Naruto the Foxy Titania
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Rewrite of "Naruto the Apprentice of the Fairy Queen".
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Fairy Tail - I own neither**_  
 _ **Rewrite of "Naruto the Apprentice of the Fairy Queen"**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Changes to Genetic Code are stable, very stable... This chakra is a magnificent bonding agent." A deep male voice stated. The owner of the voice was a tall person, standing at about 200 cm tall exactly. He was an older man, with a bald head and several wrinkles on his body, mostly around his face. Despite his age, he seemed well muscled with only a slight amount of muscular decrease over the years. He wore a white lap coat, which had dried blood stains on the sleeves and around the corners of it. The man had dark green eyes, and he was staring down at the body that he had found not too long ago.

The damages to the body had been extensive, very extensive.

He had been witness to the battle that had caused these injuries, and the battle that had caused these had been nothing short of fantastic. The power this young body had was nothing short of stellar.

1 freshly healed hole in the chest, with another fresh hole in the chest to start off. A broken neck, several dozen broken bones scattered all over the body. A missing arm and leg, both of which had happened during the last attack. A large amount of chest missing, as in the muscle and flesh on the chest and not the bones of the chest. The last attack between these... Rasengan and Chidori had been amazing for him to see. During the last second though, this young boy had managed to hold himself back and created a weaker Rasengan made to injure... while the other young boy had created a Chidori made for murder.

The other young boy had been knocked out cold with a missing arm and large friction burns on his chest, but the man had no interest in that boy. He had too much hate in him, a desire for revenge and blood. He was not somebody that he wanted to gift anything to.

This young boy though, was the opposite, sunny and filled with both love and forgiveness.

He had to have him, so he had kidnapped the boy and brought him back to his Genetics lab.

Shinobi, a trained being that was trained in the use of chakra. Chakra was an energy used by battle produced on the inside of the human body. It did many things, but one of the least known things it was used for was Genetic Code modifications. When a chakra user was injected and given the DNA of other beings, and assuming they didn't die, their bodies started to modify their bodies to assume the shape of the DNA that they gained. Allowing them to access new abilities and change themselves.

Naruto Uzumaki, the boy's name.

He was currently wrapped up in bandages from head to toe, with only small amounts of his body showing. He had the bandages on his right arm and leg done up more seriously. He had recently transplated a genetically modified arm and leg to the boy. It would take awhile for those to become fully attached to him.

"Uuuuuuuuh." Naruto's pained sound came out of his throat, the voice of a young... person about 13 years old. The man didn't know to much about this all, he just did genetic research using his ancestors genetic supply.

5000 Years of Collecting and Preserving the most powerful Genetics the world had to offer. 5000 years of his family using hidden abilities to preserve bodies, only keeping the best of bodies for experimentation. He had been using the best of his collection to fix Naruto up, and change his DNA as much as he could... or rather, the changes would happen on their own given enough time.

He had been carefully recording the progress that Naruto's DNA had been making over the last 3 weeks, changes were only slight at the moment.

It would take at least a few months were the most noticable... changes were made evident. The boy had survived the beginning changes though, so that was good enough. He survived the first week, meaning that his body would survive the changes he went through. he had a very durable body, with an extremely strong life force.

"Shhhhhh." The man said as he injected Naruto with some pain killers, strong enough to affect him and keep him out of a sane mind. He was not a fighter, if Naruto woke up it was possible that he could be overpowered by the boy and all his hard work would be destroyed. He had spent nearly a month keeping him sedated, just so that he wouldn't move around and disrupt anything.

He looked at the machine that was hooked up to Naruto's chest, just above his heart.

 _XY - XYXXXX_  
 _br - brrrww_  
 _Ss - Ssssss_  
 _bp - bpBbbb_  
 _T90/E10 - T10/E90_

The screen showed the progress of the genetic changes, and what he should be expecting. The normal Male Genetic Code was XY, with the X being female and Y being male. A person inherited one side of their genetics from both parents. A father would pass down a X or Y, which decided the gender of the child. The mother could only give X, because the female genetic code was XX. One side of DNA came from each parent, but that wasn't what was happening here.

For the transplant of genetics, he had given Naruto the _full_ genetic code of two seperate females... whose bodies had been among the first of the collection. Instead of only adding a single X per 'donor', each donor provided the full XX genetic code.

This showed that young Naruto would soon begin to experience some very noticable changes in his body that were female in nature... his new Genetic Code was Female/Male/Female/Female/Female/Female after all. His body registered only 1/6th of the DNA as male at this point. That alone was causing changes in the brain to happen, increasing production of female sex homrones and decreasing male sex hormones. That part had already become fully stable, so once puberty started the changes would start to rapidly happen.

Naruto's hair was going to turn red would be another change, one that would start happening when his hair started to grow out. The br code was his original, and those traits were both weaker genes. Naruto had the gene for both Blonde hair and Red hair in his body, with blond being more dominant. Red hair was a weaker gene that needed both parents to pass down red hair for it to become the hair color... the same with blond actually, but blond was a little bit more dominant.

Now though, with the changes made the code was brrrww or Blond, Red, Red, Red, White, White. He had three Red Haired Genes, two White Haired Genes, and a single Blond Hair gene.

Red was the current most powerful gene in the body. This also tied into his hair turning straight, he had a single gene for spiky hair, and five genes that told his hair to become straight.

Thankfully thanks to chakra, his body would be able stay somewhat normal as it made the changes. It was truly like a glue, keeping his genetics from going out of control and keeping a human form. Naruto also had a strong resistance to mutations himself, which was a great thing for him.

"Hmmmm, I like this shade of blue." The man spoke as he opened one of Naruto's eyes and saw the shade of blue that he had them at.

He was glad Naruto was going to keep them, they were pretty.

Blue-Purple, that was the precious code Naruto had for his eye color. He had gotten nice blue eyes, and he was going to keep them. Brown was a dominant color, but thankfully only a single gene on the entire addition he added had brown. One of the females had brown eyes, but she did have the gene for blue eyes in her. The other female had two genes for blue eyes, meaning that Naruto had four genes for blue eyes, one for brown, and one for purple. He would get to keep those blue eyes, very expressive blue eyes.

"Raaaaaamen." Naruto spoke in his sleep, before he looked like he wanted to turn. "Caaaaaaake." Naruto said right after, like he was in an internal debate with himself. Personality, despite what people though, was very much attributed to genetics and how they affected the brain. Food preference was the same, Naruto seemed to have an unhealthy addiction to ramen... while many females had a food preference for sweet things. One of the females must have had some sort of addiction to cake, while the other simply enjoyed it if it caused an internal conflict.

Interesting.

"You are quite lucky, sweets are better for female hormones. They help in production and growth. I wonder where the ramen food preference comes from though?" The man stated to himself. He had undergone so many genetic transplants on himself, that he had LONG since forgotten his own name. He transplanted many things into himself, and had barely been able to remain stable. He transplanted parts of the most intelligent people to ever exist into himself, in the hopes of gaining the ability to understand more of the human gene.

He placed his hand on Naruto's chest, where he had to do a major flesh transplant using cloned flesh. He had cloned the flesh from one of the donors, and used that cloned flesh while matching it to Naruto. Of course, it was a few shades lighter than his peach colored skin... but with enough sunlight that would go back to being peach color... or Naruto would gain a fair pale skin color. He was curious about which one would win out, though he suspected the lighter one.

Naruto had a single gene for peach skin, and currently five genes for fair skin.

He placed a hand-held scanner above Naruto, this way he could see inside of his body. It was an organ scanner, created a long time ago and only recently fixed up. It had a screen on it that would show the insides. It was based on ultra-sound technology, only somebody who could read an ultrasound would be able to understand the results.

He had done some... open body surgery on Naruto, removing any damaged organs and replacing them with cloned bodies of the genetic donor's organs... cloned up to the point that they would match Naruto in age.

He didn't want to damage the preserved bodies in his collections, so he cloned anything he needed and used that... before he threw away the clone body.

"No issues with tissues, bones are just fine and restructuring well enough for now. Possibly a month of physical therapy, or less if the healing factor holds up true." The man noted. He had only replaced a few things. He replaced the right lung for one, and he had replaced the stomach completely... The boy's stomach, while in perfect health, did not digest very well. It didn't completely do what it was suppose to do.

The lack of nutrient digestion didn't give enough nutrients to the body to grow, so a bad digestion system could be blamed on genetics.

Or he was simply a late bloomer who didn't grow much until after puberty.

"Ramen cake." Naruto said, his mind deciding that he wanted both at the same time. He was pretty much asleep, but at the same time not asleep. He was out of it that was for sure, but over the last week Naruto had started to get used to this level of drug dosage. He wanted to up the dosage, but that might affect how stable Naruto was. He was in the process of making sure that there a 100% stability rate.

Anythingn less, and there was the chance that Naruto would undergo extreme amounts of pain thanks to a quickened transformation.

A high stability meant a slow transformation, but a painless one.

He didn't notice a shadow move behind him, not even a single time. Several shadows actually, he was not a ninja and hadn't developed a sixth sense for when he was surrounded. He didn't see the eyes that were following his movements, and narrowing in anger behind him. Multi-colored eyes, one eye a black color, and the other eye red with three black tomoe around the pupil.

The tomoe were spinning, and the eyes moved closer to the man as the shadow became lit up and turned into the form of a man.

A pissed off Kakashi Hatake, who had been searching for Naruto for quite a long time since his disappearance. He was a tall, lanky man standing at around 5'10", with silvery gray hair that stuck up and pointed to the left side. He had his leaf headband on his forehead, and wore a green flask jacket with several scroll pockets on the breast pocket. He had a blue long sleeved shirt and armored gloves, as well as blue pants.

The other shadows were men and women dressed in various uniforms, all the same but modified for gender. Their features were hidden by cloaks, only white masks showed who they were too Kakashi.

Lightning sparked in Kakashi's hand, before he shot towards the man that had kidnapped Naruto. With a single stoke, Kakashi pierced right through the man's chest, his hand bursting through one side and coming out the other. The man gurgled as his heart and lung were pierced, and Kakashi pulled his hand out of the man's chest and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Raikiri scum, don't kidnap a Leaf Shinobi, and you will burn in hell for kidnapping my student. Anbu, collect all of these papers and clipboards. This sick bastard was doing experiments, don't leave a single speck of information in this place, and burn it to the ground." Kakashi told them all, and the Anbu Squad... a squad of 14 men and women strong... listened to the pissed Kakashi without hesitation. They all started to go around and gather materials that they found.

This place was going to be burned to the ground the second that they were able to collect what they found.

The Anbu were a silent attack force, soldiers who were follow orders without making a single unneeded sound. They did their jobs, while Kakashi went over to Naruto and saw the IV attached to him. He gently pulled it out and fixed the bandages so that they stopped the bleeding. Kakashi picked Naruto up just as gently, since they had found an arm and leg at the Valley of the End he knew that the current arm and leg Naruto had were not his own... and while he hated to admit it, he didn't want to ruin whatever sick work the man had been doing.

Lady Tsunade was going to be pissed the hell off, but she would want every speck of information to look over.

Kakashi shifted Naruto onto one of his arms, so that he had a free arm, before he picked up a chart with letters and numbers that he didn't understand. Some sort of code?

"Kakashi-senpai, there are bodies... and a lot of them in the next room. Perfectly preserved, and some of them are... One of them is the Fourth Hokage and Lady Kushina." An Anbu said nervously, knowing that Kakashi's temper was shorter than it had ever been lately. Honestly, the last three weeks had been hell for anyone that had said something wrong to Kakashi. The man beat the shit out of any person that got on his bad side.

"The Third Raikage... the Second Tsuchikage... this guy has some very... He has been doing this for awhile." A different Anbu stated, and Kakashi took note of it. This person had been collecting bodies, but for what reason... not that it mattered with him dead. He was pissed off, sure... that explained a lot about how people's bodies had been going missing for a long time actually.

They had been collected, only the strongest seemed to get added to the body collection.

"Lady Tsunade will want to see this, gather bodies and seal them away. Gather everything you can, I will head back to the village." Kakashi spoke dead seriously as he started to walk towards the exit. His mission would be completed the second Naruto was home safe and sound. Despite what people seemed to think, a good number of people were worried about Naruto.

This was some kind of Genetic lab, and tests needed to be ran on Naruto as soon as possible to make sure that no... harmful changes were done, not that they could be stopped if they had been done.

There was no rewind button on genetics, no flipping a do-over switch. Any damage done, if it was damage, was permanent.

"Kakashi, wait... it seems that each body has a notebook containing their name, history, and skills." The same Anbu that first spoke, spoke again as he showed the _Minato Namikaze_ notebook and the _Kushina Uzumaki_ notebooks to him. Kakashi looked at them, before he furrowed his brow.

"Take them all, take everything." Kakashi said, before he turned to leave again. This time nobody stopped him from leaving.

It was time to go home.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Kurama is not a Demon, so Demon Take-Over does NOT work on him. Also E**_ _ **rza's changes to fit size, not gender. Velveno used her armor, and it stayed female armor.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Changes?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Naruto will NOT become a full female. Naruto will NOT grow a vagina. Ask all you want, I have made up my mind.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Team Kurenai.  
Led by the Jonin-sensei, Kurenai Yuhi. The Genin members of this team were Hinata Hyuga, Shibo Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, with his Ninken partner Akamaru. They were among some of the Genin that were friends with Naruto, and one of the few teachers that didn't have anything personal against the boy. Each of the Genin had been in the very same class as Naruto growing up.

Team Asuma.  
Led by the Jonin-sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. This team was mixed up, with a Chunin member amongst them being Shikamaru Nara, and the Genin members being Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi. They as well were genin who had been classmates with Naruto when they went to the Ninja Academy, and only rather recently (less than 8 months ago) graduated from it. They hadn't been friends per say, but they were on more friendly terms than others were.

Team Guy.  
Led by the Jonin-sensei, Might Guy. A team of experienced Genin with over a full year of Genin life experience. The genius Neji Hyuga, who had been defeated by Naruto during the Chunin exams and gained respect for him. The Genius of Hard Word, Rock Lee, who saw Naruto as another eternal rival for him to compare himself to... and Tenten, who never really interacted with Naruto all that much.

Sakura Haruno, the only member of Team Kakashi that was not in the hospital or wasn't doing heavy research at the moment. She was the only one that wanted to come, since Sasuke was basically still... well he didn't want to have anything to do with Naruto at the moment considering he had been the one that had stolen away Sasuke's arm and leg... preventing him from furthering his career as a ninja and stealing away his revenge from him. Kakashi was just busing looking and studying through notebooks at the moment.

They were gathered up in front of the hospital room that was hosting Naruto.

In the last week, not a single visitor had been... no, there had only been three people allowed to visit Naruto. Jiraiya of the Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the Fifth Hokage herself Tsunade Senju. Nobody else had been permitted to enter the room before today. It had been playing on everyone's nerves for awhile now, and making them all nervous for their blond friend. He had been gone for a full three weeks, and the rumors spreading around the village was that Naruto had been carried into the villaged covered in bandages and wearing Kakashi's flask jacket over his body.

It was not a pretty rumor.

"What do you mean I can't have cake!?" A loud shout came from the room they were about to go into. Everyone paused, because that... sounded like Naruto, but never once in anyone's living memory had Naruto ever once asked for cake. Naruto never enjoyed cake, because he never had a reason to eat cake. Nobody ever celebrated events with him, and nobody in living memory had seen Naruto eat cake before. It was always ramen or red bean soup that they saw him eating, his two favorite foods.

"Already throwing a temper tantrum, at least he seems okay." Sakura said with a dull tone, knowing that being worried about the idiot was pointless. He must have already made a full recovery by now, and was just being held against his will. Sakura was a young girl, kind of flat in bodyshape, with bright pink hair and green eyes to go with a fair skin color. It was cut short to her neck, and she wore a red chinese combat dress.

To think they had gotten him get well flowers and cards for nothing.

"Cake?" Hinata muttered to herself, with Neji looking at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow. You could see the family resemblence between the two of them, both of the Hyuga clan. They bore the same white eyes, no visible pupils, and had darker hair... Hinata being dark blue and Neji having brown hair. They had the same fair skin, and wore the same colors of clothes... a beige color. The only difference, Hinata was the only person in the group Actually shorter than Naruto was.

"You have had enough chocolate! You don't need a damn chocolate colored strawberry cake!" The loud feminine voice of their Hokage, Tsunade, shouted out. Only Naruto could get away with making demands to a Hokage and getting off scott free. Of course, at this point everyone was scared of walking into the room.

*BOOM*

The door completely smashed apart, and as everyone expected Naruto... not Naruto came crashing through the door and smashed into the wall. Everyone blinked in shock and looked at the busted open door, and the cracked wall and the blond that was using her body to make a crater in it in shock. Everyone's faces had become fearful and shocked when they saw who had just been smashed through a door and wall.

The Fifth Hokage.

Tsunade, a young in appearance woman over 50 years old. She maintained a 20 year old appearance, with a large bust-line that seemed unreal in size, with a thin waist and mature hips. She was currenly looking pissed off... and confused at what had just happened. She had been in the process of telling Naruto that he couldn't have anymore sweets, and then BOOM, she felt something smash into her and she went flying through the wall.

Naruto came walking out of the room like a demon possessed though, moments later, wearing a hospital pajamas with a twitching eye.

He grabbed Tsunade by the front of her top, before he pulled her to her feet and started to shake her around with comical tears flowing out of his eyes... nope, those were real tears. They only confused everyone else who had never seen Naruto cry before, even more seeing an angry Naruto crying and looking so... confused with himself, and angry with somebody else... and happy... and angrier. His right arm and leg were bandaged up, as well as his chest apparently... and was it them, or was Naruto's peach skin... turning a lighter color, a more fair shade?

"I need ramen... cake... What is wrong with me!? I don't even like cake! I want ramen! Give me cake!?" Naruto shouted out as he shook the Hokage by her clothes. She looked at him, not sure if she should be angry or pissed at this point. Everyone else though were just frightened, well all but a single person, who walked up behind Naruto.

Sakura, and when she got next to Naruto, she slammed her fist into the top of his head.

"Shut up you idiot! Other people are in this hospital, stop making a racket!" Sakura lectured him through the use of violence and shouting. Naruto let go of Tsunade and held his head while glaring at Sakura with a pout. Naruto blinked a few times, before he grinned and saw everyone of his friends... and their teachers, around him.

"Oh, hey... meeeeeeeh." Naruto said as he lost control of his ability to stand up straight, his new leg giving out. Naruto fell, but Tsunade grabbed the back of his shirt and kept him standing up that way.

"See, you are still recovering. Now go lay down, I still haven't figured out everything that is happening to you yet." Tsunade said, and Naruto huffed at her with annoyance. Naruto stood on his own two feet again, before he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she stuck her tongue back at him. The two glared at each other, before Tsunade started to walk away. She had a lot of research to do, she had found out that Naruto had the DNA of two females in his body through the genetic tests they had run.

They were trying to figure out which girls were used those from the collection of bodies.

Red hair, brown eyes... and White hair with blue eyes. Those were the clues that they had when going over the bodies, and matching bodies to notebooks. They had about ten bodies to run tests over before finding out fully which bodies had been used, and how the DNA was affecting Naruto... other than physically changing Naruto's body to match those bodies used. Tsunade had found out about that via going over the notes the mad doctor had created over the three weeks. He had been attempting to change Naruto into some kind of... perfect hybrid between male and female... but he hadn't had enough time to complete it.

It was a huge mess to deal with, somebody tampering with Naruto affected both her, Naruto, and the entire village.

Even freaking Danzo of all people was making this a top priority, because without Naruto they had no Jinchuriki... and with no Jinchuriki the nations with a Jinchuriki would see them as weak. Naruto was there only way to prevent nations with Jinchuriki from attacking them without mercy. He was a way to avoid war just by existing and being healthy.

"Well... I don't know what is going on, but I came prepared for hunger." Choji said, a young and rounded boy. He was on the chunky side, but he did have a gift for Naruto in his hands. A well wrapped, and still hot, bowl of ramen that was waiting to be consumed. Naruto was literally salivating already, a stream of droll coming out of his mouth as he grinned at Choji.

What, he had a food addiction.

"Here, chopsticks." Shikamaru, perhaps the most lazy person of the entire group said as he gave Naruto a pair of chopsticks. He had been able to get them for only 100 Ryo, and he got them as a package of three... so not only was his gift cheap, but it was something that Naruto wouldn't know he spent so little time on. It was a win-win situation for him, because nobdoy would have to know. It would seem that he and Choji collaporated on gift giving and worked together.

That was not the case, he had no idea Choji was giving ramen.

Ino had just gotten Narut a vase of sunflowers, and she placed them on the table before she started her way out of the room. She wasn't even that close to Naruto, other than having a good amount of respect for him they didn't interact that much either. She had gotten the flowers for free, so why not give them? Tenten was similar, she had seen him, and placed a get well card on the table, before she left the room. She couldn't stay long anyway, there was a sale on weapons and she had to make it or she would have to pay full price when the limited time sale ended.

"Gah!?" Naruto shouted when his fingers didn't work properly. He was right handed, and his right hand was... girly? He knew that he had a girl's arm, it was strong but still way different than what he was used to. He had it wrapped in bandages to hide the shape of the arm from everyone, the same with the bandages on his right leg. He couldn't move his fingers properly though, everything worked... but it was going to take time before he could move everything normally.

Kurenai nudged Hinata in the shoulder, and the girl blushed when she looked at her teacher's encouraging smile.

"Naruto, did Lady Tsunade inform you what was wrong with you?" Kurenai asked with a small smile on her face.

"Nope, but I'm not really worried. When I get better, I'm going to train and get even stronger than before!" Naruto said with excitement. He had brought Sasuke back to the village, his promise had been kept to Sakura... and she didn't seem to hate him for having to rip off and arm and a leg to do it.

"Yes! That is the way to think! I will help you train with all of my might!" Rock Lee shouted out with a challenging grin on his face. Naruto looked at him, he was a slightly older teen who had a muscular lean body type and wore a tight green jumpsuit. He had a black bowlcut for his hair, and his eyebrows were extremely thick. He looked just like the older man standing behind him taller with even bushier eyebrows... Might Guy, or Guy for short.

"Yes Lee, stroke his youthful flames! Only the flames of youth can make others burn that much brighter! My spirit is fired up! Let us do 1000 laps around the village while we are so insperation filled!" Guy shouted out, tears flowing from his eyes. Naruto was a crybaby himself, he would admit that sob stories and happy stories made him cry rather easily, but even he didn't break out into tears over gettinge excited to train. Rock Lee burst into tears as well, and both of them jumped out of the window moments later.

"I saw that coming." Neji commented, those two couldn't stay in one place for long unless it was time to be completely serious. They were always getting ready to train, or in the middle of training... or training through weird methods like running on their hands while strapped with tires. He didn't bring a gift, mostly because he didn't have that much of a reasont o get one for Naruto. They weren't friends, per say, Naruto had beaten the shit out of him to the point that Neji respected him... but they never really hung out or anything.

'The kid needs to be informed he is going to go through changes.' Asuma thought to himself, and he wanted to light up a cigarette, but he knew Kurenai would be on his ass about it if he did that in a hospital room.

He didn't want to be the one to tell Naruto what was going to happen to him.

They had been able to isolate what would speed up the changes though. The more chakra that Naruto used, the quicker the changes would take place thanks to the chakra spreading the changes through his body. Nobody was going to stop him from training though, with or without using chakra he was going to change.

He was a valuable member of the village after all.

"Got it!" Naruto said as he just took the entire bowl and started to slurp up the entire thing. He was now happier that he got his ramen. Kiba gave Naruto a curious sniff, before he scratched his nose.

"You smell different." Kiba commented. Normally, he couls pick apart and tell what differences were in people's scents. Naruto's scent had changed though to... well it was very nice smelling he would admit. He had been silent while he had been attempting to find out where the scent came from.

"You smell like dog piss." Naruto said, taking offense to what Kiba had commented on. He didnt stink!

"You wanna go blondie!?" Kiba shouted, and Naruto grabbed him by the front of the shirt, before he threw up into the roof. Kiba's legs started to twitch, while Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at them all.

"If you would have payed attention, you would have read that Naruto very hormonal right now and prone to violence." Kurenai informed Kiba. It had been posted on the front of Naruto's door that "The Patient is Prone to Violent Outburts". They had all been avoiding anything that would piss Naruto off, considering that at the moment Naruto had red eyes and most likely had highly boosted strength to go with it. His eyes turned to blue right after again.

A MALE Jinchuriki that was having hormone issues who already had a nasty temper.

That was just a bad combination for anyone that got on Naruto's bad side when he was feeling bad.

"Naruto-kun... Here!" Hinata said with a blush on her face as she gave him a handmade card. She had her eyes closed, and Kurenai mentally encouraged her. She found Hinata's crush on Naruto to be sweet, and she hoped that it would lead to something nice in the future. Naruto was a good kid for her, and she was good for him. They were opposites, but shared many of the same core values.

They both loved Red Bean Soup for starters.

Naruto had the hobby of gardening, and Hinata had the hobby of flower pressing. They both shared the same Nindo, and disliked hurting anyone they considered family... going so far as to hold themselves back from doing any true harm if they could help it. They both were looked down on, but while Hinata became an introvert, Naruto was an extrovert. Kurenai had noticed Hinata slowly changing from the girl she was, into a more confident girl thanks to Naruto merely existing.

Being shy was just part of her personality, but even shy people could be confident and brave.

"Huh? Thanks Hinata." Naruto said as he took the card from her, and he opened it and saw a pressed rose in it. He took out the rose with a grin on his face.

It was a nicely pressed flower, reminded him that he should get some roses.

"You-you're welcome." Hinata spoke as her eyes refused to meet Naruto's for a brief moment.

"Come Lady Hinata, we have training to do." Neji reminded the girl. They couldn't stay long, she had asked him for training and he was going to give it to her.

"We have mission too team, and I think Kurenai was asked by Lady Fifth to speak with Naruto... alone." Asuma reminded her, and Kurenai froze.

That was right, she was one of the most feminine kunoichi in the village, yet retaining a high level of combat ability.

"Actually, I believe that... Damnit." Kurenai said when she noticed that she was alone in the room with a confused Naruto. How was she going to explain to him the changes he was going through, and what it would mean for his mental health? They didn't even know what was going to happen to him mentally, or any other changes. All she knew was that there were going to be some feminine mental aspects Naruto needed to be aware of.

For one, being super hormonal once a month for several days... despite not being a woman and not having female sex organs, the chemicals were produced in the brain and thus he would be undergoing a psuedo-period where he was more lacking in emotional control.

There was a lot that might, or might not, piss Naruto off.

Actually, they should be more worried about his mental health than what his reaction would be.

Kurenai sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were all busy looking into what these changes would bring. They wanted somebody motherly, that Naruto knew, to explain the changes to him in a way that he would understand and hopefully accept.

She had a lot of explaining to do.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Explainations

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Do NOT ask me to give Naruto a vagina. I stated I wouldn't do it, and arguing will not change that.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'... Shit, this is scary.' Kurenai thought with her forehead dripping with a light bit of sweat. She did not for the life of her know how to tell the young boy in front of her, that he was going to be experiencing female changes to his body as he grew. That he should be expecting and understanding that whatever the scientist did to him, for whatever reason, was something they couldn't reverse without potentially causing more damage. The chances of causing more damage were way to consider pulling through with.

Naruto was innocently looking at her, and she wanted to give up and just say "Bye" before escaping.

Naruto was willing to punch the Hokage through the door and into a wall, and Tsunade just allowed it to happen. He was hormonal, and even normally he had one of the shortest tempers that she had ever seen. He was able to get angry over the small things, and right now that fuse was cut by a large amount.

A male Jinchuriki having a female period.

Not fun for anyone.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Naruto asked her, eyebrow raised as he snacked on a piece of chocolate that had been brought to him.

"Okay, to start things off. I feel the need to tell you, that Team Seven is officially disbanded. With one member unable to continue, and the Jonin teacher busy, your team now off duty." Kurenai gave Naruto the news that, while she didn't have to do it, would break the ice between them. Naruto looked sad for a moment, but he had really expected this after the damage that he had done to Sasuke in their final attacks. Not to mention that the boy most likely wanted nothing to do with him anymore, so he was fully understanding of Team Seven disbanding.

"I understand, is that all?" Naruto asked her, and Kurenai sighed, before she worked up the mental strength to move next to Naruto and sit on the bed with him.

"I'm afraid not. You see, because of a certain... issue, you are going to need to be trained in some fields... you weren't trained in at the academy." Kurenai spoke, and she looked out the window. She could see that Kakashi and Asuma were standing outside of the window, both of them holding up cards with information for her. She glanced over them while she used her hand to distract Naruto with small movements.

Her eyes widened for a moment, before she sighed.

This was why they wanted her to talk to him.

"More training, awesome!" Naruto declared, not even paying attention to the way she had said it. He loved training and growing stronger!

"Kunoichi training, and because of that you are going to be assigned to... my team so that I can give you a crash course." Kurenai spoke with a twitch to her face.

"Eh? I don't want to be a member of your team. Kiba and Shino are on your team." Naruto said as he waved his hand, showing that he would rather not be on a team with somebody who insulted him as a younger kid, and the bug boy. Naruto didn't hate them, but he found Shino to be creepy. His creepiness had nothing to do with his bugs, it was the way he talked that Naruto found creepy, and hard to deal with.

They were still friends, but Naruto didn't really hang out with anyone on Team Eight.

"... Was that the only thing that you noticed in that sentence?" Kurenai asked Naruto, and he thought about it for a second.

"Kunoichi training? Why would I need that?" Naruto asked when he finished the chocolate in his hand. Now he wanted ramen. He had to admit, this was the longest conversation he had ever had with Kurenai. He was pretty sure that the only time they talked, was when she was telling him to take an ointment from Hinata to help with wounds. He still had that actually, and a lot of it was still leftover.

"Well, your body is going to go through changes soon." Kurenai said, before she caught sight of Naruto's disgusted face.

"Gross, don't talk to me about puberty. The Old Man gave me the talk already." Naruto explained to Kurenai, and she gave him a serious look that had him pause. She was giving off a strange vibe, something he was able to read.

"Well, Lord Third told you might not be so... accurate for you anymore." Kurenai tried to explain, and ease him into it slowly. She didn't want to shock him with a bomb drop, considering the fact that this was the strangest DNA case that they had gotten in a long time.

There was only one person even remotely close to this.

An Anbu who was injected with the First Hokage's cells as a child, and he had experienced some physical changes. He had went through some bone struncture changes that made him resemble the Hokage to some degree, and he had gained the same eye color. He had also gained the ability to use the same bloodline as the First Hokage, but he didn't get much DNA in him, and he didn't have nearly as much chakra as Naruto. The changes had been minor, considering that the donor's dna was the same gender.

Most other people who had another Shinobi's DNA placed into them died, considering the stronger the source of DNA, the more likely you would die from it.

"Oh... Okay?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure what she meant. He was pretty sure that her mentioning Kunoichi had something to do with it.

"You see, your body is going to be going through different changes. As you know, when a boy goes through puberty he gets broader, more muscled, facial hair and his sex organ begins to mature as he grows. His voice will get deeper, and he will get urges." Kurenai spoke without any real disgust in her tone. She was not the hard core lesbian that people seemed to think. She was in her later 20s, and had always been a bit cold. She had been forced to study the human mind and body for her fighting style.

"So, bigger muscles, deeper voice, bigger penis, face hair... that stuff. Cool." Naruto said in a bored tone. This was stuff he had already known.

"You won't be going through that." Kurenai dropped the bomb on him, and Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"Eh?" Naruto could only manage a single sound of surprise.

"Naruto, you are going to be experiencing _female_ puberty. First, your breasts will start to grow, and it will be sore at first. Your hair is going to change colors, but not because of puberty. Are you following me?" Kurenai asked Naruto, who was staring at his arm and leg, and he looked around his body. He had noticed his skin had started to lighten from peach to fair, but that was the only change he had noticed.

Well, other than his figure changing a little.

"... Yeah... are you serious?" Naruto asked her, wide eyes, since this was drastically different than what he had known before now.

"Lady Hokage wanted me to speak with you about this, you could say. Of course, we all want you to understand the changes you were going to go through. After your breasts start budding, you will hit a growth spurt... in a few years you are going to be reaching your full height. Girls normally reach their full height in their mid-teens. Your breasts will become fuller, and you will get wider hips. Your body will experience other changes." Kurenai explained to him, and she held onto his free hand to give him a little of her strength. She showed him that she was there for him. She was going to be there every step of the way, it was part of her job since he was going to be assigned to her team for awhile.

"Other... changes?" Naruto asked with a slightly worried look, this was all very scary to him.

"You don't have the sex organs needed to grow a vagina, so you won't be getting a _normal_ period like most girls. You are actually having one now. You are hormonal, and prone to mood swings." Kurenai explained to him, and Naruto squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, because this was all going to be hard on him.

"So... This is why I want chocolate?" Naruto asked her, and Kurenai shook her head.

"Not exactly, chocolate is a "feel good" food that the body craves. Now, since your voice won't be changing much, you won't be getting an adam's apple. Are you okay?" Kurenai asked him, and she saw a few tears roll down his cheeks. She gave him a comforting pat on the back, before he wiped away the tears.

"Can you leave me alone for the moment?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded and stood up. She started to walk towards the door, before she stopped and turned to him.

"For what it is worth, you will be a welcome member of the Team Kurenai, and we won't judge you. I'll explain to them not to give you a hard time over this." Kurenai told him honestly. As long as he was her student, she would try and nurture him into a fine young... person adult.

"Thanks..." Naruto whispered, and she opened the door, and as she closed it she was sure that she could see Naruto curl onto the hospital bed and cover himself with the sheets. Kurenai sighed to herself, because he needed some time alone right now.

"Is Naruto going to be okay?" Kiba asked her, seeing as he and her others students were outside of the door waiting for her.

Any news that got _Naruto_ crying had to be some horrible news.

Hinata looked worried for Naruto, and Kurenai could understand why. The girl was in love with the soon-to-be gender confused boy. It was going to be hard on her to see Naruto going through a challenge that he couldn't beat. Something his body was making happen, meaning that it was something he couldn't fight against.

"He will be okay, but mentally is another story." Shino spoke, and of course he would know. Kurenai wasn't surprise that he had figured it out, with his bugs being able to sniff out hormones he would have figured out the lack of male scent coming from Naruto based on information his bugs give him. He would no doubt had figured out what was ailing Naruto, not to mention he could have had a bug spying on them.

"Thank goodness." Hinata whispered, happy Naruto was going to be okay.

"Well, he has always had a screw loose." Kiba laughed out, while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"... Listen, I have something I need to tell you three as well." Kurenai said as she looked at her Genin.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The pairing is still open at this time, suggestions are welcome. No men.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Shipper

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I can already see red roots.' Naruto thought as he looked in the mirror. After finishing his physical therapy, he had been in the hospital for another two days so that Shizune could keep a close eye on his condition, he had been given a mirror so that he could look at himself. Naruto had come to accept, not that he had a choice, that his body was going to go through changes. He didn't have to like it, but it was going to happen if he liked it or not. Small changes were already being made apparent.

His skin had fully changed color into a more fair color, and he was beginning to notice that the roots of his hair had turned blood red.

Kurenai had been right, he was getting red hair... and his hair was starting to go flat. It still had a bit of it's spiky appearance, but the hair was turning straight slowly. In a few weeks, he would have straight hair, and after that his hair would slowly become fully red with each hair cut he got. His hair was so uneven, he never needed to get it evened out with how spiky it was, that it was starting to show with how it started to go straight.

Sadly, that meant he needed a haircut to even out everything.

"Are you decent Naruto?" Sakura asked him as she tapped on the side of the door, barely opening it so that he could hear her. Sakura, by Kakashi, had been given a full explaination towards what was happening to him. So she was showing him a little sympathy lately, and had even promised to help him.

"I'm decent." Naruto told her, and he was decent for the most part. He wasn't wearing a shirt, the bumps on his chest were tiny at this point. Apparently, the breast growth had started when he had first gotten the DNA... so about 5 weeks ago. The development was barely noticeable, and only when he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was wearing boxers though, so he was decent enough.

Sakura had seen him in his boxers before, so no problems there.

"Good, today you are getting released. I realized you might not have any clothes that fit you now, so here are some things that don't fit me anymore." Sakura said as she showed him a small box of clothes that she used to wear. They didn't fit her anymore though, she had outgrown them when she started puberty, so she was willing to part with them for Naruto. He had his only outfit, she actually did learn that the jacket Naruto wore was his _only_ outfit other than pajamas. She figured that he couldn't leave the hospital in just boxers, not when he was growing breasts.

So, as a good ex-teammate would do, she was helping him.

"Uh..." Naruto said when he pulled out a sports bra from the box, and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Normally, I would kill you for touching that... but considering your body now. I figured that you would need something small." Sakura said with a proud smirk on her face. She puffed out her tiny chest in pride. She wasn't completely flat, her chest was a solid A-cup. The second smallest size there was, right behind the AA-cup.

She felt proud, now she wasn't the person with the smallest chest in the group.

"I'm not wearing this." Naruto told Sakura, and she smacked him on the head with a stern look on her face.

"I'm telling you to wear it, so wear it." Sakura spoke to him, and he lifted it up to show her what his biggest problem with it was.

"It's pink..." Naruto told her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nobody sees it idiot, it goes under your clothes. Now get dressed." Sakura said to him as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto yelped and he started to get dressed, first putting on the pink bra, before he looked at the outfit and blinked. This was the same outfit that Sakura had graduated in when they became Genin. It was the same green pants, stopping below the knee, and it was the same red combat shirt with the zipper going down the front, and an extended back to it.

It had been modified though, instead of the perfectly round white shirts on the red top, they had been replaced with white swirls. Basically, the same thing but Sakura had taken the time to sew in Naruto's sybol over her own symbol.

"No orange?" Naruto asked her, and she twitched in annoyance at him.

"I don't wear orange, so why would I have orange clothes? If you want orange, go and buy it yourself. Don't complain when I'm helping you." Sakura said as she roughly rubbed her fist into his head, and she pulled out a kunai. She was going to take this moment to trim some of the dead ends in his hair, and make some of the spikes more even so that he didn't have an unkept mess. Naruto put on the top, before he slid into the bottoms and zipped them up as well.

Sakura didn't need to do much to trim his hair, just cut some strands back a little.

"Thanks... So... I'm sorry about what I did to Sasuke." Naruto told Sakura, and she could see his epxression in the mirror. She had been... annoyed when she saw that Sasuke was missing some body parts, but she stilled smile at Naruto.

"You brought him back, and kept your promise... So no big deal, thanks Naruto. I owe you a lot, these clothes are the least I can do." Sakura said to him, and she only gently hugged him. She had no feelings for him. Her heart was for Sasuke still, even after the way that he had abandoned the village.

It helped that Sakura knew that Hinata liked Naruto, so she didn't want to give the girl any competition.

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said, and with her words he felt a lot better about what he had to do to Sasuke.

'Not to mention, soon you will be lesbian bait. I'm pretty sure only a girl who can look passed your... special body, can be with you.' Sakura thought to herself. She had been fully explained where Naruto would grow, where he wouldn't grow, and she had been given a base idea for what Naruto would look like.

The only straight girls who would want Naruto, were those that loved him for his personality, and not his looks.

Then again, Naruto could go after lesbian girls... but then there was another problem.

"So, what are you going to be doing with Team Seven broken up?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled at him.

"Lady Tsunade is going to train me in Medical Ninjutsu. If I ever want to catch up to you and Sasuke, I need all the help I can get. So what about you, are you still going to train with Lord Jiraiya?" Sakura spoke out of curiousity. Naruto's original plan was suppose to be train under Jiraiya, or at least Tsunade had told her as such.

"I'm going to wait a year. Kurenai-sensei is going to teach me about how to be a... kunoichi, as well as a shinobi. Then I'm going with Pervy Sage for extra training." Naruto said to his friend. He was looking forward to training with Jiraiya, not so much training in the kunoichi arts. He wasn't going to have fun with this.

"Kunoichi arts... makes as much sense as anything you do. You might have to buy new clothes... damnit, orange really is your color." Sakura said when she looked at Naruto, and she could see that orange really was the color that went best with his general aura. He had the type of personality that made colors like orange and black look good.

There was a knock on the door.

"Naruto, I'm coming in." Kurenai spoke as she walked into the room, and she could see small snips of hair on the ground. She also saw that Naruto was wearing clothes that were the wrong size and color for him. She didn't comment on it though, since at least he was dressed.

"I'm just about ready to go." Naruto told Kurenai, and she nodded. Naruto didn't know this, but as the Jinchuriki he didn't pay hospital bills like other people had to. Naruto would never have to pay hospital bills, which caused her to be a little jealous of him. Even ninja payed hospital bills, but as the most important asset to the village, Naruto was a little different.

"Good, there will be a team meeting later today. I want to see what your skills are, and see how you fit in with team dynamics." Kurenai said to Naruto, and the boy looked towards her with a nod.

"Good luck Naruto." Sakura said to him, and Naruto started to walk together with Kurenai out of the hospital. Naruto looked at Kurenai, since the woman would be his teacher from now on he had to admit that he was curious about her. She was a beautiful woman for one, so she took good care of herself, which said a lot about her. She seemed to have more muscle tone in her legs, and not as much in her arms... so she was fast, but not overly strong.

He wondered how she fought.

She looked back at him for a moment when they walked out of the hospital, straight through the front door without anyone stopping them. Not that either of them expected to be stopped. Naruto had finished his therapy, and had been completely cleared to go. His mental health, while shaken up, was clean enough to be allowed back on duty. He was able to go on missions again if he wanted to, so long as Kurenai was willing to take him on those missions.

"So, you aren't hormonal anymore?" Kurenai asked him as they walked, making small talk, and wondering if it was okay to allow Naruto and Kiba close together.

The last thing anyone needed, was Kiba getting a whiff of Naruto's smell and making everything awkward for them.

"No, I'm not." Naruto said sternly, letting Kurenai know that this wasn't a topic she could just freely talk about in the future. For girls, talking about periods, while not the everyday conversation, was at least normal enough that it wasn't out of place. For Naruto, who was a man, but had to deal with female issues... would find the topic a lot more awkward.

"Sorry, I just figured you would... It isn't as important as I thought. We are going to go pick up Hinata first, since the Hyuga clan's ground are nearby." Kurenai said to him. The meeting wasn't until later, but she figured that this was going to be a good chance to get another opinion on getting Naruto some new clothes for training.

Sakura's clothes, while they looked good, did not fit Naruto.

Her clothes were not a good, comfortable fit for Naruto, which would affect his preformance. Kurenai wasn't going to pay for Naruto, she had went to his apartment and gotten his wallet for him so that he could pay for himself, but she was willing to help him pick out what suited his changing looks. How Naruto looked as a ninja, affected how her reputation was affected.

There was no problem with the orange, it was a good color on Naruto.

"Hinata..." Naruto said for a moment, and he thought about her for a moment.

"Oh right, you've never been to the Hyuga compound before, have you?" Kurenai asked without much surprise. The Hyuga were rather secretive, keeping their business strictly in the clan. Unless they had to involve certain Jonin or the Hokage, they didn't really let too many people come onto clan grounds.

They started to walk towards a fence, an there were several mansion-styled buildings that were lined up together. Clans, while large, were usually only between 100 and 300 people total, and not all of them were ninja. With the Hyuga clan, half of them weren't ninja, or they were retired ninja. It wasn't a stritch ninja clan.

Heck, some clans, like the Uchiha clan, were rarely ninja. They were a Police Force clan, who would more often than not go into police after they finished their ninja training.

"Okay, so I just wait outside?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded. He wasn't allowed inside of the clan compound without being invited in. So she walked in without him, and a smile worked its way onto her face.

This... was good for her, and Hinata.

With Naruto like this, Kurenai was sure that _Hinata_ would be a great help to Naruto when he needed help. No doubt, this would be a great _bonding_ experience between the two, allowing feelings to grow.

Yes, Kurenai was hoping to pair Naruto and Hinata together, and she would use every chance that she could get to do it.

Hinata had greatly changed, in a good way, because of Naruto.

The two were great together.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Heads up, Kurenai shipping Naruhina doesn't promise they end up together, in this story.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Start to Training

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"... Really?" Naruto asked as he stood outside of store with narrowed eyes. It was a clothing store, and he was standing outside of it with Kurenai and Hinata. It was a Kunoichi clothing store, for the most part, and it contained the most comfortable clothes for female ninja to wear on missions. He was not fond of this idea, not in the slightest, mostly because he was suppose by gender go to the store across the street.

The Maiden Leaf was this store, and the store he normally would go to would be the Warrior Leaf.

The names weren't the best, but the owners of the seperate shops were Husband and Wife. It was weird, knowing that for 60 years they had been running these seperate shops.

"You need clothes that will last a tough battle, and Sakura's clothes were _not_ meant for fighting. Think about it this way, you can get orange." Kurenai spoke to him with a slight smile on her face when his eyes twinkled for a brief moment.

'Clothes shopping with Naruto...' Hinata thought as she touched her index fingers together shyly. She was being brought along for a second opinion on clothes, and because right after this they would be going through a team training meeting to see where Naruto would fit into team dynamics. She was so happy, but at the same time so nervous.

Naruto had beat the ever living crap out of her cousin Neji for her sake, and this was the first time they would be having any real interaction since then.

"Orange you say... Damn you Kurenai-sensei." Naruto cursed under his breath, and Kurenai smiled wider, knowing that she had won this mental battle. She didn't mind the cursing, her other student Kiba had a mouth on him. They were "adults" or at least considered to be mature enough. They were soldiers for their nation, so of course a little cursing was to be expected.

"Hey, this is part of Kunoichi training... as much as I would like to say otherwise, looking good is important. Of course, being strong is more important." Kurenai made sure to quickly let Naruto know that looks, while they were slightly important, were not as important as strength. A kunoichi was a flower true, but that flower was a poison flower. It looked nice, but if you enhaled it's deadly scent you would be dead before you hit the ground.

Of course, some people had trouble killing, as was to be expected.

Naruto, from what she had heard from Kakashi, was a moral person with a willingness to kill if for the right reasons. She had a long talk with Kakashi about Naruto when she learned that she would be his new sensei.

Naruto was strange in the way that you couldn't judge what he was _truly_ feeling based on how he acted.

"Of course being strong is important, I can't be Hokage if I'm weak!" Naruto shouted out with excitement again.

'His goal drives him, and lets him break through any mental troubles... if he weren't so focused on being Hokage, the changes he is going through would crush him.' Kurenai thought with a critical eye. This trip was for her to see how Naruto, while getting him clothes, acted in everyday life. That way she could contact Shizune, and compare what she saw to how he acted before now.

'Oh good, Naruto is acting normal.' Hinata thought with a smile, happy that Naruto was happy. She could see that Naruto was acting the same as he normally acted, she did follow him around a lot after all.

Naruto stopped moving forward the second he stepped into the store.

'This is harder than it looks.' Naruto thought as he tried to make himself walk into the store. He needed clothes, and he was sure he could find something that was gender neutral here. Kurenai put a hand on his back, giving him the much needed push into the store. Naruto twitched as he looked around at all of the different clothes, and the kunoichi that were in the store already.

Nobody even bat an eyelash at Naruto being there.

Naruto avoided looking at any lingerie that was on open display, since that was a bit too much for him. He wasn't shy, but at the same time he knew that people would call him a pervert if he looked at it.

"Well, what are you waiting for, pick something out." Kurenai told him as she lightly pushed on his back. He needed the push, he really did. They would be here all day trying to get him into something if she didn't.

Hinata was no help in this case, considering she was doing no better around the lingerie than Naruto was. The girl was shy, even around other girls, and all of her clothes were handmade at her clan compound, so she never shopped here.

"What about everyone else?" Naruto asked her in a whisper, looking around at all of the kunoichi in the store.

"Well then, I guess you are just going to have to train that much harder so that they can respect you again." Kurenai said to encourage him. You say training and respect in the same sentence, and you had a great way to bait Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with an interested tone.

"Well, Tsunade is the first female Hokage... so you might as well be the first gender confused Hokage." Kurenai said, showing some support for his dream. Naruto looked at her with a bright smile, before he saluted her mockingly and started to go through the store with much more self-confidence than before.

Did Kurenai really believe he could be Hokage... she didn't know, the boy had a habit of pulling off miracles, and he had potential.

It wasn't _impossible_ , which meant it was possible.

He was the Fourth Hokage's legacy after all.

"Ooooh, orange... nope, skirt." Naruto said as he put away the first thing that he grabbed. He didn't want a skirt, no thank you. Naruto looked at Hinata for a second, and she blushed when she noticed his eyes going up and down her body. They were about the same height and weight, with about the same general figure... so using her as a reference, Naruto guessed some stuff.

"Your boyfriend is a girlfriend, lucky you." Kurenai teased Hinata very quietly, showing support and messing with the red faced girl at the same time. She was seconds away from all of her blood rushing to her face, and blasting her to the moon.

"Hu-what?" Hinata asked, and Kurenai smiled at her.

"Oh, nevermind." Kurenai told her with a light smile not going away. Some people liked the big manly types, some liked the soft prince types, and some liked the girly types.

Hinata liked the Naruto type, because as long as it was Naruto, she didn't care.

If _anyone_ could love Naruto passed his body, it was Hinata.

"Na... Naruto... I think this would look good on you." Hinata attemped to help, while Kurenai sat in a chair and looked at some of the sandle displays on the wall. The sandles came in different styles, the basic style most people used, the ankle wrap style with higher heels, or even the wide ankle style.

It was interesting to imagine which were best for her feet.

'I need a drink.' Kurenai thought without any stress. She liked drinking, it was her hobby. Infact, she wished that she could find some black market honey wine famous as a Senju clan wine. Only two clans were known to produce or drink it for special occasions.

The Senju clan, and their cousin clan the Uzumaki... clan.

Kurenai's face went blank when she looked at Naruto, and she imagined him with a red hair. His face was already slightly rounded, and soon he would have the straight red hair. As a teenager, she did remember seeing a pregnant Uzumaki walking around with the Fourth Hokage picking up baby raising books.

An Uzumaki woman, famous as one of the most beautiful Konoha Kunoichi.

Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Fourth Hokage.

Kurenai palmed her face with both of her hands when she looked at Naruto, and saw the immediant resemblance between him and his parents. The answer slapped her in the face SO hard that she had mental whiplash.

Naruto _Uzumaki_ was the son of Kushina _Uzumaki_.

"Hoodie? You sure, I mean... it DOES have orange... but it is kind of girly?" Naruto questioned Hinata as he held up a partially orange hoodie. Hinata seemed to look down for a second, and she put the jacket away. He was right, it was way too feminine for him to be comfortable with right now.

'Kushina's son... gone unknown for so long... seriously, give him straight red hair and he is like a boy Kushina.' Kurenai thought as she bit her lip to keep from screaming at herself. She was so stupid, because it was so 'in your face' obvious. He had the same face, personality, and last name as Kushina. Anyone could see it if they looked at him for two seconds.

Wasn't Kushina also pregnant during the month of the Kyuubi attack?

She felt like a fucking moron.

"But... aren't you going to turn womanly?" Hinata asked, before she blushed when she realized she said that out loud.

"... Yeah." Naruto said with a pout.

"Naruto, as your sensei I am telling you to dress like a girl for your kunoichi training. Part of being an adult is doing stuff you don't want to do." Kurenai lectured Naruto without thinking about it. What, he was being taught how to look and act like a woman, so he was fully expected to dress the part.

"Yes sensei." Naruto grunted as he took out a little toad shaped wallet and looked at how much he had inside of it.

"Tell you what, you buy the outer clothes, and I'll take care of the underwear... Sakura's aren't going to last you long." Kurenai said, considering that Naruto already filled out the bra Sakura had given him. He would be needing something a little bigger than Sakura's chest size.

"I have underwear." Naruto told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You can wear boy's clothes again _after your training_ if you want to." Kurenai told him with a slight smirk on her face. Women's clothes were made of softer material, so they were more comfortable... and Naruto would be training with her for up to a year. She fully expected him to wear girl's clothes when with the team, because she was teaching him a very important lesson.

How to act like a kunoichi, and use his looks to his advantage.

Of course, as his body changed more and more, his bodies clothing needs would demand him wear woman's clothing anyway thanks to his skin getting more sensative.

"Okay, but please don't pick anything too girly." Naruto requested of her, and Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Just for that, I'm picking something _very_ girly." Kurenai said as she looked at a red bra and panty combination. Very sensual, very revealing, and no doubt something that would be perfect for teasing her knew student. She just needed to get a smaller size of it.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, hoping she would change her mind, and her expression didn't change.

Damnit.

"I'm sure you will look... cool." Hinata encouraged Naruto with two thumbs up, trying to help him through this difficult time.

"He doesn't need to look cool. He needs to make men and women question their sexuality. Naruto, didn't you create the Sexy Jutsu to give your enemies distractions in battle? Well, consider doing that _without_ the need to transform." Kurenai spoke seriously. Oh, Naruto was infamous amongst the more feminist kunoichi. Any serious kunoichi didn't hate Naruto for his jutsu, they didn't like it, but they didn't hate it either.

That justu was just a slightly more slutty version of what a kunoichi actually did.

Seduce the enemy, make them drop their guard, and then kill them.

"Well, yeah... but... yeah... damnit." Naruto said with a deep pout.

Why couldn't he win?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Stop requesting that I give Naruto a bigger penis, I have a LOT of reasons why. Some reasons are below.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Nearly everyon writes Naruto, or whoever is the main character in the fic, as the guy with the biggest dick around and always knows how to use it. If they give Naruto a small dick, they make it a cheating fic where Naruto's girl is a slut who doesn't really love him.

I am going to do something different, and I am doing it to _prove a point_. I am sick of every sex scene always being the same.

Naruto is going to have a very tiny dick in this story, because that will make the romance THAT much more special.

He has SO much trouble pleasing her, but she loves him enough to work with him. To help him please her, and stays loyal to him because she loves him. He tries his hardest to please her, because he does love her, and she is happy that he cares about her so much that he tries so hard.

They love each other, so they were willing to work harder, and that just brings them closer together. It might shame him as a man, but it helps him learn how valuable love is, and helps him grow as a person.

Heck, I would challenge everyone to do what I am doing.


	6. Chapter 6 Seeing the Skills

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I didn't say that I was going Naruhina. Don't put words in my mouth. Until I confirm the pairing, don't make assumptions.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Kurenai had to admit that she was very impressed with Naruto right now.

She had been sparring with him for awhile now, and he just had stamina for days. Even 14 minutes into their spar, when she was starting to get a light layer of sweat thanks to her lower stamina,and he could keep up well enough with her abilities. She ducked underneath a kick from Naruto, she would note that his actually Taiijutsu skills were where they needed to be for his rank... but compared to his other abilities they were lacking.

She punched Naruto in the stomach, and he grabbed onto her hand, before he gave her a headbutt in the middle of her chest and she was sent stumbling back.

"Kick his ass Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba shouted out with a wide grin on his face. He was just enjoying the sparring match, though he was unable to look directly at Naruto at the moment.

'He has more physical strength than I do... I would say he has the strength of an experienced Chunin. He must have trained himself raw.' Kurenai thought as she moved back much faster than Naruto. He might have more strength than she did, but she had much more speed than Naruto. She also had better skills in Taijutsu, which she did have up to Jonin level, while Naruto only had his at Genin level.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto called out as he created ten clones around her, and they moved together. She grabbed the fist of one as she slapped the other, and using the clone she grabbed she threw it into another two clones, before she kicked off of one clone and chopped the next one. Kurenai pulled out a kunai, before she threw it at a clone, and when it popped she grabbed the kunai and sliced the throats of two clones. Then she saw Naruto and his clone coming at her from both directions, the rest of her vision clouded by smoke.

'He is unpredicable too, his battle sense is keen.' Kurenai thought as she jumped backwards and let Naruto and his clone punch each other in the face. The one on the right popped, while the original groaned and smacked into the ground. He landed on his butt, and rubbed his cheek, pouting at her for that.

"Not fair... heh." Naruto said, before he popped into a puff of smoke.

Kurenai's eyes widened when the smoke behind her cleared away to show Naruto with a Shadow Clone. He used the smoke to make more clones, and hid himself away to prepare an attack. Her eyes widened when she saw that Naruto had a yellow (the color of his chakra) ball of spiralling, infinitely spiralling, chakra condensed into a sphere.

'That is an A-Rank jutsu in difficulty! How did he learn the Rasengan!?' Kurenai thought as she used the Shunshin to replace herself with a nearby log, placing a small illusion around the log to make it look like her for a brief moment.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out, and the sphere expanded and shot off like a canon. Kurenai could tell it was slightly weaker than the Rasengan used by the creator of the jutsu, but that was inexperience with the technique showing.

'Shadow Clones AND the Rasengan, his potential is through the roof. I heard he even had the Summoning Jutsu and could use the Combination Transformation. Kakashi even told me that he created his own A-Rank Taijutsu technique based off of his B-Ranked Naruto Uzumaki Combo and created the Clone Body Blow... another A-Rank technique.' Kurenai thought as she came out of hiding and Naruto looked towards her with shock. He had thought he had gotten her with that one.

"I'll get you this time." Naruto said as his clone started to help him form a Rasengan again, and Kurenai looked at him seriously.

'A C-Rank, 3 B-rank, and 3 A-Rank jutsu all under his belt. That is not even counting that weird Harem technique and the Sexy jutsu. To think he creates so many A-Rank techniques. If he ever masters his power, he really has the potential to be the Hokage.' Kurenai thought, for the first time TRULY seeing the potential that Naruto had to become the leader of the village. Only... 13 years old and he was already created A-ranked techniques that had defeated his fellow Jinchuriki.

Kurenai grabbed Naruto by the wrist when he got in front of her, and the Rasengan cut off midway as Naruto landed on the ground and crossed his fingers.

"Multiple Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted out, and Kurenai was surrounded by smoke, and when it cleared she was facing off against over a hundred Naruto clones or more.

'Another A-Rank technique... most of his techniques are much higher ranked than what a Genin should have.' Kurenai thought as she danced around the clones. Naruto's lower Taijutsu ability was making it so that she could predict what he would do, and then counter him that way. She had more ability, so even the massive amounts of clones weren't helping him that much as she destroyed them one by one.

"All Directions Shuriken!" Naruto shouted out as he and all of his clones grabbed Shuriken and started to throw them towards Kurenai. She jumped up high into the air and dodged them, but the ground was literally littered with hundreds of Shuriken.

'More A-ranked techniques! This boy just spams them without feeling fatigued, I shouldn't have told him to come at me with the intent to kill.' Kurenai thought as she grabbed some kunai and wrapped the handles with explosive tags. She launched them down into the army of clones, and placed her hands together. "Boom." Kurenai said as she commanded the kunai to explode, and the explosions were large enough to destroy large amounts of clones... and the shattered earth destroyed the rest.

"Konohagakure Hiden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto called out as he jumped from behind her, and he had his hands placed together with four fingers, two on each hand, pointed towards her butt. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Naruto's hands, and spun him around before throwing him at the ground. She landed on the ground moments later and she was panting a little.

That was a close one, but in a completely different way.

"That was dangerous." Kurenai said lowly as she moved back. Despite the way that Naruto had so many powerful Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, the timing was a little off against her. She blocked his punch, and she was able to note that he had the same level of strength that Kiba had when he was using his Four Legs Technique, and was close to his speed when he was using it.

She had to admit, Naruto had more ability than the Genin on her team, despite how she would rather not admit it he had worked harder than she had trained them.

Kiba using his Four Legs technique increase his Strength, Speed, Agility, and Endurance while also increasing all of his senses, and Naruto had technique Strength to him when he used that technique.

She was impressed, Kiba had the most physical strength on her team.

"This is fun!" Naruto called out as he got down on all fours and grabbed a kunai from earlier, before he flung it up at Kurenai. She grabbed it out of the air, before she flung it back at Naruto. He grabbed another one off the ground, before he threw it and knocked her kunai out of the air. Both of them grabbed a kunai, before they collided and struggled pushing kunai to kunai.

Naruto slowly pushed Kurenai back, but she made a sweeping motion and knocked him off his feet, before she turned him around, pushed him to the ground and sat on top of him. She placed the tip of the kunai at the base of his neck.

"This ends it, you did well Naruto." Kurenai complimented him as she let him get back up.

"Well, that was awesome! Damn, that is my rival alright!" Kiba said as he ran over towards them and slapped Naruto on the back. He was impressed, Naruto was stronger than when he fought against Kiba.

"You were... cool Naruto." Hinata said as she complimented Naruto in her own way. Shino was just silent as he looked at Naruto. Even he was impressed to see how Naruto, the worst person in their class, had quickly turned into one of the most powerful without even a full year passing since they graduated.

"Well, now I know where your skills are. Anything you would like to add when I finish, feel free to do so." Kurenai said as she took out a scroll and opened it up. She made a dry erase board appear over the ground, and she grabbed a marker and drew a circle. She drew a few circles and put all of their names above them.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked her, and she flicked him in the forehead.

"She is showing us out skills... you know those Ninja Info cards that traitor Kabuto used... well that system is actually used everywhere. It is recorded by our sensei and reported to the Hokage." Kiba told Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"As you know, there are three major types of Ninja techniques that we use. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Ninja are also classified by their Intelligence, Strength, Speed, Stamina, and how well they make Hand seals." Kurenai said as she started to fill in the gaps in the chart and she wrote on which area was which.

"Okay?" Naruto said without understanding her.

"The rank goes from 1 to 5... with 0.5 to 1 being Academy Student, and 4.5 to 5 being Kage." Kurenai said with a smile on her face as she started to write down the rankings for each of them so that Naruto could get an accurate show of where they were all placed at.

 _ **Kurenai Yuhi**_ _-_ Ninjutsu: 4 - Taijutsu: 4 - Genjutsu: 5 - Intelligence: 4 - Strength: 2 - Speed: 4 - Stamina: 2 - Hand seals: 4  
 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_ _-_ Ninjutsu: 3 - Taijutsu: 2 - Genjutsu: 1 - Intelligence: 1.5 - Strength: 3 - Speed: 3 - Stamina: 4 - Hand seals: 1  
 _ **Shino Aburame**_ **-** Ninjutsu: 3.5 - Taijutsu: 1.5 - Genjutsu: 2 - Intelligence: 3.5 - Strength: 1.5 - Speed: 2 - Stamina: 2.5 - Hand seals: 2  
 _ **Kiba Inuzuka -**_ Ninjutsu: 2.5 - Taijutsu: 2.5 - Genjutsu: 0.5 - Intelligence: 1.5 - Strength: 3 - Speed: 4 - Stamina: 2 - Hand seals: 1  
 _ **Hinata Hyuga -**_ Ninjutsu: 1.5 - Taijutsu: 3 - Genjutsu: 1 - Intelligence: 3 - Strength: 1 - Speed: 2 0 Stamina: 1.5 - Hand seals: 2

"Hah! I am faster than you!" Kiba bragged to Naruto when he compared their stats, and Kurenai sighed and pinched Kiba's cheek.

"Only when you use the Four Legs Jutsu to enhance your speed and strength, and you can't maintain that speed long with your low stamina." Kurenai lectured Kiba with an annoyed tone at the bragging. Naruto, in a fair spar without Ninjutsu, would actually be faster and stronger, which was why Kiba didn't have room to brag. Not to mention that Kurenai knew that, as Jinchuriki, Naruto could draw out that power and increase his OWN Strength and Speed to higher levels.

"Ow..." Kiba said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Heh." Naruto laughed lightly with a grin on his face. He wasn't bragging, but he was so happy to see how he had grown stronger.

"... Oh." Hinata said as she looked at the lack of improvement she had truly had in her skills. She had gained Chunin-level Taijutsu, but her strength and speed were on the lower end of things.

"You are still young Hinata, not reason for you to worry about this too much. Trust me, at your age these kinds of abilities are very good. All four of you are highly skilled for Genin." Kurenai complimented them. She knew for a fact that Kakashi didn't spend much time on Naruto, so she was curious as to how he was able to get his own skills so high without a proper teacher.

He _did_ have potential, so why was the Hokage placing him with her and not some other more skilled kunoichi that could do the same things she could?

"Yeah, you are pretty awesome Hinata. I mean, next to Kurenai-sensei you are the best at Taijutsu... you also do those... poking things with chakra." Naruto said, and Hinata turned red. Kurenai said to herself, before she nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Back to you, now you would be higher... and you have a few Kage-level techniques, but sadly you waste chakra when you use them and don't use them to their fullest potential. A powerful weapon, aimed at nothing, still does no damage." Kurenai explained to him. It didn't matter how strong his Ninjutsu was, if he didn't hit the target then it didn't mean much. Power was only power when it actually hit something.

"So... Naruto and I are equals?" Shino questioned when he looked at their stats.

"I'm sorry Shino, but your techniques won't work well on Naruto... and he doesn't really use Hand seals. In an actual fight, your need for Hand seals and the type of Ninjutsu you use would hold you back." Kurenai felt the need to let him down gently. Shino's insects drained chakra, but Naruto had way too much chakra for his insects to drain. Naruto could brush them off, and still fight, and while Shino needed to make a few Hand seals, Naruto only needed to make a single Hand seal for most of his techniques.

It was an unfair battle with a type advantage.

"It's okay buddy, I consider all of you my precious comrades!" Naruto said as he gave Shino a pat on the back.

"Well spoken Naruto, said like a leaf shinobi. Now, since Hinata and Kiba use solely Taijutsu-styled techniques for their battle... and Shino uses mostly Bug-Ninjutsu. I am going to ask you, do you know your Elemental affinity?" Kurenai asked as she took out a piece of paper and gave it to Naruto.

"My what?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

"Fire, Wind, Lighting, Earth, and Water style jutsu. Everyone has an affinity, an Elemental that is easiest for you to learn to use." Kurenai explained and Shino felt the need to speak up.

"I am naturally attuned to Earth, but I am learning Fire." Shino said with a nod of his head in Naruto's direction. He had yet to get a grasp of either of his elements that he was attuned to, and wanted to learn.

"I have an Earth affinity too." Kiba admitted to that himself, but he hadn't been able to really get the hang of his element.

"I have a Fire affinity, but I'm learning Lightning." Hinata admit. It would take her a long time to get the basics of her affinities down, but she was working on them. Technically at the rate she was going it would take maybe 5 years to get it down.

"I actually don't have an elemental affinity, because I mostly use Genjutsu and never bothered learning Elemental Ninjutsu." Kurenai told Naruto. She wouldn't be a good person to teach this to him.

"So, what is my affinity?" Naruto asked her with his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Channel chakra into the paper and find out." Kurenai explained to Naruto, and he did as she asked. She was surprised when the paper didn't crumble or burn like it had with her other students.

The paper split in half.

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked with a surprised look on his face.

"You have the rarest, and the most powerful close combat element. You have a Wind Affinity, there are only a few people in Konoha able to teach this to you." Kurenai said with surprise. She couldn't teach him, she had no idea how to work with a Wind affinity.

Naruto grinned to himself.

"That sounds awesome." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. He was a close combat dude, so learning the wind affinity would be right for him.

"You will have to find somebody else to teach it to you, since I can't do it, and you will have to wait until you are done with kunoichi training and when you aren't on missions." Kurenai stopped his line of thought.

Naruto pouted at her, and she gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

This was almost as fun as teasing him over his clothes.

Naruto had decided to buy something rather simple. Of course, Kurenai had made him go with a skirt, but like her friend Anko he had been able to find a burnt orange color to wear. It was nice, the orange went with him. It was his color after all, and he WAS the child of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero. It would make sense for Naruto to go with orange, considering who his parents were.

So, with the burnt orange skirt, he had gone with a short-sleeved hooded jacket with a zipper in the front. The jacket was orange in color, and the top half of the jacket was black, with the bottom half of it being orange. It was a small size, so it did give a little bit of a view at his figure. He wore the hood down, and he had gotten black shinobi sandles, instead of the blue ones or orange ones.

Kurenai on the other hand, had picked some _very_ girly underwear for the boy because she liked teasing him.

She enjoyed teasing ALL of her students.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 A B-rank

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Naruto won't "Awaken" magic for awhile, it is there though.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Whohoooo, a B-Rank mission again!" Kiba howled out in excitement, with Akamaru howling with him in his hoodie. He wasn't the only one excited for a B-rank mission after a full week of petty D-rank missions. The mission was still recovering from recent attacks on it, so most of the higher rank missions had been given to Chunin and Jonin, or even Anbu, for the sake of convenience. Now the missions were starting to grow, and they were able to get higher ranked missions again.

After the A-rank mission he had gone on with Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji he was excited for another mission that could be challenging.

'My first B-rank mission with Naruto.' Hinata thought as she looked at Naruto putting his hands in his skirt pockets as he blew his hair out of his eyes. She had to admit, the image of him leaning up against a the Konoha gate in such a relaxed way was very nice to her. She liked Naruto when he was excited, so seeing a calmer side of him was nice too.

'I will prove my skills on this mission.' Shino thought with his eyes narrowing under his sunglasses. After he had been passed over for the A-rank mission, he was feeling more than a little bitter about not proving himself.

'Genjutsu?' Naruto thought as he looked around. Hinata and Shino both noticed it as well, all of them having more skill at noticing Genjutsu than either Kiba or Akamaru. Naruto had the most basic level of it, and he only knew one way to overcome Genjutsu. The art of Genjutsu being the art of manipulate the opponents five senses, including pain, but actual physical pain could undo the Genjutsu.

The only reason he noticed that he was in a Genjutsu, was because there was a tree close by that he didn't remember being there.

"Kai." Hinata muttered as she undid the illusion and disrupted her chakra, and Shino did the same thing without speaking. They both broke the illusion and saw Kurenai standing in the place of the tree.

Naruto bit his lower lip and he could taste his blood, and the pain of the broken skin broke the illusion nicely. Naruto saw Kurenai in the place of the tree as well, and she nodded towards him. She was testing them, helping them realize when they were in an illusion. Hinata with her Byakugan could easily figure out when she was inside of one, the same with Shino and his bugs not being overly affected by them. Naruto on the other hand, just knew his village like the back of his hand. If there was anything out of place, he knew of it right away.

"You okay, you just bit your lip?" Kiba asked as he looked at the small amount of blood dripping down Naruto's chin. Naruto wiped it off, and Kurenai moved towards Kiba and placed a kunai at his neck.

He still didn't notice, so Naruto reached out and pinched his cheek hard enough to let his nail dig into the skin. Kiba yelped and jerked back, his back touching againsyt Kurenai. He looked surprised to see her there.

"Kiba, you need to pay attention to your surroundings. Genjutsu that control your sense of smell are out there, you can't rely on it." Kurenai informed him, since she had used a minor Genjutsu to make herself smell like a tree on the boy. People thought that with his nose he could smell Genjutsu, but that was untrue. Since Genjutsu could control a person's sense of smell, that empowered sense could just as easily be fooled.

"Oh, Naruto, you're hurt." Hinata said as she moved over towards Naruto, and she looked at his ruby stained lower lip. She reached into her bag, before she pulled out the same balm that she had given him during the Chunin Exams. Apparently, it was a Hyuga family secret recipie. She unscrewed the lid and offered some of it to Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said, since he knew the stuff really worked with his healing factor. Naruto would normally heal from this wound in minutes anyway, but as he rubbed a little of the ointment on his lip it started to steam and heal immediently. Hinata's ointment boosted his already impressive healing many times over.

The girl turned red when Naruto thanked her, and started to play with her index fingers.

"Yo-ou're welcome." Hinata said as she looked at the ground and moved back a little.

'She has it SO hard for him.' Kiba thought with a grin on his face, and Akamaru barked and agreed with Kiba's thoughts. He could tell what Kiba had been thinking by the look on his face. They both knew about Hinata's love for the changing boy, and they both knew that Hinata wasn't going to lose her feelings for something simple like Naruto... gender confusion.

"Kurenai-sensei, might I ask who will be defending for this escort mission, and to where?" Shino asked Kurenai, who nodded and took out the mission scroll. As the leader, she carried the scroll that had the mission objective on it.

"This isn't an escort mission, this is a delivery mission." Kurenai said as she held a scroll up. The scroll contained the item that they were going to be delivering. Inside of the Scroll was the preserved body of the Third Raikage, that had been stolen by the person who had changed Naruto so drastically. Other ninja teams were currently on other missions to deliver the bodies of important people back to where they belonged.

It was dangerous to keep the bodies of such powerful people, it could spark a war, so they were returning the bodies before it became an internation incident.

If they sent anyone too powerful though, it would seem like an act of aggression... and Kurenai knew that Naruto entering Iwagakure was a _bad_ idea. At this point in time, Naruto's parentage would be obvious to any and all Iwagakure ninja. They might still be holding onto a grudge, and Naruto having carrying the powerful lifeforce and sealing ability Bloodline limits of the Uzumaki clan meant it was a _bad_ idea to take him AND Hinata to Kirigakure while they recovered from civil war.

Kumogakure was still a bad idea as well, but the Fourth Raikage was known to have a great respect for the Fourth Hokage and while he had tried to steal the Byakugan before, he was less likely to want to spark a war over so obviously doing it.

The man was a muscle-head, but he was not a complete idiot.

"Delivering what?" Naruto asked as he looked at the scroll. His sealing knowledge, while not very great at the moment, still had him knowing that was a very secure scroll. He made his own explosive tags and used a scroll for storing things himself.

"We are heading to Kumogakure to deliver a body." Kurenai informed them, and Hinata tensed up the second she mentioned Kumogakure. She calmed down after a moment, the reaction only temporary, but stll noticable.

'Oh yeah, wasn't she almost kidnapped by Kumo?' Naruto thought, since he remembered Neji saying something about that during the Chunin Exams. She had been kidnapped, but her father killed the kidnapper.

"Don't worry Hinata, we got your back!" Kiba exclaimed as he put a hand over her shoulder, and Shino hummed in agreement. The guy didn't say much, but he didn't need to say much.

"Thank you." Hinata said to them, and Kurenai lost her happy face and turned more serious. She was a laid back, happy person who could enjoy life, but she still wasn't Kakashi level to the point she could show that on missions.

"Okay, Kumogakure is a two day trip from here if we run. Kiba, take point and sniff out ahead. Hinata, take the back and keep an eye out with your Byakugan. Shino, the right side, and I will take the left. Naruto, you stay in the center." Kurenai ordered them, and everyone gathered around Naruto. Kiba in front of him, Shino on his right side, Hinata behind him, and Kurenai stayed on his left side where she had been.

"Why am I center?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"As Jinchu... as our chakra powerhouse we will tell you to our enemies and you can charge up your chakra for a counter-attack." Kurenai lied to Naruto smoothly. She had almost said something unforgivable, and she didn't mean to be mean about it.

Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the Jinchuriki who carried inside of him the _strongest_ of the Tailed Beasts. He also carried inside of him the Uzumaki clan's blood and was the heir to the Fourth Hokage. Not to mention he was unreasonably close to the late Third Hokage, and the Fifth Hokage considered him to be her own Grandson. The wife of the First Hokage was an Uzumaki.

Naruto was pretty much a Konohagakure treasure, one of the most important people in the nation, and the heir to a nation of his own.

He had a high value... and his value on the black market was even higher.

She didn't want to say that they were guarding him though, even if the others realized that was what they were doing as well. While his teammates didn't realize the reason _why_ Naruto was being guarded, they did realize that they were being signalled that Naruto was somebody they were suppose to watch. Kurenai had told them to take a guarding formation after all.

'Jinchu... Jinchuriki?' Shino thought with a raised eyebrow, and his mind ran over that incomplete word and guessed the closest word. Jinchuriki, the Power of a Human Sacrifice, a term that was used to label those who carried inside of them Demons, Spirits, or Tailed Beasts. Shino didn't need to jump in reasoning to realize that Naruto, born on the night of the Kyuubi rampage, was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

'Jinchu what now?' Kiba thought, not knowing what Kurenai meant.

'The Kyuubi...' Hinata thought with low eyes. She had known since she was a child, and her bodyguard had mentioned she should stay away from the "Kyuubi"... and she had figured it out as she grew older. Naruto contained within him the fox spirit that had attacked their village the night of his birth.

The legend said that the Fourth Hokage sealed away the fox at the cost of his life... and he used Naruto as the vessel for the sealing.

"Okay Team Kurenai, I know you were expecting a C-rank mission... but with how things have been going in the village we need to do our parts. Lets make this mission a complete success." Kurenai said, and to Kiba that was the signal to start running. He started to run, and the rest of them joined him quickly.

"Right." The Genin spoke together as they started their run towards Kumogakure, and they jumped into the air before they took to the trees. As Konohagakure ninja, they were expected to tree hop instead of run whenever they had the chance.

'I feel insulted.' Naruto thought for a moment. He felt like they were guarding him for some strange reason. Hinata's eyes gained a different shade of white for her pupils, and the veins around her eyes bulged out. Her Byakugan active, and Kiba was down on all fours as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Naruto did that too, sometimes he felt comfortable jumping on all fours.

"Naruto... your panties are showing. You can't do that anymore." Kurenai said, and Naruto jerked into a two legged jumping position and covered the back of his skirt with a red face.

"Sorry Hinata." Naruto said as he looked back at her. He must have been showing her everything, without meaning to. Hinata looked surprised for a moment, before Kurenai decided to explain.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, not sure what he was apologizing for. She hadn't been paying attention to the panties, which she was still seeing with her Byakugan seeing through his clothes. She could see his chakra network as well, and the yellow chakra (with small amounts of red) that was flowing in it. There really wasn't anything that she wasn't seeing, and she could see red energy inside of his right arm and inside of his right leg he had energy that was a lighter version of dark purple. He still had his chakra network and yellow chakra, but to her eyes it was like those limbs were red and purple.

It was strange to her, so she had been more focused on how he seemed to have a glow that started at those limbs.

It was spreading over to his skin already, and his skin seemed to have a light glow of a mix of those colors.

This was the proof of the transformation, and how far it was progressing. Hinata could see how long Naruto had until he reached the next stage of the transformation. Naruto had a small ball in the center of his chest that was humming with dormant power. It wasn't an organ, and it wasn't apart of the chakra network. It was still undeveloped, and completely inactive... but it seemed to be linked with his red arm and purple leg.

"Hah! Panties!" Kiba barked out a laugher, and Naruto gave him a sharp glare that made the boy start to sweat.

"Naruto's clothing choices do not bring up cause for concern, so long as he gets the mission done... similar to how a heavy fur coat in summer is tacky." Shino felt the need to say, and he took a dig at Kiba for wearing the same coat all hear long. He wore a coat to, but he wore his coat because he had to hide his insects from the population and they prefered it darker. It was out of need that he wore his coat.

Naruto jumped next to Kiba and gave him a sharp look.

"Make a joke about my panties again, try it and see what happens to your balls." Naruto said to Kiba with a dark aura about him. Kiba yelped and jumped forward faster than before, while Naruto moved back again with a satisfied smile on his face.

'Naruto is scary now.' Kiba thought with his eyes widened, and both he and Akamaru were frightened by their self-proclaimed rival.

"I warned you Kiba, Hinata, any enemies nearby?" Kurenai asked the girl, since currenlty she was seeing everything within a 50 meter radius of herself. She had perhaps the best sense of sight amongst them, she did have the best sense of sight.

"No enemies." Hinata said as her eyes were drawn right back to Naruto's weird ball in his chest. She was really going to have to talk to Kurenai about this, since it hadn't been there a week ago. It seemed to be maturing to some point, and it seemed to be more spiritual than physical in nature. It was tainted in both red and purple colors, so it really was connected to his arm and leg... and now skin it would seem.

"My insects aren't sensing anything either." Shino confirmed, and Kiba nodded and touched the side of his nose.

"The only thing close by are forest creatures, no enemy ninja." Kiba confirmed, showing that there was truly nothing out there at the moment.

'Man, I hope something exciting happens.' Naruto thought, since he was eager to get into a good fight.

'I need to make sure that Naruto doesn't meet the Nibi or Hachibi Jinchuriki when we arrive at Kumo.' Kurenai thought, since either of those influences on Naruto could be... less than positive. She knew that one of them had complete control over their Tailed Beast, while the other had a large amount of control, even to the point of being able to take the form of the Tailed Beast... but not perfect control.

The Nibi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi Jinchuriki in the same place at the same time, and talking to each other.

Kurenai shivered.

That was a scary thought.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto has magic, but it his container for it hasn't matured enough for him to USE magic.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Uzumaki

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Karin's "Bite Healing" isn't actually special to her, all Uzumaki have it. If somebody bites Naruto, they can do the same thing as when they bite Karin.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Kumogakure no Sato.

The Village Hidden in the Clouds, and it was correctly named. Just how Konohagakure no Sato was the Village Hidden in the Leaves and was located and hidden by large forests, Kumo was located and built into a mountain range. The buildings located on the mountains, and hidden by the clouds, with the village itself being above the lower levels of clouds. Each mountain had a ring going around it, while civilian buildings were located closer to the bottom of each mountain. The Raikage Tower was located on a mountain that was covered with a large blue wooden buildings.

It was vastly different from Konoha, which blended with the forest to make a state where trees and humans lived together in harmony.

In Kumo, the mountains and people lived together with a similar harmony.

"So this is Kumo, not a bad place... I like trees more though." Kiba said as they walked up the steps towards the Raikage Tower. They had already passed the security checks, and were no doubt being watched from the shadows by this villages version of "Anbu" which they called something different. Konoha used Anbu, and Naruto knew that Kiri used Hunter for their secret ninja.

"It is hard to breath, at least a little." Shino noted, and he was the only one that had the problem. It was his bugs, they had trouble with these heights, their bodies not used to low levels of oxygen. They lived in his body, which made it harder for him to breath, even though his allies had no problems breathing the thin air.

'My chest hurts.' Naruto thought as he touched his heart for a moment. This place, on some level, was bring out a weird emotion in him. Something like fear, but not fear... it was like he had bad memories of this place even though he had never been here.

'Hmm?' Hinata thought as she looked towards Naruto, and she read his body language. She wondered what had him so nervous.

"Hey Naruto, you ain't thinking of backing down are you?" Kiba asked as he circled an arm over Naruto's shoulder. He wasn't the least bit worried about what was going on at the moment. He snapped Naruto out of his confusion state, before Naruto elbowed Kiba in the gut.

"Pfft, yeah right. I don't back down." Naruto spoke with a smirk on his face.

'Well, this place doesn have a history with the Kyuubi... and a kidnapping attempt of the Uzumaki. I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto, on some level, was bothered by this place.' Kurenai thought as she watched Naruto closely. She was sure of it, that Naruto was sensing something about this village's history. Naruto, according to Kakashi, was sensative towards this kind of stuff.

Not to mention that all interaction his family seemed to have with this place was negative. Like how this village was one of the villages that were responsible for the Uzumaki clan being wiped out.

It was in his blood to be suspicious of this place.

"What is the Raikage like Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked the only person who might have knowledge on this person they were going to meet up with. They only had a few minutes before they met the guy.

"He is a man who survived fighting the Fourth Hokage, and after the Fourth died he became known as the fastest man _alive_. He is actually the son of the Third Raikage, and is the Fourth Raikage. Hinata, stay close to me." Kurenai reminded Hinata, since this was the same man who had ordered the Byakugan to be captured twice now. Once when Hinata was a child, and a second time during the confusion of the Chunin exams. The man didn't believe in allying himself with other nations unless he had to, so he was one of the nations with no real allies.

Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, and most other nations didn't actually have allies. Konoha and Suna were one of the few nations that had allies.

"Will he really try to steal Hinata's Byakugan?" Kiba asked bluntly, and Hinata looked alarmed at the question.

"Not likely, at least, he won't while we are in the village. Konoha has two of the Sannin now, and we have our fair share of powerful ninja. We also have an alliance with Suna. We were sent here on a mission. We are guests in this village, it isn't likely he will try anything." Kurenai spoke seriously. At the moment, Naruto and Hinata were both safer in the village than out of it. Once the mission was complete though, and they were leaving the village, that was when they had to worry.

"Not to mention, we must have the bigger army." Shino said as he looked at the state of this village.

"That is actually wrong. If you put numbers to us, we have a population of 5/5 with a military of 3/5... the Kyuubi attack and Chunin exams took chunks of our forces. We just have more high powered ninja, but less ninja total. They have a population of 3/5 and military of 4/5. Iwa has a population of 4/5 with a military of about the same as that. Kiri has a population of 2/5 and military of 3/5... and finally Suna has both a population and military of 2/5." Kurenai felt the need to explain to them.

"Those are only the Great Villages." Kiba said with his arms crossed. He was sure there were other villages out there.

"Right, we also have an alliance with Kusagakure. Konoha has the highest number of alliance, and we used to have an alliance with the Uzushiogakure before it was destroyed and the Uzumaki clan was either destroyed or scattered... oh." Kurenai started, before everyone looked towards a surprised Naruto, who had stopped walking. Kurenai looked at Naruto with wide eyes, she was so used to being able to speak about the Uzumaki clan whenever she wanted, that she had forgotten that Naruto was a member of that very clan.

"Uzumaki... Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked with a stutter in his voice.

Everyone stopped walking and couldn't help but look away.

"Yes... There was, and is, an Uzumaki clan. You are one of the lost members of the clan, related to Konoha's Senju clan." Kurenai spoke truthfully. She couldn't erase memories, and Naruto needed to know this.

"What... happened to... my clan?" Naruto asked in an unsure voice.

"The Uzumaki were born special, like the Uchiha in a way. You know how _some_ Uchiha are capable of activating the Sharingan, well unlike the Uchiha ALL Uzumaki are born with their blood strong." Kurenai started out her tale. Kiba and Hinata looked at Naruto with worried looks. Naruto had always been thought of as a clanless orphan before now, so this has got to be shocking for him.

"I have a bloodline?" Naruto asked Kurenai, and she leaned down and looked into his eyes.

"Multiple, actually." Kurenai said and she pulled out a kunai and slit her palm and allowed herself to bleed on the ground. She raised Naruto's arm to her mouth, before she sunk her teeth into the side of his hand and started to suck on his chakra. She made sure to show them her hand as she sucked out his chakra, and the wound started to heal very quickly.

The others looked in shock as Kurenai wiped the blood off of her perfectly healed hand.

"... Woah." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked in agreement. He had no clue that Naruto was able to heal people by letting them bite him.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, and Kurenai wiped his blood off of her lips as his hand healed up. Most Uzumaki couldn't heal their bite wounds, but Naruto, with the Kyuubi's chakra, was able to heal from it.

"Uzumaki's all naturally possess the strongest of life forces out of the ninja clans. They are born with extremely high levels of chakra, and great lifespans much greater than a normal person. Mito Uzumaki was born far before the time Konoha was created, and she only died about 20 or so years ago. She lived many years over 100 before her death." Kurenai started out as she explained the greatness that was the Uzumaki clan. It was perhaps one of the 3 strongest clans the world had ever seen.

Funny, the 3 strongest clans were also the clans that had their numbers reduces to single digits.

'I hope you have a nice and long happy life.' Hinata thought, since Naruto was most likely going to outlive all of them one day.

"Naruto, have you ever exhausted yourself... but in an hour got ready to fight again?" Kurenai asked Naruto with a sure look on her face.

"All the time, why?" Naruto asked her, and Kurenai sighed and palmed her head. She would have thought he would have gotten that clue.

"Your clan can recover from injuries and exhaustion, even chakra exhaustion, in record time. When most people would die off, an Uzumaki can continue fighting. Your clan actually shares relations to the Senju clan. That red swirl you wear, is the symbol of the Uzumaki clan... it is on the flask jackets to show our respect to the great clan." Kurenai said, and she was actually wearing her Jonin vest for this mission. She showed the red swirl that was on it, and Naruto looked at the sleeve on his jacket.

"My clan... I have a clan..." Naruto said with soft eyes, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Of course, there is more." Kurenai said as she began to start up again.

"More? Just how much more awesome can that clan get, no offense Naruto but you aren't all that awesome." Kiba playfully insulted with a grin on his face.

"The Uzumaki were a feared clan Kiba, greatly feared as perhaps the strongest clan. They were respected and feared for their Fuinjutsu. They were so feared, that many other villages decided they were too powerful to live and teamed up to destroy them. They were rightfully feared, because it took some of the most powerful nations banded together to destroy them." Kurenai lectured Kiba. If the Uzumaki clan were still alive and kicking it, Kurenai had little doubt they would have conquered other nations by now and become one of the surpreme powers of the world, if not the strongest village.

They were not a clan to be messed with.

Unlike the Uchiha, where it's members _might_ one day awaken the Sharingan, the Uzumaki clan all were born with their bloodline always active at all times.

"Feared?" Shino asked as he looked towards Naruto, and he could understand why. Naruto, in a few short months, had went from the weakest ninja in their class to the strongest. Naruto had defeated the genius of the year above them in one on one. Naruto had defeated a Jinchuriki before, and was able to summon Toads. Naruto's growth rate and ability to work hard were something Shino feared a little.

"The Uzumaki clan created the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. They created a Seal that can summon the God of Death itself. Just outside of Konoha is the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple... one of those masks are said to be able to summon AND control the Death God. Of course, nobody is dumb enough to try and provoke the Death God so nobody goes near the shrine." Kurenai admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. Nobody was stupid enough to pick a fight with death itself.

Everyone, even Naruto, gulped when they thought about how feared the Uzumaki clan must have been.

"Naruto, I'm never picking a fight with you again." Kiba flat out stated after what he had heard, and Kurenai snorted. Naruto was still shell shocked about hearing the normal, everyday, information about his clan. Of course, now how Naruto beat him made sense. He could have beaten Naruto black and blue, but it wouldn't have helped him. Naruto just healed, got back up, and continued the fight while his opponent became exhausted.

"Of course, Uzumaki normally have red hair... but not all of them. Some do have brown, or blond, hair. Naruto, if you ever need to heal yourself just bite yourself. Naruto, honestly, you are in more danger than Hinata of being stolen... a young Uzumaki boy like you. Whats more... the other thing." Kurenai said, and Naruto's hand went to his gut. Naruto now understood why he was uncomfortable, more than ever before.

"Was my mom... or dad an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked with his eyes turned to the ground. There was no way that Kurenai wouldn't know the answer to this question if his clan was so famous.

"I can't tell you a name, I'll be punished for it... but I can tell you this. Your mom was an Uzumaki, and she was very well known for her beauty. You actually have her chakra... she was known for her special yellow chakra too. You got your chakra from her, and your personality." Kurenai told Naruto as she flicked his nose.

"Did she also have a Wind element?" Naruto asked with is excitement showing on his face.

"She was very skilled in Ninjutsu, though Kakashi told me she always said otherwise. She used Wind, Water, and Yin Release techniques. I even heard it was her who taught the Fourth Hokage fuinjutsu. She was also a total ramen addict, stubborn, had a quick temper, and she would always say "don't give up until the very end"... not giving up seems very familiar, correct? Her Will of Fire seems to burn inside of you." Kurenai told Naruto everything that she knew about Kushina. She only knew the stuff that everyone knew, like how she fought and her favorite phrase to say.

"I'll never give up..." Naruto said quietly, before he gained a determined look in his eyes. "Lets finish this mission! I have some words I need to say to granny!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped up towards the Raikage building and landed on the steps closer towards the entrance.

The others looked towards Naruto, before Kurenai palmed her face.

Tsunade was going to kill her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Jinchuriki Unite

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"That chakra, a Tailed Beast is nearby... a Jinchuriki like you and I." A tall man rapped with a grin on his face as he stood up from where he was seated. He was a tall black man, no other way to explain it, and he had platinum blond hair that was combed back on his head. He wore a white headband with three clouds on it, and had a white scarf around his neck with a chest chest plate over his torso. The man had two blue horns on his left cheek, and a goatee around his mouth. On his back were 8 swords, all red handles, and the man stoo at an amazing height of 192 cm tall.

He was Killer B, or Kiribi, the 8 Tails Jinchuriki.

Next to him was a woman, a fair bit shorter than him at a height of 170.2 cm tall, very exact with her height. She also had blond hair, though a fair few shades darfker than his own. She had narrow features, and a slim body that could be called cat-like. Her skin was white, and she had narrow onix eyes. She had her hair in a tied up ponytail, and she wore her own clothes instead of the Jonin uniform. She had on a short sleeved black shirt, and she had larger breasts with light gray armor over her chest and the under parts of her breasts. She wore bandages over her forearms, and fingerless black gloves with black pants on. She even had armor over her shins and knees.

She was Yugito Nii, the 2 Tails Jinchuriki.

"I sense it too, even more chakra than yo... I can sense that chakra as well, and whoever it is possesses more chakra than you do." Yugito said, and she stopped herself from "rapping" by mistake. She caught the rhyme, and wouldn't allow it to pass through her lips. "I can sense it heading towards the Raikage building." Yugito said with her eyes narrowing, not understanding what was up with that.

They weren't far away from the building, they could see it from where they were, just a few seconds away from it if they ran.

"No need to hurry, bro is there so no worry." Killer B said after coming up with a rhyme for it. Yugito ignored him, and jumped towards the Raikage building, with Killer B sighing and shaking his hands. He jumped over towards the building as well, knowing that this was more trouble than it was worth.

Oh well, he was interested in meeting the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, the only Jinchuriki that would naturally have more chakra than him.

 _-With Naruto-_

'Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit.' Kurenai thought when she saw what was already happening. Naruto was standing on the desk of the Raikage, and staring at him in the eyes. Naruto and the Fourth Raikage were in a glaring contest at the moment. The Raikage was a large man with combed back platimum blond hair, and a small mustache. The man was larger than Killer B by a good amount, and he was a bulking amount of muscle. He didn't wear a shirt, and he only wore loose pants held up by a gold belt. The man had on a white robe, the Raikage robe, and wore the hat to go with it, with heavy metal bracers on his arms.

'Shit!' Kiba thought as he tried to pull Naruto back, while Akamaru was whimpering, but Naruto refused to back down from the glare off.

'Oh no, this isn't good.' Hinata thought as she stood behind Shino. She knew Naruto's habits very well, and he was the type of person that didn't give a shit about political issues. Naruto had heard bad stuff about the Raikage, and Naruto was going to give this man a piece of his mind. Naruto might even get violent with the man, it was in his nature to vbe cocky and overconfident.

'Shit!' Kurenai continued to think as she grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and tried to pull him back, but Naruto had greater strength than she did. He stayed firmly planted on the desk and was staring into the eyes of the Raikage.

'This will end badly.' Shino thought as he slowly moved towards the door.

"I don't like you very much, but you seem strong, so I can respect that... If you try and kidnap my friends though, I will hunt you down and make you regret it." Naruto told the man, who seemed surprised, but he could see the burning determination in Naruto's eyes. He could sense the huge chakra amounts in Naruto's body, and just by that he knew he was dealing with a Jinchuruki.

The same Jinchuriki that defeated the 1 Tail Jinchuriki in the last Chunin Exams... so he was dealing with Naruto Uzumaki, the 9 Tails Jinchuriki.

He could respect strength, and potential.

Though, he was pretty sure that his intel was messed up, since the Jinchuriki was suppose to be a young boy, not a young tomboy of a girl.

"I am so sorry Lord Raikage, Naruto is very foolish. He doesn't know what he is talking about." Kurenai apologized for Naruto, and she eyed the weights the man was hosting up. The man was holding up, and casually listing, over 10 tons of weight with a single arm and he didn't even seem to be struggling with the weight.

"... Hmmm?" The Raikage hummed as he looked at Naruto's face. He looked at his hair, and the shape of his face in general with his tight, lean body. He looked into those blue eyes, and the shape of the eyes themselves.

Naruto Uzumaki?

The son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the old Kyuubi Jinchuriki before apparently her son. Well, it would make sense, only those who were related to the Sage of Six Paths closely, like the Uzumaki clan, were capable of holding in them the Kyuubi.

"Got something to say old man?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"You may not like me, but I like your guts. You have potential, but do not assume you may cross me Jinchuriki." The Raikage spoke with narrowoed eyes, and Naruto looked confused. That term was a strange one, Jinchuriki, the Power of a Human Sacrifice? Naruto understood what it refered to moments later.

"Naruto, get your ass down here!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him off of the desk fully, and Naruto landed on top of Kiba, sitting on the boy's stomach.

"This is Konoha's Jinchuriki, not very disciplined, I would expect more from Konoha... but after the death of the Fourth Hokage things had been downhill for you." The Raikage said plainly, and Kurenai grimaced. He wasn't wrong, but she hated to admit it. They used to be, without a doubt, the strongest nation. They had a 5 out of 5 military, but the Kyuubi attack and the Chunin exams fiasco had reduced them to a 3 out of 5... in the upper levels, but a lot weaker than they had been.

"Get off of me Naruto." Kiba said with a bright red face, confused and hating himself for getting aroused by this.

"Huh? Sure." Naruto said as he stood up, and he gave the Raikage another glare.

"I assure you, Naruto will be trained on people skills by myself very soon. Now, I believe that this will do?" Kurenai said as she showed the Raikage the scroll containing the body of the Third Raikage, and the man shed a few manly tears as he looked at the scroll.

Naruto's eyes softened when he saw genuine happiness and sadness in the man's eyes.

'Damnit, why can't he not have human emotions... it is so hard to hate him when he gets emotional.' Naruto thought with a pout.

"Very well, once this is truly confirmed to be Father's body, you will be paid and allowed to leave the villave. I will not allow trickery, so I will make sure that this is his body before ANY more dealings are made." The Raikage spoke, before the door opened and two people walked in. Kurenai started to sweat when she felt the chakra levels of the people, and Akamaru was flat out whimpering at this point. Kiba was nervous, because he could smell the massive amounts of chakra in the room now.

Shino felt his bugs going wild, and Hinata had shrunken into her hoodie.

Only Naruto was unaffected.

'This is the worst possible situation, THREE Jinchuriki in one room.' Kurenai thought nervously. She was pretty sure that this was out of her ability to control. A Jinchuriki was a weapon for war for a reason. At Naruto young age, with his undeveloped body, he couldn't use much of that chakra yet, but even the amount that he could use was able to take him from his current level to beyond Kurenai's level to fight.

Naruto could impressively control a surprising amount of that chakra for his age actually, it left so many Jonin surprised.

'Damn, Akamaru is scared shitless of these guys.' Kiba thought as he backed away from the people, who were so much like Naruto. The woman, like Naruto, seemed to have eyes that were missing something.

They were missing a sort of fufillment that most people had, showing somewhere in her heart she had an emptiness.

Just like that Gaara guy.

'Her eyes are like mine.' Naruto and Yugito thought together, before Naruto's eyes narrowed and he glared at her.

"For some reason, I feel like you've insulted me." Naruto said to her, and she snorted before she held her hand out to him. She felt a kinship with her fellow Jinchuriki, there were only 9 Jinchuriki in the entire world. They were a small type of people, so they naturally felt this kinship. Only a Jinchuriki with no people skills couldn't feel the kinship at first meeting.

"No insults here, Yugito Nii, I take it you're Naruto Uzumaki?" Yugito asked as Naruto shook her hand, and she gripped his hand hard enough that he had to grip back to stop her from breaking his hand. She raised an eyebrow at that, she was really strong, so for Naruto at his age to match her strength showed that he had a lot of non-enhanced physical strength. She didn't so much focus on strength, but she could overpower a mere Genin with ease.

"Yeah... So... 9..." Naruto said to her, figuring out what she was by the way she talked to him.

"I be the Lord Killer B, and Gyuki's 8 is the number for me." Killer B introduced himself before Yugito could, and she sweatdropped at him.

"He is Kiribi, or just B, and he is 8. I hold Matatabi, or 2." Yugito said to him, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Gyuki... Matatabi... you mean Hachibi and Nibi right?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

"Their names, they had names too. You have met Shukaku, well I have Matatabi, and he has Gyuki... you have Kurama." Yugito said, since she had talked to her Tailed Beast and gotten the names of other Tailed Beasts. Despite what people thought, the Tailed Beasts made NO effort to hide their names. People just forgot them over the years, Tailed Beasts actually prefered being called by their names... but nobody ever actually talked to the Tailed Beasts so their names were forgotten.

"Kurama... so he has a name too." Naruto said, and the others in the room, even the Raikage, were confused.

'What is this conversation even about?' Kiba asked with surprise, since Naruto seemed to be getting along rather well with these two people. So far, Naruto hadn't been so friendly with people on the first meeting.

"Yo say ho, can we borrow him bro?" Killer B asked his brother, and the Raikage narrowed his eyes for a moment. He didn't like the idea of 3 Jinchuriki being in one place for long, but he had to admit... this would also be a chance to gain information.

Information that would help him _capture_ Naruto.

"Lord Raikage, we really must have Naruto come with us." Kurenai insisted, without trying to sound demanding. She was in an enemy village, talking to a very emotionally driven man. It was hard to predict how he would react to things.

"Actually, this will be good for relations between villages. Yes, I believe this will be good for trust between villages." The Raikage said, and Kurenai looked towards Naruto, who was already walking out of the room with the Nibi and Hachibi Jinchuriki. She looked worried, before she nodded to the Raikage.

This was not good.

She could see the glint in the Raikage's eye, he had taken an interest in Naruto. The Fourth Raikage and Fourth Hokage had been rivals, and competed against each other numerous time, with the Fourth Hokage always winning their contests. If anyone could see through to Naruto's parentage, it was the Raikage. Hiding who Naruto was from other nations like Kumo or Iwa was impossible, no matter how she looked at it.

She didn't feel the need to repeat how worried this situation made her feel, but she would repeat it anyway.

This. Was. Not. Good.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Training the Jinchuriki

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"One tail huh, in the Version 1 cloak. That is pretty good." Yugito said when she saw Naruto growling and standing up with a gripped fist. Around him was a bubbling red claok of dense chakra, the cloak was fox-like and had a long tail behind it. Naruto's hair was sticking up and wild, and his eyes had turned red with slit pupils. His whisker marks had thickened, and his fangs had grown much sharper. He gained slight dark rings around his eyes, and his nails and toenails had turned into sharp white claws.

He looked truly frightening when compared to earlier.

Killer B didn't say anything, but he seemed to give off a aura of being rather impressed.

He only gained a mastery over Tailed Beast chakra around 14 years ago, near the end of the Third Shinobi war. Of course, he had never been able to show it off out of the village since near the end of the Third Shinobi War the Third Raikage died... and a paranoid A locked him up in the village.

He had been over around 20 years old when he mastered how to use the power of the Hachibi inside of him.

It took him over 14 years of training to master how to use this power.

"Your control over the Nine, seems to be pretty fine." Killer B said with a grin on his face after a moment. He formed the same cloak as Naruto, but his formed two bull horns and he had eight long tails around him. He had mastered the power to the point of being able to use it with no damage to his body. Naruto's smaller body could only handle so much of the power, it was one of the limits to gaining mastery. Your body had to be strong enough, and you had to be mentally strong enough, to handle the power.

Yugito formed a red cloak over her body, and it had cat-like ears and two cat tails behind it. She gained green and yellow cat-eyes, and her nails lengthened and turned into claws. That was as far as her transformation went.

"This is the Version 1 cloak, just so you know. How long have you been training to use Kurama's chakra?" Yugito asked, using the real name of the Kyuubi lightly. Of course, Naruto planned on using it as well.

"2... 3 months tops." Naruto said as he rubbed his arms. He hadn't been training too long in the use of a Tailed Beast's chakra. He only had a few months of experience using it, and a single tail was as far as he could go. Yugito gave a whistle, while Killer B nodded his head, clearly impressed.

"1 tail in a few months, you seem to have a real affinity with Tailed Beast chakra... or have a really strong willpower." Yugito said with a small smile on her face. It took her YEARS to get as far as she had gotten, and while she didn't have perfect control like Killer B, she could take the complete form of the Tailed Beast inside of her. It was her limit, and she could barely control the form, but she could do it.

"1 is alright, but to get nine is just right." Killer B rapped with a grin on his face, and sharper canines showing as well.

"Okay Naruto, lets take it up a notch and show you Version 2." Yugito said, and Killer B nodded as their skin started to peel off. They controlled the transformation, so that instead of a shcokwave appearing, they only formed black balls around them. Their blood touched the chakra, and started to burn off as the chakra turned blood red. Naruto couldn't see the transformation, but he could see it when the balls vanished and they were both standing in craters.

They had changed.

Now they were covered in a skin-tight cloak of red chakra, that smelled like blood, and their featured changed a smaller amount. Killer B became even more muscular than before, and Yugito seemed to become a little more lean. Their eyes were glowing white, and their teeth were nothing but red fangs.

"This is Version 2, to you this must be new." Killer B explained to Naruto, and he showed off the strength of this form. He swipped his arm, and a shockwave that destroyed a LOT of forest around them ripped through the land. The entire forest they were in was rocked by the shockwave, and trees came uprooted by the force.

Killer B swung his arm again, but this time no shockwave.

"The power in this form comes as either explosive, or packed tightly into a solid attack. You could let your strength run wildly and do extensive damage to those around you... or control it and do damage only to your enemy." Yugito said as she ran through hand to hand combat motions. She controlled the power extremely well, and her claws extended and she sliced through a dozen trees using the controlled power.

Naruto extended his arm, and his chakra arm extended a great length and destroyed a lot of trees that it came in contact with.

"Yugito, this little bro is ready for a show." Killer B said, and Yugito sighed, before he body started to grow larger and more cat-like. Blue flames started to appear on her body, before she grew to a size that allowed her to tower over the trees. Her body was covered in blue and black flames, and her teeth were startling white again. They were huge, each one being many times larger than a human.

"A Tailed Beast... a full transformation?" Naruto asked with shock, and the giant cat seemed to be amused by him.

"A mischevieus boy with blue eyes... heh. Nice to meet you Naruto, I am Matatabi, the Two Tails as commonly known." Matatabi introduced herself as she extended her paw down to Naruto. Killer B returned back to normal, and his skin seemed to have grown back as well. Naruto looked at him, and Killer B brought his two fists together like he was punching them.

Naruto extended his fist, and touched Matatabi's paw with it, and it she (based on voice) seemed to smile just a little wider than before.

'Matatabi, switch back with me.' Yugito spoke to Matatabi, and all of the flames vanished and Yugito dropped out of the air and landed on her feet. Naruto exited his own cloak, and the three of them seemed to be standing in a triangle formation.

"So... I am nowhere close to mastering this power." Naruto said with a frown on his face. He had trained hard, and masted how to use a tail of the chakra... but instead of being 1/9th of the way done... it seemed more like he was closer to... 1/27th of the way done.

"Don't seem so down there, you are on your way there." Killer B, and he used two different definitions for the word there, so it was okay for him to use them twice.

"Yeah, it takes YEARS to even master the Version 1 cloak. Even then, most people don't master it tail by tail. We learned how to do this a different manner... we sort of took shortcuts." Yugito admitted, since the way they learned was the easier way. Most Jinchuriki didn't have the access to the same methods as them. Yagura, the Jinchuriki of the Three Tails, was also a Perfect Jinchuriki.

"... How did you do it?" Naruto asked Yugito, and she seemed to be a little reluctant to say at first.

"We can get to that later, you aren't ready for it. I heard that the Shukaku Jinchuriki took most of his life to be able to control the Tailed Beast to a small degree... You did in a few months what most Jinchuriki take years to do. Not to mention you have it so much harder." Yugito muttered out the last part, and Killer B noticed that Naruto furrowed his brow.

"What?" Naruto asked, and a large hand touched his shoulder.

"The Nine is much harder than others, it's chakra is so dense it is a bother." Killer B started out his own explaination, and Yugito sighed as she held her head.

"He means, each Tailed Beast is stronger than the last. Your Version 1 cloak, is stronger than my Version 1 cloak. 1 tail to you, is much more tails to other Jinchuriki... not to mention you have _that_ Tailed Beast." Yugito said with a shiver. She wouldn't want to be the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, never, she didn't even seem all that fond of being the Nibi Jinchuriki.

'I heard that.'

'Sorry.' Yugito said to the inside of her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked her, and he was curious about what she meant by _that._

"When you draw out Tailed Beast chakra, you also draw out it's willpower. The more chakra you draw out, the more willpower you draw out. To remain in control, you have to use your own Willpower to overpower the Willpower of the Tailed Beast. A Tailed Beast's chakra will cling onto your loneliness, hatred, sadness... and use those to weaken your willpower. The Kyuubi is the strongest, most hate filled, and most stubborn Tailed Beast." Yugito lectured Naruto, and he placed a hand on his stomach where his seal was located. Yugito noted this, but she didn't really care about it too much.

If she had Kurama as a Tailed Beast, she would either die right away from it's powerful chakra, or lose control the second she tried to use that power.

The Kyuubi had more hatred in it than ANY other Tailed Beast, meaning that you had to overpower a LOT of hatred. More hatred than either Killer B or herself ever had to deal with. Killer B would have been able to handle it better, but she doubted even he would be able to master it. Gyuki was a more tame Tailed Beast, it didn't have as much hatred to overpower. Killer B didn't need as much willpower to overpower Gyuki's willpower as Naruto would need.

Naruto might have gotten the strongest Tailed Beast, but he drew the short end of the straw when learning to control.

If Naruto had the Ichibi, Nibi, or the Sanbi there was a chance he would have mastered the Version 2 cloak by this point in time with his Willpower alone.

"So... this is harder for me?" Naruto questioned her, and Killer B spoke up on her part. Yugito stopped him from speaking though.

"With each tail, you nearly double the amount of Willpower that you have to overpower. With two tails, you deal with twice the strain of one tail. With three tails, you deal with three times the struggle... It isn't so easy to double your willpower. To master the Version 1 cloak, you need to have 9 times your usual willpower." Yugito answered for Killer B. People didn't understand it wasn't just "use a little bit more willpower" it was something else entirely.

1 Tail - Willpower  
2 Tails - Willpower x 2

You need TWICE as strong of a will to control the next tail, you literally needed to be twice as strong as the you that dealed with one tail. Naruto had a Tailed Beast with more hate than any other, so it was harder for him. He had to struggle with more than any other Jinchuriki, and sadly, his body could only handle so much... and his willpower was strong enough to handle one tail right now... but it might lose out at two.

"Heh... you hear that fox, I will get full control of you one day." Naruto threatened the fox inside of him, and both of his fellow Jinchuriki seemed to be happy that he was showing so much determination.

'Bee, switch with me.'

'Okay.' Killer B thought back to his Tailed Beast, and his demeaner changed as the Tailed Beast took over his body.

"Naruto, as a Jinchuriki you have had a lonely life. You don't have a family, and for the longest time you had no friends. Inside of you is more darkness than Killer B or Yugito dealt with. Before you can master Kurama, you must fill that hole inside of you with something. Bee used a desire to prove himself to A... Yugito had a desire to become known as a guardian. You have to overcome all doubts, and completely fill your vessel... and only one thing is strong enough to overpower the damn nine tails hatred." Gyuki spoke with a serious tone to Killer B's voice. He needed to make sure that the humans gave Naruto good advice, since he had noticed like Matatabi something special about Naruto.

"There is an emotion strong enough to overpower Kurama?" Yugito asked in shock, and Gyuki nodded.

"Determination and desire won't cut it, my siblings power is so filled with hate it will latch onto any negative emotions you have. That makes it impossible to control... unless you use one emotion to overpower that hatred." Gyuki lectured Naruto properly on the subject. There was only one way to gain perfect control over his stubborn sibling.

"... Love... Love is the only way to beat hatred." Naruto answered back after a moment, and Gyuki smiled and extendd a fist to Naruto.

Naruto touched his fist with his own, and Gyuki switched back with a surprised Killer B.

'You gave him your chakra!?' Killer B thought to the Gyuki with a shocked tone, and another voice made itself known in his head. This time it was the voice of Yugito and her own Tailed Beast.

'I gave mine as well. Now, there is a piece of both of use inside of Naruto. We can keep track of him. There is enough of our chakra in him to split a part of us off.' Matatabi thought to Killer B, and she seemed to agree with what Gyuki had done. She had done it herself after all, and she was curious about what the "Mischevious blue eyed boy" would be able to do in the future. She would like to offer her assistance one day in the future when it was needed as well.

'Why?' Yugito asked her Tailed Beast.

'No reason.' Matatabi and Gyuki answered both of them.

"Love... I need to fill up my vessel... with love. Then will I be ready to control the Kyu... Kurama's power?" Naruto questioned his fellow strugglers, and Killer B nodded.

"When the time is right, you and the Kyuubi will fight. A battle of wills is one that will decide, the person who will reside in your hide. You take your chakra and touch it to his, a chakra tug of war is what we call this." Killer B explained the process to Naruto, and Naruto seemed to think about it for a moment.

"So... I take my love filled chakra... and use it to pull out his hate filled chakra?" Naruto asked Yugito to make sure that he heard that right.

"Exactly, we in Kumo have temple where we can safely do this. When you feel you are ready, come back to Kumo... even if we are enemies one day in the future, Jinchuriki don't turn their back on others." Yugito explained with a smaller smile on her face. Even if they had to fight to the death, they would _never_ hate their fellow Jinchuriki for it. They would always help where they could help, and when they were forced to be enemies, they would be polite enemies who felt no hatred for their opponents.

"Enemies, you would help an enemy?" Naruto asked, even though he had done it several times before now.

"No way, an enemy must pay. But a Jinchuriki that I see, gets a helping hand from me. We are brothers in arms... or siblings with charms." Killer B said, and he looked at the skirt Naruto was forced to wear for his Kunoichi training.

"I have been meaning to ask that for awhile... but Naruto, take no offense to this, but what gender are you? You look a bit like a girl, and you dress like a girl. What is the story with that?" Yugito questioned Naruto this time. She didn't want to sound rude, but Killer B had brought up a good point.

"... I don't even know anymore. I recently got... really hurt. This twisted scientist drugged me up and experimented on me... I am turning more and more into a girl... but at the same time... staying a boy. I am forced to go through Kunoichi training, and dress this way. I am so confused." Naruto admitted in a low tone.

Killer B and Yugito both seemed downcast for a moment, before Killer B picked Naruto up and placed him on Yugito's shoulders.

"Well then, instead of talking about training. We need to hang out, and just enjoy today." Yugito said as she looked up at Naruto, and Killer B gave him a pat on the shoulder.

A strong friendship of understanding had been formed.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Killer B didn't become a Perfect Jinchuriki until near the end of the 3rd Shinobi War, about 2 or 3 years before Naruto was born. He had been around 20 when he mastered it.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Emi

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Perfect... I might not have gotten Sasuke... but this information is... even better." A tall, pale skinned man said as he looked over a sheet of paper that one of his many spies had sent him. The man had gray-white skin, and he wore a tan tunic over purple pants with a lighter purple rope tied around his waist. The man had long black hair, and his eyes were surrounded by pruple snake fang marks. His yellow eyes were snake-like, and he licked his lips as he looked at the information.

"Orochimaru-sama... What do you mean?" A shorter man with silver hair spiked up asked. His eyes were mostly hidden by his glasses at the moment, and he had a menacing aura about him. He wore purple clothing, and he was clearly curious about what one of the spies had gotten back.

"I no longer need Sasuke-kun, it would seem a better host has made itself known... a perfect host." Orochimaru spoke with his eyes showing desire. Every three years he would have to change bodies, because the body that he was in wasn't able to handle him. It would reject him, because his soul was foreign to it. So he picked the best bodies, with the highest chance of lasting a long time. The better the body, the better the chance of it lasting longer than three years.

He found the _perfect_ body.

"Naruto Uzumaki... and what makes him so perfect?" Kabuto asked with a frown, not seeing what Orochimaru was seeing.

"He is truly an Uzumaki it would seem. His lifeforce is strong, strong enough to take in DNA from multiple sources without dying. He has recently undergone a transformation it would see, where the rogue scientist implanted multiple DNA sources in him... and he didn't die. I can turn his body into _my_ perfect body..." Orochimaru spoke with his eyes practically glittering with joy. The changes he could put Naruto through. It was perfect, not only would he gain the Uzumaki healing factor, the Uzumaki special chakra, the abilities of the two DNA sources, and the power of the Kyuubi... but he could add even _more_ DNA and further the transformation to create the perfect body!

"I see... you want me to collect him then?" Kabuto asked with a slight frown on his face, since while he could see it, and he could respect Naruto, he didn't feel that switching from Sasuke... who was now useless with a missing leg, could be smart.

"Of course not. I will send another to collect him. I want you to collect DNA that would help further Naruto-kun's body to perfection." Orochimaru spoke with a look back towards Kabuto. He wasn't going to be accepting failure on Kabuto's part of this. If anything, failure in this mission was going to mean death.

"So, who will I be going after?" Kabuto asked with a furrowed brow.

"Kimimaro, his Dead Bone Pulse will increase Offense and Defense abilities. Tayuya, her DNA will give him access to her Demons and her unique Sound Genjutsu. Collect DNA from Gari of Iwagakure, his Explosion Release makes his Taijutsu extremely deadly. Pakura of the Suna and her Scorch Release will be formidable. Kurotsuchi and her budding Lava Release will increase his Ninjutsu skills further. His chakra is powerful enough to handle the Wood Release from Hashirama's cells. Kahyo and her Ice Release will be another plus. Finally, it would seem Sasuke has one final use... his Sharingan... go and take it." Orochimaru listed the most desirable genetic sources that Kabuto was to steal from. Some of the sources were alive, and some were dead. He had a few of them already in his collection, but some of them were located in villages he didn't have access too.

It would be Kabuto's job to go and collect all of the DNA he wanted for the perfect body.

"Who will you send to collect him?" Kabuto asked, since he was Orochimaru's best agent, there was none other more fit for the role than going and getting Naruto than him.

"That my boy, is better left a secret for now. The Uzumaki body, the Sharingan eye, the Wood Release, Explosive Release, Ice Release, Lava Release, Scorch Release, Sound Genjutsu and Demon control, the Dead Bone Pulse, the Kyuubi... and my Curse Mark... it will seem that I will personally pay Naruto-kun a visit before I send anyone to collect him." Orochimaru commented with a sneer on his face. Anyone who tried to stop him would be killed without mercy.

His perfect body would be his!

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

"Nyyyaaaaaaaa." Naruto shivered as he felt a chill of disgust go through his entire body. Like a cold wind, or just something generally unpleasant had been said about him. Yugito was looking down at him with confusion, seeing as that was a violent shiver. She, Kumo was pretty cold sometimes so she could understand if he wasn't used to it yet.

'B, you better get done soon.' Yugito thought as she waited with Naruto outside one of the... relief houses.

Sexual Relief.

As Jinchuriki, it was pretty much well known that even if people respected them, nobody wanted to have a relationship with them. To her knowledge, only two Jinchuriki had ever gotten married and had children. Those Jinchuriki were Mito Uzumaki, with the First Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki with the Fourth Hokage. Jinchuriki did not have a good history of finding romance. People didn't want to risk getting hurt, or they were just generally hated. Killer B was a hero to Kumo, but the people still didn't want to have a relationship with him. Mostly because of his horrible rhymes and with how intimidating the Fourth Raikage was.

So, they had decided that they would go to Sex Worker to get some of their most basic needs taken care of.

"So... Clouds of Heaven?" Naruto asked as he looked at the name of the building they were in front of. Killer B had gone in there about 7 minutes ago, and they could see that some of the windows had the blinds shut with the lights on or off. Other rooms had them open, and with his hearing he could hear... sounds of pleasure.

"I know what you are going to ask, but don't. Brothels are good for a Jinchuriki, we aren't a very... well liked people. People who respect us, aren't interested in us sexually... so most Jinchuriki die virgins... without even knowing love. You want to stay mentally healthy, visit places like this on a regular basis." Yugito spoke to Naruto. It was the reason she had taken him here, so that she could help him and make sure he didn't die a virgin. It was bad for _everyone_ when a Jinchuriki didn't get any love, or had urges build up for too long and exlode.

"So... This isn't perverted?" Naruto asked her, and Killer B came out with a grin on his face, looking like he had been satisfied fully.

"No, it is. This is some perverted stuff, but if I could find a boyfriend on my own even I wouldn't do this. It is disgraceful thing to take part in... but not all disgraceful things are bad." Yugito said as she led Naruto into the building with her. They would never serve Naruto alone, he was too young even for a Shinobi to come to a place like this... and he was from another village. A brothel like this had Sex Workers from other nations, but normally they only served people from the nation they were in.

Naruto could get service with her, and it would be with her and not Killer B simply because she didn't want him to see the things to... kinks that Killer B had.

Naruto winced when a light hit him in the face, before it seemed to move out of the way. The inside of the brothel had a soft red hue to everything. The front desk had a hole in it, with a black window, showing a hole for a person to accept money. There were pictures of women on the walls, some of which were moved from one section to another. Available and Not Available.

"Nii-san." A voice from behind the window spoke, and Naruto seemed confused.

"Why are they calling you brother?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Yugito rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"My last name is Nii... They are referring to my name, not my gender. I am a girl." Yugito reminded Naruto, who turned a little red for forgetting her last name like that. Naruto had forgotten about that, and now he had made an ass out of himself. Part of Naruto didn't want to go any further into the building, but another part of him wanted to get laid.

Yugito's words had freaked him out.

He didn't want to die alone, without ever knowing what sex felt like. Paying for it was better than not ever getting it.

"How old is that girl?" The voice from the other side of the glass asked, and Naruto twitched and pointed at himself.

"Damnit, I know I am small, but I am a boy damnit!" Naruto shouted out, and Yugito pointed to the black glass. They were barely visible to this person, so there was no way for them to see the smaller details like facial features. Naruto's figure and the skirt he was wearing were the only things visible to them.

"Calm down. He is young, but he is with me. This is his first time... and I hope that there is a woman from the Land of Fire available. I feel he would be more comfortable that way." Yugito said as she looked at Naruto. Make no mistake, were it not for Naruto being so girly looking, AND a Jinchuriki she would never be close enough to him to take him here. She just wanted to make sure that when Naruto left for Konoha tomorrow, that he would be ready to take care of these things himself.

Konoha didn't have a Brothel, but there were towns around it that did have them there.

"So... a woman and young crossdressing male... that will be 55,000 Ryo. (Note: 550 Dollars)" The clerk said, their voice disguised still. Yugito nodded, and since she did a lot of high paying jobs she could easily afford that. Normally one session with one person took about 30,000 Ryo... and even though Yugito didn't feel in the mood for sex, she still needed to pay for a threesome if she wanted to go in there with Naruto and help him.

"Yes, that is it." Yugito said as she slid the money into the hole, knowing that the person was now counting it to make sure that they got paid all of it.

You could get a hooker cheaper off the streets, but it was safer at a Brothel where the chances of disease were much, much less and you paid for girls who weren't sucking a dick for crack money.

These were pro sex workers, as they called themselves.

"Third floor, fifth room on the right. Yui will see to your... needs." The voice spoke, and a door opened up nearby to show where they were going to go. Brothels hired ninja to guard their workers, part of the reason why they were still legal. A brothel was a good source of work for a ninja village. There was most likely a ninja or two on standby somewhere, just waiting for somebody to try and kill a girl.

Yugito grabbed Naruto's hand and started to lead him through the door, and up the stairs behind them.

"I am going to clear something up Naruto, you and I won't be having sex. You and I are friends, but not lovers or even friends with benefits. This is just because I don't want a fellow Jinchuriki to die a virgin." Yugito spoke to him with a more cold tone than her other times. She really didn't want him to confuse this with her wanting to have sex with him. He was like half her age, from a different village, AND she was a female Jinchuriki.

She wasn't a lesbian, but she couldn't risk sex with men, so women were the safest bet for her.

"Okay?" Naruto said after a moment, and they got up the flights up stairs and started to walk down the hall. They got to the room they were going to be in, and Yugito knocked on the door. It opened up after a moment, and the sex worker inside of it smiled at them and welcomed them into the depths of the room.

They walked in, and there was a heart shaped bed. The lights in the room were red, and there were assorted sex toys on a shelf. There were vibrators of different shapes and sizes, dildos, whips, candles, handcuffs, among various other things. The curtain was closed, and the girl sitting on the bed seemed to be in a good mood, she was smiling at them.

"... Ah! You!" Naruto and the woman shouted when they looked at each other, recognizing each other.

The woman was 25 years old, and she was extremely beautiful. She had a larger chest than Yugito, and she had nicer skin. She lacked any wrinkles or marks on her skin, and she had a slimmed down stomach. She had long black hair, with it pushed out of her forehead with the left side being pulled behind her ear. She wore a blue dress with no straps that went down to her thighs, and her darker brown eyes gazed at Naruto in surprise.

She recognized his whisker marks and blue eyes.

She didn't seem displeased with Naruto being the person, more like she didn't expect him to be the one. She was the very same woman who had been placed under a Genjutsu awhile back, when Jiraiya was tricked by Itachi using her as a distraction. She didn't even remember the event itself, but she remembered seeing Naruto before and after the event. He was with Jiraiya, and he had blond hair and a bit more of a boyish figure back then.

"You two know each other?" Yugito asked with some surprise, and Naruto nodded his head, before he shook his head.

"I know her, and met her... Emi right?" Naruto asked, and at seeing her nod, he continued. "Yeah, I had this run in with Itachi awhile back and she had a Genjutsu placed on her. How are you doing Emi?" Naruto asked as he bounced over to her.

'He completely forgot what we came here to do...' Yugito thought with a small smile. Naruto was a surprisingly pure person. He forgot things pretty quickly, even the fact he and this woman were going to be having sex with each other.

Well, this was still better than the first time Killer Bee took her to a Brothel.

That had turned messy very quickly.

"I am doing well Naruto-kun... You look much more... feminine than the last time I saw you. Did you get a sex change?" Emi asked when she felt Naruto's arm, and she ran her hand over his thigh. She couldn't tell the different between his thigh and a woman's thigh now, it looked perfectly like one, and had the exact same feeling of softness to it. No, it was even softer than a normal woman's thigh.

His thighs were female shaped, but he had a lot of muscle... and when thigh muscles weren't in use they were extremely soft.

She was a little jealous.

"Well... somewhat. I did have a surgery, though I wasn't asked for permission... bastard made me like this. Anyway, what are you doing in a place like this?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Emi looked uncomfortable.

"Well... after you and Jiraiya left, the gang that had been at the festival started to ask my Tailor Store for protection money... I couldn't afford it. They destroyed my business... fix it all I need money. Everytime I try and open a business, they destroy it... and I don't have the money to move to Konoha. Once I get enough money, I want to move to Konoha and reopen!" Emi said with a smile on her face, and Naruto looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I can help!" Naruto said excitedly, and she looked at him with a soft laugh.

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Emi asked with a genuinely curious tone.

"I know the Hokage, I bet I can get you into Konoha! Then you can open up a business, I would love it if you could make clothes for me!" Naruto spoke with excitement, like a little puppy that was being given a treat.

"Well, lets go Naruto... I'll go get my money back. With a camera watching the room, and you don't seem to be in the mood... Killer Bee and I will take you back to your team." Yugito said, and Naruto waved to Emi as he left the room. She smiled brightly and waved back at him.

"I'll see you in Konoha!" Naruto shouted back to Emi, who sighed in relief and placed her hand on her cheek when the door closed.

"Well damn, I might just have sex with that boy anyway when I get to Konoha." Emi said with a joking/serious tone.

She could fall in love with that boy.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Snake Strikes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... they taught you a trick to controlling your Tailed Beast, took you out for dinner, and then they tried to take you to a Brothel?" Kurenai asked Naruto in private, seeing as she still wasn't allowed to speak of the Tailed Beasts in the presense of her other Genin. The second they had all awoken in the morning, she had started to question Naruto. She didn't want him to be brainwashed by the ways of Kumo, since he was one of the more impressionable of her students.

He took to new things with excitement.

She wasn't... angry Naruto went to a Brothel either, she was happy he went to one and ended up making a new friend without losing his virginity.

"Apparently, Jinchuriki die alone... so... don't yell at me for the Brothel." Naruto said a bit louder than before. She seemed like she would be strict about equal rights and all of that towards women.

"I am not mad. If those women want to sell their bodies for money, fine. You also are a growing boy, and you have more needs than others... I don't want you visiting one in other countries though. I would rather you do it in your own country, where your safety can be assured." Kurenai lectured Naruto, not for visiting a brothel, but for visiting one in another country. She would rather he be in a place where they could have a ninja on hand to protect him, rather in a country with other ninja that could catch him with his pants down.

Skirt down.

"Oh... You aren't mad?" Naruto asked, because she looked a little mad at him, and she shook her head.

"I am not mad at you. I am mad, but not at you. Naruto, we are leaving today. I want you to make sure that you don't get attached to people you might have to fight one day." Kurenai wanted to make sure he understood this thing she said. It was important he not get attached to these people, because it could hold him back during a fight. She kept her bonds within her own village, or villages allied with her village. She didn't make bonds with other countries ninja, because there was a strong tension between them.

"Okay..." Naruto said, before there was a knock on the door, and Kurenai went to answer it. It could be her other students wanting to ask something after all.

It was her students, with somebody she didn't know.

"Hello Naruto." Emi said as she smiled to him, and he waved back to her. She had her hands tied behind her back, and the rope was being held by Kiba.

"She was asking for Naruto." Shino informed Kurenai, who went over and untied Emi. She actually knew who Emi was, not by name, but because the woman had been in a mission report from Jiraiya. She had been claimed a victim of Genjutsu from Itachi, and had her brain checked out for it.

"She is no threat, this is the girl you told me about Naruto?" Kurenai asked, since Naruto mentioned that the "Sex Worker" he talked with was somebody from the Land of Fire. Emi was a Land of Fire citizen, so that made her more reliable than others to her.

"Oh, you spoke of that, Naruto you dirty dog you." Emi teased as she pinched Naruto's cheek. She was just coming to ask if she would be able to get a ride with them back to Konoha, and since she figured Naruto would be at a hotel, she searched and asked around for him. Sure enough, the morning they were leaving she found him.

She knocked on the door, and then she got roped up and taken to another room.

"Hey!" Kiba called out with offense in his tone, and Akamaru barked loudly at dirty dog comment. Akamaru jumped onto Naruto's head and started to growl at the women, and she removed her hands from his cheeks. She held her hands up, while Hinata seemed more than a little... annoyed with the woman's familiar way to talking and acting with Naruto.

She couldn't say anything though, she was too shy.

"Calm down Fleabag, she is fine." Naruto said as he gave Akamaru back to Kiba, and Kiba knew for a fact Naruto was calling him and not Akamaru fleabag.

"Hey Emi, you are coming back to Konoha with us?" Naruto asked her, and Kurenai raised an eyebrow. She was fine with it, they would need to have somebody carry her so they could leave the country as fast as possible, but she was fine with it.

"Yep, I couldn't let my little guy go back alone." Emi said, and Naruto looked confused at how she was getting so close to him.

Now it was time for Kurenai to step in.

"Very well, when we move I will carry you. We leave now, I already finished the mission and we got confirmation that the body checked out." Kurenai spoke harshly, while Emi nodded her head. She couldn't run as fast as a ninja, she wasn't anywhere close to that. To her, ninja moved so fast she couldn't keep up with their speed.

She wondered how it would look to see things from that speed.

"I will carry her." Kiba offered, and his hands seemed to twitch for a moment, and his eyes glanced at Emi's... plump booty. He looked away a moment later, since unlike others Kiba was already sexually interested in making passes at women. He didn't do it all the time, rarely ever, but he did do it. He also wanted to feel up that nice ass.

"I would rather Naruto or... your sensei do it." Emi spoke in a deadpan tone. She might have had sex with men and women for money, but she wasn't a slut. She didn't just let somebody put their hands on her.

That being said, she wouldn't mind it if her little hero was to make a pass at her.

She owed the little guy a lot.

"Kiba, you are needed for look out in the front. Either Naruto or myself are best for the role of carrying her." Kurenai said with a roll of her eyes, before she looked to see everyone packed already. It would seem that they were expecting to leave right now, but with Emi coming along they didn't know when they were leaving.

"Are we leaving now or something?" Naruto asked with a look at everyone with their things.

"Why else would we be packed?" Shino asked Naruto, who pouted at him. Kiba's face turned a little red when he saw the pout.

'Damn your looks Naruto.' Kiba thought, since Naruto's face was now super attractive and girly. With the feral whisker marks, and the bright blue eyes he looked like he could be a wild kind of girl. It was just his type, as well as any attractive girl.

"Naruto is a boy you know, unless you are into that kind of thing." Emi told Kiba with a deadpan tone, and the boy stopped moving.

'Aaaaaaaaaaah, fucking bitch whore motherfucker slut!' Kiba screamed inside his head. His face was frozen, and perfectly pleasant, but he was cursing the woman to the depths of hell for her little comment.

'... Bitch.' Shino thought as he corrected his glasses, since he too had some rather sexually confusing dreams involving Naruto. Though, in those dreams Naruto was not a man, but a woman.

Still made him confused when he woke up.

"We leave now, the sooner the better." Kurenai said as she started to lead the group out of the hotel, using the window. Naruto picked up Emi and jumped out of the window, and onto the ground without letting her get hurt. The others followed after him, and they started to move silently down the mountain. They used chakra to stick their feet to the sides of the mountain, and all they needed to do was go right down.

Kumo was a mountain village, meaning if you went straight down you would find the quickest route out of the village.

"Everything is good." Hinata said, and they started the way to running towards the gate out of Kumo. They would be out of the village in a few minutes, so Naruto switched carrying Emi over to Kurenai.

It was a few minutes before they slowed down, and stopped so that they could walk through the gate, as to not raise any suspicion.

Kurenai showed their papers, and they were allowed to leave without a problem. With that done, they started to run again. Kurenai seemed nervous while they were running, but only Naruto didn't notice it. Everyone who knew her knew that she was worried about something, and Hinata turned her Byakugan on for that reason. There was nothing around them to be worried about though. Nobody was following them, that was to be sure.

"This is so fast!" Emi shouted out as her eyes practically sparkled, for a civilian to get to move at ninja speeds was an amazing experience for them.

"Shhhhhh." Kurenai whispered to her, since talking and running was not something she advised unless it was communication between the squad.

"Incoming!" Hinata shouted out. She could see a huge wall of Wind Chakra shooting towards them, the chakra being wide spread. The jutsu must have a large area, able to go over long distances since the caster was out of her range.

"Eh?" Kiba asked, before Shino grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. His bugs had alerted him to the same thing, so he was able to get out of the way of the wind blast just as it ripped through the trees. Kurenai jumped out of the way, with Emi on her back.

Naruto was hit point blank and sent flying.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

He was sent through several thousand trees, his back smashing against trunk after trunk. Naruto grunted in pain as he rolled across the rough ground. Naruto groaned and held his back, knowing that he had been knocked back by the same jutsu that had hit him during the Chunin Exams. That wind blast had sent him flying several miles as well, and just like that time there was a giant snake about to eat him.

Giant snake about to him him?

"NOPE!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped out of the way of the snake, knowing that getting caught by that thing was going to be annoying. He did NOT feel like becoming snake food again, never again would he like to experience such an unpleasant thing. Naruto attached an explosive tag to a kunai, before he threw it.

"Sssssssss!" The snake hissed loudly when the kunai went right into it's eye, the snake closed the eye and thrashed about. It had to be at least 300 feet long when he looked at it from above. Naruto placed his hands together, and the half of the snake's head exploded at that second. Naruto didn't know any Fire Style jutsu, but he could make do with explosive tags.

"Yeah! Take that you snake bastard!" Naruto shouted out as he started to fall down towards the ground.

A tongue wrapped around his ankle, before he was pulled towards the ground and slammed into with enough force to leave a crater. Naruto groaned and the tongue unwrapped itself and went back towards it's owner.

"Well, well, well. It has been such a long time Naruto-kun. A pleasure to see you." A hiss-like voice spoke, and Naruto looked up to see who it was.

It was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru... You bastard." Naruto growled as his eyes turned red. Orochimaru licked his lips and relaxed into a battle position. Naruto's fingertails turned into claws, while Orochimaru lifted his fingers up and purple flames appeared on them. Naruto backed away from those fingers, and his eyes became blue again.

"Ah, so you remember the seal. Good, looks I can test you naturally. Though, I would love to see the power that kept Sasuke from me." Orochimaru provoked Naruto with a dark grin on his face. Orochimaru didn't bother with showing off his killing intent, because he knew for a fact that Naruto couldn't be intimidated.

It was a trait he found so amusing, no matter how strong the enemy or how powerful the killing intent, Naruto would never back down from a fight.

"Ah! I'm gonna crush you!" Naruto shouted out, his temper instandly overflowing into a blind rage as he rushed towards Orochimaru. The man jumped back and blocked a kick with his forearm, before he blocked six more kicks with the same forearm. Naruto twisted and punched at him, and Orochimaru kicked Naruto in the center of the chest.

"You will have to do better than that Naruto-kun." Orochimaru spoke in an ever taunting tone. He had left a Mud Clone with the others to keep them from getting involved. More than likely, the others were going to be paralyzed by his killing intent. He could play with Naruto, see his current level, for awhile.

He could take his time, because a new Jonin with 3 Genin would be unable to defeat even his clone.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted out as he created five clones, the first three started to run towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru grabbed the first one, and slammed it into the second one, before he blocked a punch from the third one and kicked it in the thigh. The three clones popped, but Naruto had more than enough time to create a swirling Rasengan in his hand. Naruto and his clone started to run towards Orochimaru.

"The Rasengan, created by the Fourth Hokage... a level of jutsu even I can not use. I am ashamed that I didn't see such marvelous potential before." Orochimaru spoke as he kicked the clone. He swatted Naruto's hand to the side, and the Rasengan ripped a 50 foot trench in the ground when it expanded and started to rush away from them.

Such potential shouldn't have been ignored.

"You destroyed my team! I am going to destroy you!" Naruto threatened, and he created several dozen clones around him and Orochimaru.

"You have vastly improved. I would say your strength and speed are well above the level of a Genin... and your Taijutsu has improved." Orochimaru complimented, since he knew Naruto's growth rate was amazing. He had seen that in him. The very second he had watched as Naruto defeated Kabuto, he knew that Naruto was one day going to be great. That he would become a threat to him, and now he was able to use that potential for his own means.

An eternal body with the potential for all jutsu!

He spat a sword out of his mouth, and he started to go and slay the clones with extreme ease. He was a Sannin with over 40 years of war and combat experience. Naruto would need the edge in a fight before he had to become a serious threat to somebody of his level. Despite that, Orochimaru could see that overall the boy was above the level of a Chunin. Not quite yet Jonin, but above the level of the average Chunin.

For the age of 13, that was marvelous.

"RAW!" Naruto shouted out, and Orochimaru was pushed back when he blocked a punch with the side of his sword. Naruto's eyes were bright red, and his hair had spiked up again, with his whisker marks becoming feral. Orochimaru grinned to himself, and lowered his stance. Naruto's speed and power had just went from Chunin, to Jonin with that one boost in power.

"I would do well not to take too many of those punches." Orochimaru noted, since he knew his own strengths and weaknesses. He knew that he was a Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Kenjutsu user. He had the advantage against most, and he had amazing Taijutsu that was on level with a Jonin. He had the speed of a Kage, no doubt, but his strength was lower than his other abilities. The same with his generate Taijutsu skills.

Those punches could overpower his own punches.

Orochimaru started to dodge the punches, and where he didn't dodge he would smack Naruto's forearm out of the way so that he didn't get hit. The punches hurt a little, even with his modifications to his body. Naruto slashed Orochimaru across the face with his claws, and Orochimaru jumped back with half of his face ripped off. He showed a different face under it, before he placed his hand over his face.

When he took it off, he showed his normal face again.

"You disgusting freak." Naruto growled lowly as he created an army of clones, all with red eyes, around him. Orochimaru smiled widely to himself.

"Truly, an impressive number of replications." Orochimaru said, and a snake slithered out of his mouth and down to the ground. Then he started to unleash a larger and larger number of snakes. The snakes released more snakes and started to move across the ground in all directions towards Naruto and his clones. They had swords coming out of their mouths, and stabbed hundreds of Naruto clones.

'Damn snakes!' Naruto thought as a vein on the side of his head started to throb.

The surrounding area started to change, turn purple. The sky turned black, and the wreckage turned into water. Naruto felt chains wrap around his arms, and he didn't have to be a genius to figure out what he was trapped in.

Naruto bit down on his lip, and the illusion was broken.

"Good, your Taijutsu has improved. Your Ninjutsu is amazing. You were able to break the Genjutsu. Your potential-" Orochimaru spoke as he slammed his hand into Naruto's gut, outspeeding Naruto. Naruto felt the strength leave his body, and his entire world was pain as he was pushed down to his knees holding onto his stomach.

"Ah..." Naruto gasped in pain, eyes wide as all of the changes went back to normal. Naruto was kicked in the chin and sent flying, rolling across the ground as he did so.

"Is far greater than Sasuke-kun's potential. I must thank the doctor who did this to you. I must thank him for allowing me to see the clear choice in body." Orochimaru spoke as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't have complete access to his own jutsu at the moment, but Naruto still did better than Sasuke did in the forest. He had to actually try harder, and he actually felt pain from the punches this time.

This was the body he wanted.

Naruto's body started to gain a red glow, but Orochimaru knew this to not be chakra. Infact, this energy was completely Spiritual energy in nature. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto gasping, not even aware of the energy around him. It would seem even Naruto himself was unaware that he was using his Spiritual energy without using his Chakra to control it.

"You... bastard..." Naruto said, and Orochimaru licked his lips when Naruto sat up, sitting on his knees as his fingers gripped into the earth. Naruto's pupils didn't change, neither did his eye color, so the red color of the energy had nothing to do with the Tailed Beast.

"A unique ability?" Orochimaru wondered under his breath.

The glowing stopped and Naruto grabbed the center of his chest in pain. Orochimaru looked at this with an interested point of view.

The ability wasn't mature enough to be ready for use yet it would seem. Naruto had unknowingly used an ability his body wasn't mature enough for, or whatever the root of the ability. He started to walk towards Naruto, before he stopped when two people appeared in front of Naruto.

"Yo ho, you better lay off my pal Naruto." Killer B spoke as he appeared in front of Naruto, ready to defend him, with Yugito by his side.

"You may be Orochimaru of the Sannin, but against 2 Jinchuriki like us, you have no chance." Yugito said as she glared at the man. She was loyal to her friends, and when the Raikage asked her to go and capture Naruto to bring back to the village she was all for it.

Orochimaru grinned still.

"It would seem I am at the disadvantage, oh well. Another day then Naruto-kun. Until then, I will leave you a gift." Orochimaru said, before his body started to turn into mud. He fell apart on the ground.

"A gift from the snake, is something he shouldn't take." Killer B said with a frown on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed out, and both Killer B and Yugito looked back at Naruto in shock. Orochimaru's neck was coming out of the ground, and he was biting down on Naruto. He had his fangs buried deep inside of the middle of Naruto's back. Naruto shouted in agony as Orochimaru let go and went back into the ground.

"Naruto!" Kiba's loud shout echoed across the area as he and the rest of Team 8 started to catch up with where Naruto was. Naruto was wearing clothes, so it was impossible to see what had appeared on Naruto's back, but the bleeding was obvious.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked as she went down onto her knees and stopped Naruto from hitting the ground when he passed out.

"His back... he has a mark on his back!" Hinata spoke, and Kurenai's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Shit! The Cursed Seal! Kiba, get Naruto back to Konoha! He needs Jiraiya-sama right as soon as possible, or he might die!" Kurenai barked an order at Kiba. Kiba looked surprised, but he was the fastest one of them. Yugito was about to grab Naruto herself, but she was stopped by Killer B.

"No, Yugito. Naruto's life means a lot, if he comes home he will rot." Killer B said to her in a low tone. If Konoha was the only place that could save Naruto's life, then he was going to go back to Konoha. It was the only way. Naruto's life meant more to him than taking him back to Kumo, but far.

Yugito nodded, agreeing with him, and with that the two of them left the area with their Shunshins.

"I knew it, they wanted to capture him. Hinata, Shino, both of you guard Emi. I am going with Kiba to make sure nothing happens!" Kurenai said with a hard tone. The two nodded, and she vanished and followed after Kiba, who had Akamaru transformed into a copy of himself to carry Naruto.

They needed to get Naruto to the village asap!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Pairing Options Voting-  
As usual, I will be wanting you to give your REASONS for WHY you want a certain girl to be picked. The girl you pick will decide if Naruto stays in the Future or goes to the Past, so I suggest you vote.**_

 _ **-Options- (Stays in Future)  
Hinata Hyuga - Fu - Emi - Tenten - Isaribi - Koyuki Kazahana - Virgi (Sadist or Masochist Form) - Samui - Karui**_

 _ **-Options- (Goes to Past)  
Erza Scarlet - Mirajaine Strauss - Levy McGarden - Wendy Marvell - Virgo (Sadist or Masochist) Form - Juvia Lockser - Flare Corona - Cana Alberona - Sayla**_


	13. Chapter 13 A Turn of Events

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Guy! We need to hurry! Tsunade-sama recieved a message from Kureni, Naruto was attacked. We are going to meet them halfway!" Kakashi called out to Guy, knowing that this was a serious matter they needed to be on time for right now. They were two of the fastest people around, at the moment Kurenai and he student were not getting to Konoha fast enough for Tsunade. They were close, only a half day away, but even that was 6 hours too much for Tsunade to be able to be fine with.

"Yosh! Lets go!" Guy shouted out as he jumped down from a building, and he landed next to Kakashi. The two of them started to run, no holding back. It was the time for complete seriousness.

"First Gate: Open." The two of them muttered, and their speed multiplied by a large factor as they rushed across the village in seconds. Kakashi wasn't as skilled with using the Gates as Guy was, but he could still open the First Gate with no damage to his own body. They moved through the front gate of the village, knocking down the Chunin Guards as they ran by. They were passing miles on land quickly.

"Kakashi, I will go on ahead! Fifth Gate: Open!" Guy shouted out as he gained a bright green glowing aura. He opened the Second through Fifth Gate within that second, and his muscles grew even larger. The man suddenly rushed passed, at speeds Kakashi could only keep up with when he was using his Sharingan to predict and track his movements. In a fight, Kakashi was actually able to go toe to toe against Guy when he was using the Seventh Gate.

"... Second Gate: Open..." Kakashi said, though his speed didn't increase. The First Gate only increased your abilities Five Times what you could usually do. The Second Gate just re-engerized the body, and allowed you to use the First Gate without worrying about crashing from it. Kakashi moved up his headband, to reveal his Sharingan, before he started to push his body and forced himself to keep up with Guy, even though the difference in Gate numbers they were using was rather much. "I can't be late for this Guy... I was late before." Kakashi told Guy, who nodded with an understanding look.

Kakashi still felt horrible for allowing what happened to Naruto to happen, even if he didn't do it on purpose, he felt that he showed up late to stop it.

"I would be the same way if it was Lee, but can your body handle this stress?" Guy asked Kakashi, who nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Handle it or not isn't the problem, though I might be in the hospital a week after this. More for chakra exhaustion than anything. We have no clue if there will be an ambush from Orochimaru." Kakashi said seriously as he looked forward. They were passing trees so fast that they were little more than high speed blurs. They knew which direction the others were coming from, and Kakashi was looking for chakra signatures with his Sharingan.

Guy said nothing, just nodded as the two of them ran.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

"Kiba, stop. I am going to look over Naruto, see if I can't help him." Kurenai said as the two of them dropped out of the trees and landed on the ground. Akamaru turned back into a dog, and passed out on the ground in exhaustion. Kiba gently placed Naruto on the ground, before he went over to hold his dog with a concerned look on his face. Kurenai went over to Naruto, before she lifted up the back of his shirt.

The Curse Seal of Heaven.

It was the same seal that Orochimaru had given to both Anko Mitarashi and Sasuke Uchiha. It was one of the two strongest Cursed Seals. It's only match was the Cursed Seal of Earth, meaning that Orochimaru wasn't playing around. He fully planned on trying to take Naruto for some sick reason. It was three magatama twisted around each other, much like the pattern for the Sharingan.

"I don't think... Akamaru or me... can keep going Kurenai-sensei." Kiba said as his own exhaustion started to make itself known. They had been running for a full 24 hours, and Kiba simply didn't have the stamina to keep up for much longer. Kurenai herself was sweating from the exhaustion she was feeling.

"Take a rest... You earned it." Kurenai told him, and Kiba slumped against a tree and held Akamaru to him closely.

Akamaru was panting, barely able to move.

"Thanks... Is he going to be okay?" Kiba asked Kurenai, and she nodded. Naruto could easily survive the Cursed Seal, the problem was that he had the Cursed Seal period.

The Cursed Seal made you much stronger, but it ate at your body and mind to do it. Sure, it even made your base form stronger once you bonded to it, but even that came at a cost.

Kurenai bit her thumb, before she let the blood flow. Kurenai grabbed Naruto's shirt and took it off of him. Kiba looked away to give Naruto some privacy, since the budding breasts were visible. Kurenai laid Naruto face down on the ground, before she started to write symbols around his back, with the core being around the Cursed Seal, using her own blood. It branched out like lines over his back.

"Kiba, place kunai in circles around us." Kurenai said as she started to write with her blood on the ground, leading out from Naruto's body.

The only Seal she knew strong enough to hold back the Cursed Seal, even if incompletely, was the Evil Sealing Method. She had used it before once, and it was the same thing Kakashi had used on Sasuke. She knew the prep work needed was intense, and it would take nearly all of her chakra to do, but it needed to be done. This was the first time they would be able to seal it off before it awakened. They might be able to fully stop it from awakening if they did this now.

Even if they didn't, Kakashi or Jiraiya would be able to strengthen the seal, or even improve upon it. She was only a novice in the use of this seal.

Kurenai worked hard, and it took her nearly two hours before she fully completed the preparations for the seal. She heard two people land on the ground, and she saw Kakashi and Guy standing there. They were careful not to interupt her progress in the sealing, since Kakashi had planned on doing it himself as quickly as possible.

'The Cursed Seal of Heaven... I won't fail with Naruto like I did Sasuke. I am going to train Naruto, so that he never has to rely on the Cursed Seal.' Kakashi thought, before his eyes widened when he realized something. "Kurenai, stop!" Kakashi said, and just as she was about to place her palm on the seal, she stopped.

"Kakashi?" Guy asked as Kakashi moved into the circle and picked Naruto up enough so that his stomach was exposed. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's belly, before the Eight Trigrams Seal appeared on Naruto's stomach. Around it though was another seal, this seal ws five spots on Naruto, around his seal.

"The Five Elements Seal... and it is placed on top of the Eight Trigams Seal. The Evil Sealing Method using 6 prongs. Six, five, eight... this will completely destroy any Semblence Naruto has of chakra control." Kakashi told them, since placing seals with different numbers of prongs always ended badly. Naruto's chakra system would be so strained him using chakra would be a miracle. Kakashi gripped his fist, before he opened it and blue flames gathered at each fingertip.

"The Five Elements Unsealing method." Guy commented as Kakashi undid the second seal on Naruto's stomach. Now with Naruto having only having an 8 on his body, the appearance of a 6 pronged seal would do no harm to him. Kakashi nodded to Kurenai, before she put her hand on Naruto's back.

"Evil Sealing Method!" Kurenai declared, and all of the bloody seals started to crawl towards Naruto and wrap around his own seal. The process took seconds, and when it was done the blood turned back and became a thin circle around the seal. Naruto's breathing relaxed heavily, showing the sealing had been done well.

Now they would need Jiraiya to look it over.

"Okay, I will get Naruto." Kakashi said as he put Naruto's shirt back on. He picked Naruto up and put him on his back, before he started to run with Guy back towards Konoha. This was the second time that Naruto had been targetted when he was out of the village without him. Infact, Naruto never left the village withou some big event in his life happening. Whenever Naruto left Konoha, Kakashi knew he could expect something to happen.

Which would mean that from now on, Naruto was done leaving the village without at LEAST a well trained squad that was more than just Genin and a Jonin.

If he didn't have a full squad, or himself or Jiraiya, then Kakashi was going to petition to Tsunade that Naruto no longer be allowed to leave the village.

"Kakashi... how far has Tsunade gotten into the doctor's notes?" Guy asked the only person who would know, since Jiraiya was out of the village looking for any traces of the doctor, or possibly people who worked with him. Guy, being a Jonin Elite, was one of the people Kakashi knew he could trust with this information.

"Far enough, the dna 'donors' are named Erza Scarlet and Mirajaine Strauss, and we do know what to expect in the way of the furthering transformation. We also know that the 'Doctor' planned on... implanting a mind control seal and..." Kakashi started, before he gripped his fist.

He was _glad_ he killed the guy.

"And what?" Guy questioned curiously. If it got Kakashi this angry, then he knew that it had to be something truly horrible. The second he mentioned a mind controlling seal, he figured it had to be something unforgivable.

"I would rather not think about it." Kakashi said, before he felt movement on his back. Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Uuuuuh, I feel horrible." Naruto muttered, and Kakashi laughed a little. Well, at least he was sure Naruto would be okay. Now all he needed to do was get somebody to look over Kurenai's seal work, and make sure that Naruto got the training he needed.

"Well, that seems good. So, how was Kumo? Make any friends?" Kakashi asked with a laid back tone, switching right back to his normal attitude. Naruto nodded and yawned, he felt like he had just taken a good long nap.

"... Kakashi... I can feel something... calling me." Naruto said, and Kakashi looked back at him. Guy looked at Kakashi with a concerned expression. That didn't sound good, considering that Naruto just had a seal placed on him.

"Does it sound sinister?" Kakashi asked in the most laid back tone he could manage. He hoped that the seal wasn't already trying to corrupt Naruto.

"No... it is warm. Something is calling out to me... I need to go there." Naruto said as he pushed himself off of Kakashi. He landed on the ground, and fell onto his butt. Kakashi and Guy landed besides him. Naruto stood up, before he started to walk. He just walked without any real sense of direction.

He could feel something calling out to him.

Something deep down in his chest was throbbing, and he felt as if he felt the throb recently. Naruto's right hand started to ache. Naruto groaned in pain and held it, the hand that he had used to sign the Toad contract with. Naruto could still feel something calling out to him, and his contrac with the Toads was rejecting whatever it was strongly. It was like if he continued on further, his weakened contract would be broken. After getting different DNAs in his body, his cancel had been severely weakened by the differences in blood.

Now though, this pleasant calling was having him want to move towards it.

"Kakashi, he is going in the direction of _that_ place." Guy muttered to Kakashi as they left the forest area and started to move towards an old building that was rubble now. The ruins of the building did stand strong enough that it looked safe enough to enter. The building was very old styled.

Upon the building was a red Uzumaki swirl.

"The Uzumaki Mask Storage... this place is Uzumaki Sacred ground." Kakashi muttered as he watched as Naruto went towards the building in a daze. His body glowed red, but not with chakra, some other kind of energy. Naruto felt throbs in his body, and he gasped as it became a little harder for him to breath. The energy faded away, and Kakashi watched it with his Sharingan.

The energy seemed to originate from the center of Naruto's chest, above his stomach where his chakra core was located.

"Can we even be here?" Guy asked, since they were not suppose to come here. This was an extremely dangerous place.

They followed Naruto into the building, and there was nothing more than a room with a large wall that contained many different Noh Masks. Each mask was said to possess a power, with one of the masks rumored to give the wearer control over death itself. Gods, Goddesses, Spirits. Each Mask was something that held within it incredible and terrible power.

There were 3 rows of 9 masks per row.

"We shouldn't be... but I think we passed too closely to this place and it called out to Naruto." Kakashi commented as Naruto looked over the masks. Naruto walked over to the wall, and he looked towards the bottom row of masks. Naruto reached up, before he grabbed the second mask on the button row.

Kakashi and Guy tensed up and prepared for a fight, only to get nothing of the sort when Naruto pulled the mask off the wall.

The mask was an oni mask with unkept hair, and a single horn in the middle of it's head. Naruto's eyes of course were the major cause for concern.

"His eyes... they are completely blank." Guy noted when he saw a lack of understanding in them. It was like something had placed Naruto into an illusion, and he wa staring at the horn of the mask. Kakashi did nothing and watched Naruto, he wasn't in any illusion his Sharingan was capable of detecting. Infact, it looked like Naruto was simply being drawn by some ancient force.

"It isn't the Shinigami mask, that is for sure." Kakashi said to Guy, since he knew which one was that one.

*SNAP*

"He snapped off the horn!" Guy said loudly as he watched Naruto snap the horn off of the mask, destroying the property of the... well he owned the Uzumaki Mask Storage Temple. He was the only Uzumaki in the entire Land of Fire. He literally owned everything that belonged to the Uzumaki clan in the Land of Fire, and could do whatever he wanted with it. If Naruto wanted to burn it to the ground, he could very well do that.

Naruto dropped the mask onto the ground, and Kakashi noticed that the inside of the horn was hollow. Naruto reached down and reached into the horn with his fingers.

A golden key?

With the golden key in his hand, Naruto seemed to lose all energy. He flopped onto the ground holding onto the key. Kakashi caught him, while Guy picked up the mask remains. If anyone would know what just happened, it would be Jiraiya or Tsunade. Naruto curled up and held the key tightly, so tightly Kakashi was completely unable to seperate it from his body.

No, the KEY refused to leave Naruto's body for even a second!

There was something special about that key!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames!**_

 **-Voting Update-**  
 **I seriously do take opinions into consideration, so please let me know who you would like for the pairing. I really do enjoy seeing what my fans thing, and take it into consideration when deciding things.  
Note: When I state for a fact I will not change something, I won't change it.**

 **Virgo (Sadist), Tenten, Fu, Wendy, and Levy are in the lead so far in the pairing.**

 **-Information that Raises the Chances of Getting Picked-  
Why you like them together.  
Why you think they work together.  
Which one you think would be dominant in the relationship. (Not in a Sexual Sense)  
What you think they would do for dates.  
Bonus: Who would you like to see sexually dominant.**


	14. Chapter 14 Training Soon Begins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Man... guarding a room is boring." Tenten said as she sat in a chair in front of a hospital room. Naruto's hospital room, and according to the story he had been attacked by Orochimaru and was now being tested. They could confirmed that much, whenever Orochimaru appeared the news spread fast.

"We were selected for this." Neji reminded her as he crossed his arms and leaned back. He had heard the story from Hinata. Apparently, Naruto had been the target of some sort of forbidden technique that could cause him severe harm. Naruto seemed fine when they first took him into the room.

Then again, he had four guards at the moment.

He and Tenten were guarding the outside of the room, and inside of the room were being guarded by Guy and Kakashi. His Byakugan made him perfect for guard duty, and Tenten had perfect aim, meaning she could hit a target even in difficult conditions like a hospital where hostages could be taken.

"We are glorified card holders. I mean, what does a girl in her 20s need to give Naruto... a condom for?" Tenten asked as she held up a condom that a woman named Emi gave to her. Like she believed that she was going to have sex with Naruto, Emi that is. There were cards, and flowers. It was like people didn't seem to realize that Naruto wasn't sick, and he wasn't injured, he was just getting checked out.

"Maybe she has a sexual attraction to little boys." Neji stated dully, which was his form of telling a joke, if the small smile on his face meant anything.

"More like little girls with how he looks." Tenten joked with him, and the two of them shared a short laugh at the joke.

 _ **-Inside of the Room-**_

"Cold!" Naruto let out a small squeak when he felt Tsunade's cold rubber glove running down his back. She was rubbing some kind of cold ass liquid on his back, and it was super slimy feeling. There was a machine next to the bed that Tsunade was going to be using on him.

Tsunade slapped his ass.

"No complaining, this is the first time that an undeveloped Curse Mark has been sealed before it could fully develop and activate. Sasuke and Anko both had their activate and develop, we might be able to remove your Curse Mark." Tsunade said with a smirk on herself. She could undo what Orochimaru did, or she could if she could study it properly. Anko's was sealed, but it had been active for nearly 10 years. It was so deeply rooted into her body, that removing it would slow down her metabolism... if it could even be removed normally.

"Do I have to be naked?" Naruto asked, and he was happy he was laying on his stomach. He looked away from Kakashi and Guy, though they were purposely not paying attention to him. Kakashi was reading a book, and Guy was doing upside down pushups with a single finger.

"49,909... 49,910..." Guy spoke as he did built up a heavy sweat.

"You have been to a hotsprings with Kakashi, and been to a bath house with him. Nothing to be ashamed of. Anyway, keep the pillow under your breasts and everything will be good." Tsunade told him as she started to run a scanner over Naruto's back. She started at the back of his neck, before going down his spine. She looked towards a moniter, and she could see his chakra network. She could see bones, and she could seen muscle fibers. Most of it was normal, healthy... if not the wrong gender.

Then she got to the Curse Mark, and she could see that it a foul chakra was trying to root itself into Naruto's own chakra network.

"Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book, and he looked at the screen. Tsunade placed the machine on Naruto's side, but kept it pointed towards the Curse Mark. It showed how deep it penetrated into Naruto's body. The foul letch of a seal was showing no more than an inch into the surface of his skin.

Tsunade pulled up a picture of Anko's that she had, and it showed the Curse Mark being imbedded in on only the chakra network, but also the muscle and bone.

"I was wondering why the Cursed Seal stayed visible. Naruto, when you aren't using chakra, what happened to the seal on your stomach?" Tsunade asked a false question. "It vanishes. The reason this seal doesn't vanish when it isn't used it because it isn't just a seal." Tsunade said as she took a needle and very lightly, so Naruto wouldn't notice, started to extract a little green fluif from the Curse Mark.

"Eh?" Naruto asked her, and she kept him from looking backwards.

"This seal seems to not be a true Fuinjutsu. It actually seems to be Fuinjutsu, and an enzyme with some foul chakra in it. Good news, we can remove it with surgery. Then your healing factor should kick in." Tsunade said with a smile on her face. She was happy, the solution was simple. Unlike with a seal like Naruto's, which was connected to his very soul and only appeared on the skin when he was using chakra, this seal was actually physical.

They could cut it out, if they cut out the infected parts of it.

"That is very good news." Jiraiya spoke when he came in through the window. Naruto looked up at him with a giant grin on his face.

"Pervy Sage! When did you get back!?" Naruto asked with an excited tone, and Jiraiya laughed. It would seem Naruto had missed him while he was gone for the short amount of time. Tsunade smiled as well, since Jiraiya and Kakashi were without a doubt two of the people Naruto respected the most in the world. He loved her, but Naruto didn't respect her nearly as much as he respected these two men.

"I have been searching Orochimaru's older bases... and I found these." Jiraiya said as he tossed Tsunade a few scrolls. Jiraiya had been seaching the older bases with the more horfirying experiments, and he had found several unique scrolls that depicted the Curse Seal and how it was both created and how it could be removed.

Tsunade looked over it, before she furrowed her brow.

"How did you find this?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya, who looked serious.

"Older base, right outside of the Land of Rice. Orochimaru left his base for some reason, and it made it easier for me to search. I found these... didn't know they would come in handy though." Jiraiya noted as he looked at the Cursed Seal on Naruto's back. The Evil Unsealing Method was used to take out the Cursed Seal, and then if there was an available body around, it could be used to reincarnate Orochimaru.

Not only did Orochimaru take over bodies, but he could also create more of himself and bring himself back from the dead.

"Tiger, Snake, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Hare, Rat... it seems simply. Preform the seals, and use the same chakra manipulations as you would for the Evil Sealing Method. Then places your hand on the seal, and you can remove it." Tsunade spoke as she read the scroll. It sounded pretty easy to her, if she was being honest.

"I'm up to try anything to get this thing off me." Naruto said as he looked back at his Curse Mark. He would rather that he NOT have that. He had seen what it had done to Sasuke, and he didn't want it to happen to him.

He would rather get a woman's body, than turn into a monster.

"Okay then, I will take it off." Jiraiya said as he started to go through the seals. He went through the right order, and he did it in a literal second. He then placed his hand on Naruto's back, and the seal was lifted off of Naruto's body. Naruto sighed in relief and relaxed into the bed. His body felt SO much better with that off of him, and Jiraiya gave Naruto a pat on the back. "Without that, you look much better! How about you sit up so we can see those-" Jiraiya started to say with a laugh.

"PERV!" Tsunade and Naruto shouted as they punched him in the face and stomach. Jiraiya was sent flying through the wall, breaking it down, before he went flying through the village. Soon he was on the other side of the village, and the ones who hit him huffed. Sure, they knew he was joking about seeing Naruto's breasts, but it was still annoying for both of them.

"Super Pervy Sage." Naruto mumbled as he started to put his girl-clothes back on, now that the wall was open and the entire village could look into the hospital he needed to be dressed again.

"Well, he will never change. Naruto, you will have to get used to it. After seeing Orochimaru is after you, and with the Akatsuki already after you. I have decided... you are going to be sent out of the village for a training journey." Tsunade told Naruto, and he looked at her with wide eyes. A training journey... sounded awesome!

"Really, who is training me!?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Both Jiraiya-sama and I will be training you. Jiraiya will focus on your Taijutsu abilities and Fuinjutsu... I will focus on evolving your Ninjutsu." Kakashi said seriously. By the end of the training journey, Kakashi wanted to get Naruto's skills up to at least Jonin level in the areas he needed them to be. Naruto would need training in Genjutsu, and he would need to improve his Taijutsu to Jonin or higher level. With both him and Jiraiya, it would be easier.

Then Kakashi alone would work on Naruto's Ninjutsu, since Naruto was could no longer form a Summoning Contract thanks to the strange Golden Key.

"Can I learn how to use my Wind Chakra Element?" Naruto asked, since he had been waiting for somebody to teach him how to use that.

"Of course, for what I have planned you will need it. Wind Chakra is the most powerful combat element. It would be a shame to waste it. Wind not only enhances Water and Fire, but it negates Lightning and cuts Earth. For team combat and straight combat, Wind is the best." Kakashi explained to Naruto. Naruto was born lucky, the only element Wind was weak to was Fire, while it had the advantage against all other elements in battle. Even then, if you pit an A-class Wind Ninjutsu against a B-class Fire Ninjutsu, the Wind would win.

Elements weren't so simple as Fire beats Wind, there was jutsu strength to consider.

"Yes! When do we leave?" Naruto asked with an excited voice. He couldn't wait to get his training started.

"We tomorrow morning, first thing in the morning." Kakashi spoke with a dead serious tone. The sooner that Naruto started, the better it would be. Kakashi had nearly lost Naruto three times now, and he wasn't going to let it happen a fourth time. Against Sasuke, to the doctot, and then to Orochimaru. This latest one was the biggest wake up call.

He needed to take his job as teacher way more seriously.

"Sheesh, you punch hard. I just wanted to see how far along you were in your transformation." Jiraiya said as he came back in, uninjured by some miracle. He had truly been curious about how far Naruto had come in his changes.

"Well, you have 3 years from now. Jiraiya, you said the Akatsuki need to collect the Kyuubi last. That is good, we will use every bit of time we can get. Naruto, your most important mission is to get stronger." Tsunade told Naruto, and he saluted her. It was a mock salute, but still a salute.

"Got it Granny Tsunade, I was going to do that anyway!" Naruto said with a grin, though he wondered why it was going to be a three year journey.

Jiraiya saw this.

"The Akatsuki doesn't plan to start capturing Jinchuriki for 3 years." Jiraiya confirmed for Naruto. They had three years to make Naruto as strong as possible. It would be hard, but they would somehow manage to do it.

Naruto grinned and clenched his fist.

This was going to be fun!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **There will be a Timeskip soon.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 1 Year

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 **-1 Full Year Later-**

"Come on, lets kick this up a notch!" Naruto shouted out as he clashed fists with Jiraiya, and he exchanged a kick. Jiraiya was pressed with a good bit of force when blocking them. Naruto's strength had grown a good amount in a single year of working on it. Where Naruto was Chunin before, Naruto was now a solid Jonin when it came to his Strength, Speed, AND his Taijutsu had made an amazing leap from Genin to Jonin. Now, Naruto could put him on edge when he was fighting against him.

That progress was thanks to the "Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal".

They worked by wrapping special beads around the person's wrists and ankles. They started out white, before going through the colors blue, green, yellow, and then r ed when they finished working. When the training was complete, and the color turned to red, your body would have Jonin speed and strength.

Naruto had already completed that training.

Of course, Jiraiya wasn't a Sannin for nothing. Even with Jonin skills, Jiraiya was still able to hold his own against Naruto without having to put too much effort into it. Naruto could easily shatter stone, trees, and even smaller boulders with his punches, but Jiraiya was durable like Naruto.

"Good, keep it up." Jiraiya commented as he blocked and dodged a few punches and kicks that were thrown with a startling amount of skill. He stopped himself from pushing his hand into Naruto's chest, and instead went lower and pushed off against Naruto's stomach to knock him onto the ground. Naruto rolled, before getting back to his feet and grinning.

Naruto loved battling fist to fist.

"Stop." Kakashi called out from the clearing, and he came over towards them and looked at the two sweating shinobi. Kakashi tossed towels to them, they had been sparring for five hours straight as of now. They had both worked up a good sweat in that time. Naruto always did have stamina for days.

"You need a haircut." Jiraiya said to Naruto as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

What was once blond hair, had finally completed the transformation into Straight Red Hair. Naruto had also started a growth spurt. In a year, he had gained a few inches from where he was. Naruto ruffled his hair, which had grown down to the middle of his back. He never really paid much attention to his hair.

"You also need new clothes... you have outgrown these ones." Kakashi noted as he looked at the torn clothes Naruto had.

"Can I get pants?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the skirt he was still wearing. Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Naruto's long, womanly legs, the toned juicy thighs. The two of them also looked at the way Naruto's behind had started to grow out and become rounded and larger than before. The two of them could see that Naruto's waist had started to thin out a bit more, and his hips were growing out a bit.

Naruto was experiencing what a _woman_ went through for puberty.

What were once tiny little bumps on Naruto's chest, had grown out to form a B-cup in the breast department. Naruto still didn't bother wearing a bra, though he wouldn't be able to do that for much longer. Naruto's eyelashes had started to grow out, and instead of gaining muscle-mass like a man... he got a toned muscle like a woman.

"No." Jiraiya and Kakashi _both_ said in unison.

Naruto was gaining the looks, body, and personality of a woman. They wanted to dress him as one too, because he DID have the looks to pull it off. Heck, Naruto didn't even complain about the panties or the revealing clothes. He only ever complained about the skirt.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase?" Naruto asked with his hands together. He wanted to have at least SOME of his male pride left intact by the time he finished puberty and it became impossible for people to call him a boy (not counting his penis).

Kakashi and Jiraiya both put hands on Naruto's shoulders, before they gave him thumbs up.

"Don't you like using the women's side of the hot springs? If you make yourself look like a boy with your clothes, you might not be able to do that." Jiraiya reminded Naruto, who gave them a dull look. Jiraiya made it a POINT to visit each and every hot springs in every town they passed on the trip.

"Jiraiya-sama needs you for insperation." Kakashi spoke as he looked at the newest Make Out book. It was a book inspired by the idea of a man turning into a woman, and slowly falling in love with a lesbian. The two of them work through their issues together, and come to accept each other and lived happily ever after.

"... Just start teaching me the next step in Wind Chakra mastery already." Naruto told Kakashi with a dull gaze.

"Can't, we need a waterfall for the next step. You mastered the first step the other day, give it some time. We have 2 more years. The first step is you turning you chakra into wind chakra... the second step is doing the same thing... but in one huge burst." Kakashi told Naruto with a bored tone. They couldn't do that without first being close enough to a waterfall. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Then what do I do now?" Naruto asked with his tone showing he was bored.

"You have Jonin Taijutsu skills, and your Ninjutsu skills are coming along. We could go Genjutsu, but you seem to have a block preventing you from learning how to use it." Kakashi spoke lowly. It was almost like it was impossible for Naruto to use Genjutsu, he could break them, but not learn to use them himself. His ability to progress in Genjutsu was very limited.

"We just need to be patient... and get you some cute clothes!" Jiraiya said with a double thumbs up.

"I am _not_ going lingerie shopping with you." Naruto told Jiraiya with a frown. He didn't need lingerie. He needed clothes, oh how he wished Emi was hear, but not lingerie. He didn't want a boy to be with him when he bought underwear now. His body was maturing into a young woman's body. He felt uncomfortable getting undressed or trying on... intimates with grown men around.

"Oh come on, I will give you a percentage of-" Jiraiya started, before Naruto kicked him between the legs and started to walk off on his own.

He did not need Jiraiya's help!

 _ **-2 Hours Later-**_

He needed Jiraiya's help!

"Fuck... I really have no clue what to look for." Naruto said as he browsed through clothes. He had already picked out a nice blue skirt, something a bit on the short side but stil decent. He had gotten a good black shirt with a V-neck and short orange sleeves. He had even gotten the lady to agree to put the Uzumaki symbol on the back of the shirt. He had the last name Uzumaki, and finally had the red hair to match it.

He needed new panties, and he had no idea what style he needed to buy!

"Need a hand cutie?" A tall man asked Naruto, standing tall enough that he was at least twice Naruto's size. He was leering down at Naruto with a pedophile-like stance, and the other customers were wincing in sympathy and pity at how the man was picking on Naruto. Naruto looked up at the man, who had no business being in _woman's_ clothing store.

Naruto had a woman's body, penis aside, it was fine for him to be here.

"Not really, but there is this big _bug_ following me around. Take the hint, before I rip... you sick pervert." Naruto said when the pervert opened up his trechcoat and exposed his body to Naruto. Naruto had a bored look on his face, neither freaked out or surprised by the nude male body.

Naruto just punched his balls... and he heard them pop.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" The man screamed out and collapsed, holding his broken balls. Naruto kicked him in the side of the head, before the man collapsed, knocked out cold.

'Fuck that guy.' Naruto thought with an annoyed mental tone, because the women in the shop were not giving him looks of pride for his actions. Now he had to deal with them all, if they had the guts to talk with him. Naruto could have gone his entire life without seeing that man's dick... or any dick besides his own.

"Thank you... you must be really strong... Naruto?" A familiar voice asked, and Naruto looked to see Emi standing there. She was wearing her usual clothes, and hadn't really aged a day. She was wearing a nametag over her right breast.

"Emi... shouldn't you be in Konoha?" Naruto asked her in surprise, since he had made sure she would have the chance to do better for herself.

"Thanks to you, I was able to find success and I opened up a second store location. I am just here to see how this store is doing... wow... you sure... look different." Emi said with a smile on her face. Naruto looked MORE like a woman now than he did the last time they met, and that was saying something. Shouldn't Naruto had started to look more like a boy now that he was apparently going into puberty, or in it.

"Well... I really like my new hair." Naruto mentioned as he showed off his red locks, and Emi nodded, they were very beautiful. Unkept, but very beautiful. They would need a small trim to take care of some of the little flaws here and there. The split ends that were barely noticable, or how some parts in the back weren't as even and styled as they could be.

"So, you still dress like a girl?" Emi said in a lower tone, and she started to pull Naruto with her into a changing room so that they could have some privacy.

"Yeah... I am starting to like it more. The clothes are more comfortable... and it feels... right." Naruto spoke in an unsure tone.

His body confused him, and made him feel... insesure sometimes.

"Well, at least it looks good on you. This man has been ruining my business, I was about to hire a ninja to take care of it. It seems I just keep owing you favors." Emi said with a twinkle in her eye. After expanding her shop to this town, she had figured things would go a bit rocky. She didn't know she would have a vulgar pervert that would scare away business.

She came out here to check things out, and boom, Naruto took care of her problems once again.

"Naw, you don't owe me anything. I like to help people when I can. Gotta try my best to be a hero." Naruto told her in his ever cheerful voice. He never asked for things when he did things for people. He was a selfless person by nature, he loved to be in the spotlight, so the role of hero just seemed to fit him.

"You need to accept favors... Tell you what, since you really helped me out again... and you it has been a year. I'll help you get some clothes, on me. Consider it a thank you, and a birthday present." Emi said as she looked up and down Naruto's body. She was surprised at how poor the quality of his clothes were, rips and tears everything on them.

"... Okay?" Naruto questioning said, unsure of what she was trying to do.

Until she grabbed the front of his clothes and _literally_ ripped them off of his body. The clothes came undone, showing how close to being destroyed they had been... before they had been destroyed by Emi.

"Cute panties... red and sexy lace. Very sensual... but with your red hair, you wanna go for black now. Black, white, dark blue, or vibrant orange. Black would look best though with your light skin, and it would really show off these developing curves." Emi noted like a pro. She was a pro, having been doing this most of her life. She would, could, and was going to find Naruto the cutest clothes that she could find.

She would also take this chance to scope out his body.

"But... I am used to red." Naruto told her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You used to be yellow blond, which went well with that shade of vibrabt red." Emi said as she stripped Naruto of the panties by pulling them down his growing legs. One day they would be long and seductive, and they already were for his age... if he were a girl.

She was confused over her own sexuality when she looked at Naruto.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise at how quickly she had stripped him down completely nude. Naruto didn't even feel how she had gotten the, admittedly, stretched out panties down like that.

'Ah... that is cute.' Emi thought as she looked at Naruto's penis. It made sense to her, if Naruto wasn't going through male puberty (the time in a boy's life when it got bigger) it would naturall remain small. It also made sense that since he was so womanly, he had to have a lot of estrogen in his system, further preventing growth and possibly shrinking a little.

"Can you... not stare so much?" Naruto asked her as he covered him willy with his hand, and she smiled at him.

"I think it is adorable. Don't worry about it so much. I mean, lesbians don't have penises and they seem to have sex just fine." Emi spoke to comfort him, and it worked a little. She was right, lesbians did seem to get it on just fine without a penis. Men were often times very insecure about their dicks. They hated small dicks, because they made them feel like less of a man. Heck, even _mentioning_ a small dick in a room of men would make them feel insecure.

"Thanks... that has been worrying me for awhile." Naruto admitted, since having a former 'Sex Worker' explain this to him helped ease his mind about it.

"Though, you are going to have some trouble pleasing a girl with it... Oh, _I know_. I could teach you how to please a woman!" Emi pretended to only just now think of the idea. In truth, she had been wanting to have sex with Naruto. He had visited her at a brothel for sex, but _never_ got it. Sure, the money was refunded, she still still had her sense of pride as a working woman. She had left a customer unsatisfied, and that customer had been a boy she owed so much to.

"Can we just get the clothes right now... and talk about this later?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled to him. Emi nodded and left the changing room, giving Naruto time to himself. Naruto looked down at his crotch, before he covered it with his hand and looked into the mirror.

Naruto's face fell.

With a single hand hiding his junk, it was impossible to tell he was a man. His body, his voice, his _everything_ now was... so different to him. Naruto looked into his eyes, his bright blue eyes, and he looked at his whisker marks. The only things that had been left unchanged. Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip.

He hated that doctor so much for doing this to him!

'My life... I never had friends or family growing up. I was always hated for something I couldn't control. I fought against murdered and monsters. My best friend turned traitor and tried to kill me... and now he hates my guts. Everything I have is always taken from me...' Naruto thought to himself, before Naruto slapped his cheeks with his hands.

No, he didn't need to be depressed, he should just bottle up the emotions he was feeling and push them deep down inside of him where they couldn't bother him anymore.

"Here, you actually picked out good top clothes. You just needed help with the panties. Here. some plain black ones." Emi said as she came back into the room. She smiled at Naruto and sat down with him.

She wanted to tease him.

"Soft... How do I look?" Naruto asked after her got FULLY dressed again, and she nodded her head and hummed. The top was tomboyish, which fit Naruto since he was a boy at heart, mind, spirit, and penis. The skirt was modest, even if a little short.

"Get a haircut, wearing some chest bindings, and wear pants... and you could pass for a feminine boy again." Emi noted to him, before she stuck out her tongue. "Back to the main point. Did you know, out of everyone I have done... only 1 guy has made me cum?" Emi asked, and bragged at the same time.

"Really?" Naruto asked, expecting it to be some huge dicked guy.

"Yep... maybe about 3 inches long. The guy was thin too. I have been around the block, and seen some pretty big dicks. You want to know a secret... most women can't cum from just taking a big dick." Emi revealed the information men did just not seem to understand. Just thrusting in and out like an animal didn't work for most women. Some women yes, but not all of them.

"You are kidding." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Nope. The clit is super sensative, and the G-spot is only like 2 inches in anyway. You could reach it with your finger or tongue. Find the G-spot and rub the clit, and you can have any woman cumming. If you learn technique, she won't even care about anything else." Emi told the absolute truth. When a woman cheated on a man because of sex, it wasn't because he was small. Half of the time the man being cheated on was large.

A man thought that because his dick was huge, all he had to do was thrust and the woman would cum. Often times, the man's overconfidence actually led to him being unable to please women.

"Thanks!" Naruto said with his brightest smile of the day, and Emi nodded and allowed him to leave without paying for the clothes.

On second thought, she wasn't going to have sex with him.

She wanted Naruto to experience his first time with somebody _he_ truly loved. She wanted his first time, but she figured that it wasn't her wishes that mattered. She had given her advise, and she had helped Naruto to look good. Naruto had the knowledge now that would help him, and she hoped he would remember it and put it to good use.

She really did want Naruto to find a special girl and be happy.

 ** _Chapter End!  
The first sex scene in this story WILL be romantic. It will be thoughtful. It will also be a scene of actual love, instead of just smut disguised as love._**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Juvia and Wendy are in the lead. People had some really good reasons behind chosing them. I will decide by** _ **next chapter**_ **what the pairing is. This is your LAST chance to turn things around if you want a different girl.**


	16. Chapter 16 Timeskip Forward and Back?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Look up the Fus Ro Dah videos on my profile.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 **\- 2 Years Later -**

Puberty.

The average age for when a woman would stop growing was around the age of 16 or 17, when they finished the last stages of pubery. They reached their full height, and would have their aging slowed down until they reached their middle ages.

Puberty... had treated Naruto the same way.

Naruto, once a little shorty, had grown to a tall height. It would seem that Naruto had a decent sized person in his family, because he actually grew to a decent height of 5'4" tall. The women's puberty he went through helping him to reach his full height even quicker than he would have if he had gone through male puberty. His waist had stayed the same thin sized, but his hips had flared out to a seductive woman's. He had fully grown into a rounded, but still toned, butt.

His face had narrowed only a little, retaining it's heart shape he had gotten from Kushina. Naruto had finally cut his hair, and he kept it down to shoulder length.

Then there was the breast growth... what was once a B-cup had evolved into something amazing. It had turned into a cup size, with equal perkiness and softness, that made it hard for Jiraiya or Kakashi to fight against Naruto in hand to hand combat. The cup size was a large DD-cup, almost being above that. His hourglass figure had truly bloomed as well, becoming full woman. Of course, the cup size was only really visible when Naruto didn't wear armor.

Turns out, large breasts on a petite body looked even larger.

"I like this." Naruto commented as he looked at the armor he had made for him. It came to him in a dream, and he descrived it to Jiraiya. Then Jiraiya had drawn it out, and taken it to be made for him. It was an exact replica of the armor he had seen in his dream. It had full torso coverage, and curved shoulder guards. The neck was high enough to cover half his neck, and he had two plates connected with leather straps that went over the his blue skirt. On the front of the armor was a cross with one prong of the cross being longer on the right side.

There was even a red... fairy design underneath the cross, over his heart.

Underneath his armor, he wore a black, skin-tight top with no sleeves to it. On his arms he wore long black gloves, and over those gloves he had armored guards for everything below the elbow, and coverage for his hands.

His thighs and most of his legs were completely uncovered, except for the knee high leather boots he wore.

"Good, it looks good on you." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face. He enjoyed the skirt the most, since it gave a lot to show of the legs. Kakashi was simply reading the new Make Out book, knowing that it was only going to be a few months before the next one was out. Jiraiya had been jumping out book after book since Naruto had started to finish puberty. At 16 years old, Naruto had a youthful beauty about him.

"That it does." Kakashi agreed with Jiraiya as he glanced over to Naruto. Naruto reached into his skirt pocket, before he pulled out his golden key and put it on a string and hung it around his neck.

"I know I look damn fine." Naruto commented as he spun around.

'Yep... Kushina's son.' Jiraiya and Kakashi thought when they saw the self-assured arrogance in Naruto's tone. The way he was so sure that he looked good. It was good for him, because at least it kept his spirits up. They were on their way back to Konoha at the moment, just stopping by a village to get their things.

Naruto's training had gone very well.

He had finished learning how to use the Wind Element, and according to Kakashi, Naruto had created an S-rank jutsu... two of them. The first being a Wind Style: Rasengan, and the second being a move that Naruto called the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. Naruto had spent a lot of time developing and mastering his jutsu, he spent the last two years on it after devloping it. It was Naruto's pride and joy jutsu, though he could only use it three times in a row before he exhausted himself.

The jutsu took SO much chakra to use, that even combined Jiraiya and Kakashi wouldn't be able to use it if they combined all of their chakra.

Of course, the amount of damage the attack did was worth the huge chakra cost. Because Jiraiya didn't know anyone who could take the thing head on. It was pretty much Naruto had three shots to instantly beat his opponent. If Naruto hit, it was his win. If he missed, he had two more tries to hit with it before he had to start to fight using his other skills.

'Of course, I still can't properly feel my left hand after facing off against the regular Wind Style: Rasengan. Kakashi really worked Naruto's ass on mastering the Rasengan.' Jiraiya thought as he looked at his damaged left hand. Kakashi had worked for a full two years on chakra mastery for Naruto.

It was Naruto's biggest weakness, his chakra control, so Kakashi had ran Naruto's ass so far into the ground he was shitting rocks.

Without the Toad Summons, Naruto needed to train even harder than ever to make up for the loss of firepower.

"So, when are we going to be back in Konoha?" Naruto asked with arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We need to make one stop before then, but that stop is only about a hour away." Jiraiya commented, and Naruto nodded. Sometimes they needed to make stops, it was something they had to do. Naruto had learned to just go with it, and see what happens.

*Poof*

"Eh?" Naruto asked when he saw that he was no longer standing with Jiraiya and Kakashi. Now he was standing in a world that made no sense. There were small planets only large enough to hold castles all around. Bridges from planet to planet, and the sky was tinted with darker rainbow shades. Naruto was standing in a plaza that had a star under his feet, and he was standing in front of a bridge that led to a castle that was in the distance. There was on castle much larger than the others, and 13 smaller ones, and then there were a LOT of other ones even smaller than that.

"Hello Master, the Celestial Spirit King has been waiting for you for some time now." A woman next to him said.

She was a little taller than Naruto was, and she had a dull face in the way that she wasn't showing much emotion. She had chin length, straight hair that was neatly trimmed. The hair was light pink colored, and the girl had blue eyes that seemed like doll eyes. They were on the sharper side though. She had a beautiful face and body. She had a slim hourglass figure, and a rounded butt with normal hips. She was petite in the stomach, shoulders, and she had long legs. She had large breasts, breasts the same size as the ones Naruto had.

She wore a white maid collar around her neck, and she wore a shot sleeved black dress that only went down a little passed her butt. It was plain black, nothing else. Over that, she wore a short white apron, and on top of her head she had a frilly maid band with bows in front of her ears. She had on long white socks that went to her thighs, and comfy looking black shoes.

Around her wrists were shackles with chains on them.

"... Ow." Naruto said when he pinched himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had seen this place in a dream. Several dreams actually, and he had seen this woman in one of his strange dreams.

"Hello Master, I am Virgo. The Celestial Spirit that can be summoned by the key you currently have around your neck." Virgo said to Naruto as she showed the symbol she had on a piece of paper, matching the symbol on the handle of the key. She bowed to Naruto, and lifted the sides of her skirt lightly. "Now, the Celestial Spirit King has been waiting for you. I assure you, once you speak with him you will be returned to where you came from." Virgo spoke to Naruto in a respectful tone.

"... Huh?" Naruto asked with a surprised tone, and Virgo pointed at Naruto's chest.

"The Magic Container in your chest has fully matured, and the Celestial Spirit King has been watching you. He beckoned you to find my key. Have you noticed that your... abilities are strangely unstable." Virgo asked him, and Naruto frowned for a moment. Naruto nodded his head, his abilities worked just fine.

It was his Shadow Clone jutsu that was the problem.

When he created more than 10 clones at a time, he felt strangely exhausted, even though Naruto had WAY more than enough chakra to make more. It was like a second energy source inside of him got drained when he did that, and only fixed itself when he undid the jutsu.

"My Shadow Clones have been messed up." Naruto commented with his tone confused, and Virgo nodded.

"You have over 100 times as much... chakra as you do magic. When you divide your body, you divide your magic. Unlike your chakra, your magic is unable to handle the division as well. So your body limits it." Virgo commented, of course as a Celestial Spirit whose key was in constant contact with Naruto, she could watch him. She knew of his skills and abilities, because she was able to watch him to see if she would ever be able to summon herself.

"Well, I better meet this King dude." Naruto said as he put his hands in his pockets, and Virgo nodded and bowed.

"Very well Master, will I be punished for forgetting to take you to meet him?" Virgo asked him, and Naruto was surprised at her.

"Do you _want_ to be punished?" Naruto asked in a stupified tone. She sounded like she _wanted_ to be punished, and that shocked him. He never met anyone, other than himself, that would do something expecting punishment, and do it anyway. Of course, he did it because as a prankster he always expected to be punished for his actions.

He did it anyway because it was funny.

"A maid who does not do her tasks correct, or insults her Master, must be punished." Virgo confirmed. Naruto sweatdropped at her, he was used to seeing weird people. There was nothing really that could creep him out more than Orochimaru wanting his body.

"Tell you what, write down a list of punishments. If you do something you think needs to be punished, I will punish you depending on how severe I think it is." Naruto told her, not wanting to deal with this right now. It wasn't like he was ever going to see her again after this, so there was no reason for him to ever worry about punishing her.

Her eyes gained a sparkle when he said that.

"Do you promise?" Virgo asked Naruto, and he nodded.

"Sure. Just let me know when I should punish you." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head quickly. She grabbed Naruto's hand, before she started to walk quickly with him. She wanted to go meet the Spirit King very quickly now. The quicker they met with him, the quicker that she would be able to do and get punished.

"Then let us make fast Master." Virgo said, and she picked up Naruto princess style, before she started to run quickly towards the castle. She didn't hold back, there were punishments on the line here. She didn't remember that Naruto could run faster than she could, and would have gotten to the castle on his own even faster than her.

'She must really want to make that list.' Naruto noted with a dull look at her.

He didn't so much mind so much that he was being carried, made him feel pretty, and that was what annoyed him. Being carried actually made him feel pretty, and that was somewhat bothering. When they arrived to the castle, Virgo set Naruto down and the door started to open on it's own. The two of them started to walk into the castle, and Naruto could see a huge man standing there. He had a theme of mostly green and blue plated armors, and had a starry appearance. He was older, and somewhat "fishy" in appearance with a huge mistake.

The Celestial Spirit King.

"Hello old friend, you took awhile to mature. I am glad to see you." The Spirit King said in a loud voice. Naruto nodded to him, and crossed his arms.

"I just met you, but okay. Nice to meet you. You called me here for some reason?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, showing no respect to the man in front of him. The Spirit King smiled widely to Naruto.

"No respect, you only respect people who prove themselves to you. I like that. Which is why I need to ask you for a favor." The Spirit King told Naruto, who looked interested.

"What favor?" Naruto questioned the man, knowing that it must be something pretty big. The Spirit King showed Naruto two scenes in time. The first was one Naruto himself, though Naruto looked down in embarassment when he saw that it was him during a time in his life where he regret something. It was Naruto using Kurama's chakra, Naruto did know his name since the other Tailed Beasts told him, and had gone on a rampage.

"You are strong... I noticed when you used this power, you gained power stronger than even the strongest of mages." The Spirit King said as he showed Naruto using the Tailed Beast Ball. The small ball destroyed several mountains with one blast, and it took both Kakashi and Jiraiya to calm Naruto down after that. It happened during his training to master the Rasenshuriken, and he got extremely angry with himself.

"I can't use that power on command." Naruto told the Spirit King, who showed Naruto the next scene.

It was three mountains that were sliced right in two, with the fourth mountain being turned into nothing more than a crater in the ground.

"You _do_ have power though." The Spirit King said, and Naruto shook his head.

"I promised Pervy Sage and Kakashi-sensei that I would only use the Rasenshuriken when I planned on killing somebody, and only when I was defending a loved one." Naruto told the Spirit King, who nodded. He knew of the promise. Naruto promised that he wouldn't abuse his technique. Naruto's strongest technique was still stronger than some of the most mighty spells that he had ever seen in his long life.

The power of the Tailed Beasts far surpassed that of the dragon's, and it was that power that was needed. A Tailed Beast was a beast the larger than any dragon, with Naruto's Tailed Beast being the largest and the strongest.

If _anyone_ could help him, it was Naruto.

"You do not need to break your promise. Old friend, I have time manipulation powers. I can send you back in time. I need you to go back in time... and protect the world from Zeref and his Black Magic." The Spirit King said, and Naruto frowned. That name sounded familiar to him, but he only heard it in a dream.

"But I need to go back to the village." Naruto told the Spirit King.

"You can go back. Remember, you are going back in time. In retrospect, not even a second will have passed here." The Spirit King said, and he didn't tell Naruto something.

Naruto already went back in time.

Or rather, if Naruto chose to go back in time, an alternate reality would be created. The past and future of the alternate reality would be different from this one. It would change, but it might change for the better.

"... Okay. If people need my help, it is my duty to help them. I never back down from a challenge." Naruto said, and the Spirit King clapped his hands and nodded with the happiest look yet.

"That is wondering! Virgo, you will go with Naruto. Of course, there will be two Virgos. Since you can't be the same as the other Virgo... I asked the other me if he would change her. She is fine with it, so long as you are no willing to change." The Spirit King spoke as he looked at Virgo, who was still sparkling a little.

"I'm good in this form." Virgo said with a nod of her head, and the Spirit King nodded. He clapped his hands, before Naruto and Virgo's bodies started to glow.

Then they were gone.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Jiraiya trained Taijutsu and Body. Kakashi trained Ninjutsu and Chakra Control.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Naruto's Timeskip Stats Canon - Without Kurama's Chakra**  
Tai: 3.5 (Jonin) - Nin: 4 (Jonin) - Gen: 2 (Genin) - Mind: 3 (Chunin) - Strength: 3.5 (Jonin) - Speed: 3.5 (Jonin) - Stamina: 5 (Kage) - Sign: 1.5 (Genin) = 26 (Elite Jonin)  
 **Note: Naruto, without Kurama's chakra, would still be on level with S-class mages.**

 **Naruto's Timeskip Stats Here - Without Kurama's Chakra**  
Tai: 3.5 (Jonin) - Nin: 5 (Kage) - Gen: 2 (Genin) - Mind: 3.5 (Chunin) - Strength: 3.5 (Jonin) - Speed: 3.5 (Jonin) - Stamina: 5 (Kage) - Sign: 1.5 (Genin) = 27.5 (Elite Jonin)  
 **Fun Fact: The Fairy Tail manga has yet to produce an attack stronger than the Tailed Beast Ball that Naruto used on Orochimaru.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Flying Boat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Well... this is weirder than weird.' Naruto thought as he sipped at a cup of tea. When he was sent to the past, Naruto would have thought he would be sent right in the heart of things. Instead, Naruto had been sent to the front of a building. He was sent to some random town that he didn't know, which wasn't that bad. Naruto was in some town he knew not the name of, not bad considering he didn't know the name of any towns except the town he was suppose to go to. Magnolia town, but Virgo knew where they were.

She told him just to wait, and people from Fairy Tail would appear before them shortly.

"This punishment is sublime." Virgo told Naruto from underneath him, and Naruto looked down at her with his eyes dull.

She liked punishments a bit _too_ much.

Virgo had her arms tied behind her back at the moment, and he face was pressed harshly against the ground. Her butt was pushed up into the air, and she was serving as Naruto's chair. Naruto was sitting on her butt, and sipping at tea that she had prepared for him. She looked happier than before, because she liked how she was being treated.

 _Punishment 1 - Being a Chair_

That was the first punishment on the list of things that Virgo wanted him to do to her. She had prepared Naruto a _long_ list of punishments. She planned on serving him for the remainder of his life, so there was a lot of time to take care of the punishments.

"Please Master, do not be afraid to summon me whenever you need a chair." Virgo told him with her happy face not going away. Naruto nodded his head, it was her request so he would follow through with it. Her ass was surprisingly comfortable to sit on, so soft and plump. Naruto found that he liked the 'feeling of power' that having a chair like Virgo gave him. If he said so himself, it could make people ignore his womanly looks and focus on his aura.

The aura of powerful warrior.

Naruto opened up a book, before he started to read about the _Life of Erza Scarlet_ that had been given to him. Since she was a DNA Donor for his body, alone with Mirajane Strauss, he might as well read up on the notes from the books he had been... given. Yes, because he gained these books through completely normal means.

Naruto didn't sneak away from his training, return to the village, and sneak into the Hokage's tower, and steal these books... or use his new Jutsu to stun Tsunade or anything.

Who knew Pervy Ninjutsu worked on Tsunade?

"At least the view of the ocean is nice." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. This town was located right at the edge of the ocean.

He loved the waves, and the wind. It was a nice, pure scented wind. Naruto's wind training had given him a keen insight on the wind. He enjoyed it's soft embrace. The sharpness of his own wind greeted it gently as well. Naruto could use his own wind, his wind chakra, to create blades of wind. With them, he could even slice through a waterfall with ease. Just by putting his hand on something, he could send out Wind Chakra and slice it in half. His hands were blades, though since he didn't like killing he didn't want to do that.

Naruto placed his hand against the ropes binding Virgo's arms, before they snapped off of her.

"Master?" Virgo asked, and Naruto looked down at her.

"Hold your hand next to her butt, palms up." Naruto told her, and she gained a twinkle in her hand as she did so. She didn't think of doing things like this, the forced act of having to hold her hands up. Naruto placed the cup of tea on her palm, and she realized he was using her to hold his cup of tea.

This punishment just got much better in her eyes.

"My Master is truly the most cruel with his punishments." Virgo complimented Naruto, and he sweatdropped. He wasn't cruel, the punishment was her idea.

"So, when am I going to be meeting these 'Fairy Tails' members?" Naruto asked Virgo as he looked around. He was looking for the symbol that he wore on his chest, right on his armored top. He learned he had been unknowingly wearing the symbol of Fairy Tail from Virgo, just like for years he had been unknowingly wearing the Uzumaki symbol.

Naruto had gotten his Uzumaki clan symbol tattoed on his body.

"Minutes, hours, I was not here at this moment. I just heard about it from Aquarius." Virgo admitted to Naruto, and he raised an eyebrow. Aquarius, another Celestial Spirit similar to Virgo, but with a lot more attitude. He had heard about her, more from Virgo in the hour he had been waiting here.

 _Requip Magic - Takes things stored in a personal sup-space and places them on the user's body, or giving it back to them._  
 _The Knight - The use of magic to equip the user with armor and weapons to increase battle power._

"Well, it doesn't really matter... I have a lot of magic study to do." Naruto said to Virgo, he was willing to wait. He had a book that had Erza's techniques, armors, weapons, and her life to read while he waited. He could use this book to grow stronger than he was now, according to Virgo he was already strong enough to equal or surpass Erza in battle. Despite his Shadow Clones being limited to 10 at a time, he learned his magic power was NOT even slightly on par with his chakra.

Turns out, when Naruto summoned shadow clones, it ALSO split his magic reserves... at 10 Shadow Clones his magic reserves became too small for them to sustain themselves.

His Magic Reserves were about 1% as large as his Chakra Reserves.

Thankfully, jutsu like Rasengan were completely unaffected by his Magic Reserves, so he could use those without worrying.

"Boat?" Virgo asked Naruto as a shadow came over the two of them. Naruto looked up at the cause of the shadow, and he could see a boat that was riding on top of a huge wave, heading right towards them. Naruto watched as it got close to them, before he put his book away and clapped his hands slowly. Because this was just his luck, Virgo messed up and thought that this boat was "members of fairy tail" that would be appearing at this spot.

"Oodama Rasengan." Naruto said as a Rasengan appeared his his hand, before it doubled in size. If the Rasengan was strong enough to blast through a building, then the Oodama Rasengan was equal in power to blasting through the entire house. Naruto would blow the entire ship up before it could hit them. The compact power of the Oodama Rasengan, despite only being twice as large as the Rasengan, was over 10 times the raw power of the Rasengan.

Naruto would destroy the ship, and then he wouldn't be crushed underneath it.

"There might be people in that ship." Virgo reminded Naruto, and he cancelled his jutsu as the boat was inches away from his body.

Naruto's face twisted into a grimance of annoyance.

"Shit." Naruto said as the boat slammed into his face, thankfully only the bottom of the boat hit him. Naruto was knocked off of Virgo, and landed on his back, while the boat continued to skid across the ground. Naruto's nose was bleeding, but he didn't seem too hurt by being hit by the boat. Naruto was more concerned with the wave of water that washed over him and Virgo, before trying to go back towards the ocean. Naruto and Virgo were both swept away into the ocean.

The two of them were floating on the top of the waves after a few moments, and he gave her a look that showed his annoyance.

"I got you." Virgo said as she put an arm around Naruto's waist and started to swim with him towards the port. Naruto's eyes were twitching the entire time she was doing this. Naruto spat water out, and his nose healed from it's broken state in moments. The scrap that had been on Naruto's forehead healed up as well, and Naruto's eyes turned red for a brief moment, before he started to control himself again.

"I am going to _kill_ somebody." Naruto said with his left eye twitching like crazy.

"Please take out your anger on me in the form of punishments. I do believe that Punishment 137 would be a good punishment." Virgo informed Naruto, and Naruto looked at her for a moment. Naruto looked at the list, which had taken the form of a book. All of the punishments were written in it, each page had a different punishment on it. The list pages showed the punishment, the things needed for it, and gave a picture of what it should look like when it was being done.

 _Punishment 137 - Horse Ride Whipping_

"... What the fuck Virgo?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled at him with red cheeks. She didn't say anything at him. She was just happy that he didn't say no. Of course, she could sense the Sadism and Masochism in the boy. This was a great way to work out his frustrations with looking like he did, why not enjoy them to the fullest? Why could she not enjoy taking the time with a master who was willing to punish her?

"Well, we are here." Virgo said as they made it to port. "Master, in front of you." Virgo warned Naruto, and Naruto looked in front of him.

"Eh?" Naruto asked in confusion, before a person who was being attacked by flames slammed into Naruto. Naruto went flying with the guy as well, and Naruto crashed into the ground. He was pushed across the rough concrete, with a knocked out man pushed up against him. Naruto's irritation was slowly being raised, before he shot up and glared at the source of the man that slammed into him.

It was a pink haired boy, in his mid to late teens. He had short, spiky pink hair, and he wore an open black vest with a white dragon scale scarf around his neck. His fist was covered in flames He had puffy white pants on.

He froze when he saw that Naruto was glaring at him.

"Erza!?" The boy yelled in fear, and Naruto stood up and started to storm towards the guy. Naruto watched right up to the man, before he crossed his arms and gave the man a dark look. "I don't know what I did, but-" He started to say.

"I don't want to hear it!" Naruto shouted out as he punched him in the jaw and sent him flying into the broken remains of the boat. The boy went flying through the wreckage, before he slammed into a building and broke down the walls. Naruto heard screams of surprise coming from the building, before he stormed into it himself and grabbed the boy by the legs. "Don't you ever think of what you are doing!?" Naruto asked the boy, since that was TWICE that Naruto had been hit by something _in the face_ in less than 5 minutes.

Naruto started to spin the boy around, unknowingly destroyed everything in the shop that he was slamming the guy into.

Naruto raised the boy above his head, before he threw him out of the building and created a new hole in the wall.

"Yep, that temper is Erza! Natsu was beaten!" A blue cat blurted out as Natsu crashed into the ground in front of a standing up, tiny blue cat with a derpy face and green backpack. Naruto guessed the pink haired boy was Natsu.

"Natsu, what do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto asked Natsu as he stopped in front of him. Natsu went got onto his hands and knees, sweat on his face, before he looked up at Naruto.

"... Did you get a haircut and start wearing colored contacts Erza?" Naruto asked when he noticed something off about "Erza", though he should have figured out Naruto wasn't Erza. "Did you draw whiskers on your face?" Natsu asked as well.

"Master, I do believe that introductions are in order." Virgo told Naruto, who looked towards the blue cat and the girl standing next to it. About Naruto's age, she was a blond girl with her hair in a done up well. She was wearing a revealing near-black dress that showed off her large breasts. She had to be at least an E-cup, DDD-cup, a full size above Naruto. The girl was a little taller than Naruto, and she had a ring that had keys on it. She had honey brown eyes, and she was quite sexy.

Yet, despite how sexy she was Naruto held _zero_ attraction to her, he was straight, but this woman just did _not_ appeal to him.

Naruto could see a lot of people in armor running towards them at the moment, he guessed they were some kind of police force. Some kind of police force who dressed like they were knights.

"I'm Lucy... and you already met Natsu..." Lucy introduced herself, and Naruto took out his book and opened it up. He actually read that name in the book. Lucy was mentioned as one of Erza's partners.

 _Lucy Heartfilja - Celestial Spirit Mage_

"Aye, I'm Happy, you look different Erza... and who is the pink haired maid lady?" Happy introduced himself, having already figured out that Naruto wasn't Erza, but was just going with the flow.

"This is my... servant." Naruto spoke when he saw Virgo hinting to him to not call her by her name, most likely because there was a Celestial Spirit mage right in front of him. They weren't suppose to tell people they were from the future. Virgo did shiver when she heard the servant part, since that sounded like a good term.

She would have prefered bitch, or subby-bitch, but servant sounded more official.

"Yes, and this is my master Naruto Uzumaki." Virgo introduced Naruto, who nodded a head to them. Natsu blinked, before he looked at Naruto with shock.

"You aren't Erza!?" Natsu shouted out, clearly confused by what was going on.

"I never said I was... you said that. I was just too pissed off at you throwing a..." Naruto said as he looked over at the guy who had slammed into him. Naruto looked at his over the top clothes, and his over the top hair style and the clearly dyed hair and facial tattoes, "... gay guy at me. Also, I need to punch the person that hit me with the boat and tital wave." Naruto said as he gripped his fist.

Lucy started to sweat, since she had summoned the spirit that had done that.

"Hey all of you!" The man at the front of the knights shouted out, and everyone looked towards the tiny army running towards them.

"Ah crap, lets get out of here!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Lucy, and Happy grew wings and started to fly away with them. Naruto watched them leave, before Lucy nudged him in the arm. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek in annoyanced, before Virgo coughed into her hand.

"They were Fairy Tail members." Virgo informed him, and Naruto paused for a moment, and the knights got closer.

...

"I should go after them, shouldn't I?" Naruto asked, before sighing, knowing the answer. Naruto started to run after them, and Virgo followed after him.

"How long do you plan on letting them think you are a girl?" Virgo asked Naruto, and Naruto thought about it. He forgot to mention he was a guy, he guessed he really had stopped noticing or caring if people mistook his gender. He was no longer offended, because when he looked at himself in the mirror with clothes on... he pretty much saw a girl as well.

"Virgo... Punishment number... 47..." Naruto said, and Virgo smiled and saluted him. She quickly learned that Naruto would punish her if she mentioned certain things. She had a list of things that she suspected would make Naruto angry enough to punish her.

This was going to be a good punishment!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Naruto x Juvia is the pairing, their pairing name is Swirling Tides.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Ramen to Have a Baby For

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Wow... brutal...' Natsu thought as he walked through Magnolia town with the... Erza-look-a-like (Naruto) on top of Virgo's shoulders. He couldn't help but he surprised at how Naruto was forced Virgo to keep her upper body lowered, while her arms were tied behind her back. She was gagged to prevent her from talking, while Naruto casually read a book on top of her. Virgo couldn't talk, she was having trouble keeping her balance, and she couldn't use her arms to fix that.

Her cheeks were red from the _enjoyment_ that this punishment was bringing her.

"You smell like Erza and Mirajane had a baby" Happy told Naruto, who ignored the cat and looked at Lucy for a moment.

She was giving him a small distance, while Natsu was scared of Naruto's rage, he didn't actually back away from Naruto when he wasn't annoyed. Natsu had quickly gotten used to Naruto.

"Surprise attack!" Natsu shouted out, and Naruto slammed his fist into the top of Natsu's head, smashing him into the ground.

"I am a farmer apparently." Naruto pointed out as he looked at the large building that was Fairy Tail. Natsu pulled himself out of the ground and grinned when he saw Fairy Tail in sight, and grabbing Lucy, he ran towards the building. Naruto wasn't in a rush, so he just enjoyed his position on top of Virgo.

She really enjoyed these punishements.

Of course she did, she was the one that created the damn list that she believed were suitable punishments. Also, of course since she liked being punished, she was going to do things that would make it so that she deserved getting punished.

Which was why Naruto gagged her to prevent her from talking.

Naruto noticed the stares that he was getting, and Virgo walked them into Fairy Tail. Naruto hopped down off of Virgo, while Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the entire guild was already fighting. They were throwing barrels, punching, kicking, that one chick was scratching. He could see somebody biting, and finally, Naruto twitched in annoyance when a bottle hit him in the face.

Naruto glared at the guild, and they froze.

"Oh shit, Erza!"

Naruto walked towards the bar without saying a word, and the guild parted to make way for him. Naruto sat down in front of Mirajane, who didn't exactly recognize him.

"Erza... Did you get a haircut?" Mirajane asked Naruto, and everyone was silent as the grave. Naruto looked towards Mirajane with a pleasant smile. She looked just like her corpse did... though alive, and breathing. She really was super beautiful, though he already knew that much from seeing her preserved body.

"I'm Naruto, a farmer." Naruto told her, and the second he talked the sound of his voice told Mirajane that he wasn't Erza.

"Farming is a hard job, you seem like such a delicate-" Mirajane started to compliment Naruto, who stood up and grabbed Natsu by the face.

Naruto slammed Natsu down into the wooden floor, with his feet sticking up into the air.

"I'm a farmer who plants dumbasses into the ground." Naruto told her as he sat back down with a self-satisifed look. Nobody laughed at his joke, other than a _completely_ butt ass naked many with spiky black hair. He was well toned, but it _must_ have been cold in here because there was some shrinkage going on. He didn't seem to realize he was naked, though if he was butt naked that let Naruto know his identity at least.

Gray, an Ice-Make Mage.

"Ha! You got destroyed again by Erza!" Gray shouted out, and Naruto ignored Gray for a few moments. "What did the dumbass do to piss you off this time Erza?" Gray asked as he got closer to Naruto.

He didn't see the fist that slammed into his fist, sending him up into the roof, his head implanting into the ceiling.

"My name is Naruto. I am not Erza, we just share DNA is all." Naruto said in the most simple of ways possible. Mirajane smiled slyly as she slid a piece of strawberry cake in front of Naruto. Naruto's nose twitched, before he opened his mouth. With one bite he simply engulfed the _entire_ cake with one bite. Naruto spat the fork that had been sticking in the cake out, and it stuck in the wood of the bar.

Naruto didn't even blush at being caught.

"Woah, you are Mirajane!" Lucy shouted out as she approached the bar now that the fighting had been ended. Lucy was holding a magazine with Mirajane's picture on it, and Naruto didn't really care all that much when Mirajane gave him more cake.

"Can you also get me some ramen?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head, she would be more than happy to do that.

"Coming right up... Bad Master." Mirajane said as she slapped an old man who had touched her butt when she passed by. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the perverted old man, who was like 2 feet tall at most. He was wrinkled, but he was wearing an epic orange hat that Naruto wanted.

"I love your hat, and I want one." Naruto told the old man with a glint in his eye.

He wanted that hat.

"Thanks young..." The old man paused, as if he was confused as to Naruto's gender. He could sense that Naruto wasn't a woman, but looking at him was a different story. Naruto smiled and nodded to the old man.

"I don't care what people call me. I know what I look like." Naruto told the man, knowing what it was like to look at himself. If it weren't for the very important sex organ, although very small, between his legs then Naruto would have forgotten what his own gender was by now.

So, he stopped caring what gender people knew him as.

"Well, I am Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. You're cute, want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked Naruto as he held a stamp out for Naruto. Naruto nodded his head. He lifted the back of his hair up to show that at the nape of his neck he had a Red Uzumaki swirl. Naruto pointed to the skin above it. Makarov pressed the stamp down on Naruto's neck, and the magical stamp imprinted onto Naruto.

"It is that easy to join!?"

The surprised shout alerted Naruto to the fact that Lucy had witnessed how easy it was to become a member of Fairy Tail. Makarov would never turn down a cute person, sexy person, or simply a woman in general. Heck, he didn't even really turn down men for entry into Fairy Tail.

"Do you also want to join?" Makarov asked, while Naruto looked towards Virgo, and Mirajane noticed Virgo as well.

"Oh, hello, sorry, but can I get you something?" Mirajane asked as she set a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. Mirajane sweat dropped when she saw that Virgo's arms were still tied behind her back.

"Hey Natsu, I got a mark!" Lucy called out to Natsu as she showed off her new pink fairy tail mark on her hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow when Natsu pulled himself out of the ground, and Gray fell out of the ceiling and landed on Natsu. The two boys ignored Lucy, but Lucy couldn't ignore Gray as she screamed, eyes covered.

"Oh shit, my clothes!?" Gray yelled out as he started to search around for something to wear.

Natsu and Gray froze when Naruto glared at them.

"I am about to have ramen. Fair warning, if you don't want your ass kicked, don't fight. Kick each other's asses after my meal." Naruto warned them.

Nobody ruined his ramen eating mood.

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray shouted out as they were practically hugging each other, only for Natsu to jump as far away from the naked Gray as possible.

"Lets eat!" Naruto shouted out, and just as he was about to take a bite, Virgo pulled the bowl out from under his chopsticks. "... You better have a reason for that." Naruto warned Virgo with his eyes almost turning red.

You do NOT fuck with his ramen.

"So, are you two dating?" Mirajane asked with a smile on her face, her cheeks covered by her hands as she leaned over the bar. She loved gossip of all kinds, and two "girls" dating was just the juicy gossip that she really loved.

"Me... and her?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Virgo.

Mirajane couldn't be serious.

"Oh no, I am Princess' Servant. For us to enter into a forbidden relationship of sin is something that I can't allow. I don't have what it takes to dominate Princess." Virgo spoke, and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows when he found something strange about that sentence. He didn't know what it was, but something that that-

Oh, ramen.

Naruto started digging into the ramen when Virgo sat it back in front of him, something that Virgo smiled at. Naruto was in dreamland when he tasted it. Mirajane was surprised when Naruto jumped over the counter and kneeled on the ground in front of her.

"... I will have your babies if that is what it takes for you to make me this ramen everyday." Naruto spoke... seriously.

This ramen was good.

This ramen was so good that Naruto was willing to submit to Mirajane if that was what it took for her to make this divine food every day for him. This ramen melted in his mouth, slid down his throat with such ease, it was filled with such _magical_ flavor that it did things to his mind. He had never, not once, in his life tasted ramen so good that it made him consider getting married and _becoming a wife_ as a viable solution to getting more of it.

"Princess is a Ramen-Addict." Virgo informed the guild as she bowed, apologizing.

The guild went back to their business that they had been doing before Natsu got back to the guild, things were returning back to normal.

"Oh my..." Mirajane said with a legitimate blush on her face at the sudden proposal. As impossible as it was, even with current magic she couldn't exactly impregnate Naruto. The thought was a pleasant one for her, to some degree, but the best part.

Her cooking was being praised genuinely like this.

"Mirajane tamed the beast!" Natsu shouted out with Gray, both of them shocked to see Mirajane already having Naruto eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Impossible!" Gray declared, and Naruto stared at the two of them. They went right back to posing with their arms around each other. Naruto went back to the right side of the bar, sitting down, and enjoyed the ramen at a more sedate pace.

It wasn't his fault he loved ramen.

"Are you sure you and Erza aren't sisters?" Mirajane asked with a awkward smile on her face, seeing so much of her best friend in this person she just met.

"We share DNA." Naruto spoke about both him and Erza, as well as him and Mirajane. He shared DNA with both of them, so of course he was technically related to them.

They wer practically his parents actually.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Good news, I am getting back to updating this fic more often.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
